


You're My Flower ( UnderFell Sans Love Story)

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Frisk, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Asriel, Underfell Chara, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: Mae is Frisks babysitter shes 18 and a very kind sweet girl that loves Frisk like a sister and does babysit a lot so one day Frisk and her go up the legendary mountain to explore but end up tripping and fall into a big hole in the mountain they land in some flowers and meet a friendly flower on the way that warns them of the UnderGround as they meet very nasty monsters but one catches Mae's eye will they get back home ?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy but warm morning and I was walking with Frisk to the legendary mountain she wanted to go up to explore I wasn't bothered though I was just listening to my music watching the birds fly by. I babysit Frisk a lot her parents dont really have much time for her sometimes I feel so sorry for her she was so quiet and lonely till her parents gave me the job to take care of her now she sees me like a sister which I dont mind I see her as one too and to be honest I get very lonely aswell sometimes. Frisk was hitting the ground with a stick I didn't really know why she wanted to go up this mountain I knew about the legend of the monster and human war most people just thought it was a myth but I never thought it was how could someone make a story like that up like really? I was nodding my head to the music as me and Frisk went up the mountain path I was running out of breath from the steep hill I wasn't very good walking up hills and shit. Frisk was running whacking stones with the stick " Hey Frisk slow down be careful you dont trip theres vines everywhere!" Frisk stopped and faced me " oops sorry Mae" my name wasn't really Mae it was Abbi but I didn't mind her calling me by my second name Mae or Abbi Mae she thought it sounded nice. Before I could tell her to stop walking backwards she tripped on a vine and fell backwards I grabbed her arm but was dragged down with her into a hole " Shit Frisk!!" I hugged Frisk tight and closed my eyes waiting for the hard land too my back but instead we landed in something soft that broke are fall I opened my eyes and looked down at Frisk she was holding onto my jumper tightly I felt a sting on my cheek and put my finger on it it was a little cut " Frisk.. it's ok we're fine we landed on some flowers" I said smiling at her she looked up and looked around " oh god i'm sorry Mae I didn't mean to fall and for you to be dragged with me.." she said sadly I looked at her and shook my head " its ok Frisk dont worry about it... but I dont know how we can get back up we fell down quite high.." I stood up and brushed myself off looking around trying to find something or other so did Frisk.

 

I looked and saw a bit of light shining on what looked like a flower but it had a face and looked worried at us I was a bit freaked out but didn't want to be rude even if it was a flower with a face I took Frisks hand and walked towards it " oh geez... humans are you two alright I saw you fall heh lucky that patch of flowers broke your fall...." the flower smiled weakly at us and sounded sad too " Uhm yeah.. thanks urr do you know where we are.." I asked giving him a smile. " You're in the ruins you gotta get out of here before SHE comes" Frisk tilted her head " who?" she said a bit confused " it doesn't matter who kid.. you gotta hide or something... oh i'm Flowey by the way.." " oh i'm Abbi but you can call me Mae and this is Frisk" I told him " Please.... could you help us out of here... we dont know where to go please Flowey.." I said as Frisk nodded " I- I can help yo-" " my, my, my what do we have here.." me and Frisk heard a voice before Flowey could finish we looked where it came from and saw what looked like a goat lady in a black ripped dress she had yellow eyeballs with dark red pupils she had two pointy sharp teeth sticking out and black long claws on her paws. I turned back to ask Flowey who she was but he was gone I hugged Frisk close to me as the goat lady spoke. " My how lucky two children fell down.." the goat lady said grinning I frowned " excuse me i'm not a child i'm 18 thanks..." she just glared daggers at me and smirked" heh still a child to me.. anyway i'm Toriel and what are yours children?" I stood up straight holding Frisk tight she looked scared and backed into me. " im Abbi Mae and this is Frisk...." I said with a frown. " HA HA excellent come with me I'll take you to my home I see you have a few cuts and bruises on you I can heal them right up" she said grabbing my arm before I could say anything she dragged me and Frisk with her threw what she said was the ruins I held Frisks hand tight so I wouldn't lose her Toriel was making her way through puzzles and frog looking creatures and even a ghost that she argued with till it disappeared. My arm was hurting from her claws she let got thankfully after we got to a old looking door " here we are children your new home come in, come in" she said opening the door and dragging us in" wait what... did she say new home??.." I whispered to Frisk she nodded in a worry way and stayed close to me. Toriel came back with plasters " here you go Child for your cut on your pretty little face" she said with a grin I flinched as she said that and took the plaster " uhm thanks...." I put the plaster on my cut on my cheek and gave two to Frisk she had cuts on her knees. " Now wait here why I get some pie my children" as she left the kitchen Frisk went to look around I followed her eyeing the kitchen seeing when Toriel would come back with pie I wasn't hungry at the moment but pie doesn't seem bad I dont really know when we will eat again anyway " Frisk.. we gotta get outta here after the pie... this lady looks insane and she keeps eyeing me for some reason" Frisk looked up at me and nodded " you keep an eye out Mae I'll look for away out" she said as she explored the house I just stood where I was and kept and eye on the kitchen door I could hear plates and squishy noises that I really didn't want to know what it was. I felt a tug on my arm and looked down " I found a staircase leading to somewhere it looks like a way out Mae!" Frisk said smiling I smiled back " Great! we will go after the pie hopefully it's just normal pie.."  I turned back around and saw Toriel walking out the kitchen with two plates of pie me and Frisk sat on the floor as Toriel gave us the pie " enjoy children I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me dont go anywhere now.." she said in a dark tone turning back and walking to the kitchen. I looked at the pie and poked it with my fork it looked like normal pie I broke a piece off and red stuff came out of it " oh cool it must be strawberry or raspberry" I said smiling I was about to take a bite of it till I could smell iron I smelt the bit on my fork it smelt like.. " BLOOD!??!" I shouted making Frisk jump I put the plate on the floor and put my hand to my mouth I knocked Frisks plate out of her hand and the pie went on the floor I grabbed her hand and stood up " come on lets get out of here she almost fed us blood" Frisk made a disgusting face and nodded as we walked to the stairs before Toriel came out of the kitchen.

 

As we got half way down the stairs we heard Tori " CHILDREN HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MESS ON THE FLOOR AND RUN FROM ME DID YOU NOT LIKE MY PIE HOW DARE YOU YOU STUBBORN TEEN AND CHILD!!" we panicked and ran down the stairs as she was catching up to us fast we ran down this long hall I picked Frisk up so she wouldn't be left behind and ran as fast as I could " GET BACK HERE YOU TWO WORTHLESS KIDS YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS YOU WILL OBEY ME!!!" Toriel shouted as she was right behind us. I kept on running and saw a door up ahead I put Frisk down quickly and tried to open the door tugging at it with my fingers " come on, come on please!!" Frisk hugged my leg closing her eyes and whimpering. A fireball hit by the side of the door I turned and saw fireballs surrounding Tori " shit!" I said panicking tugging more at the door " you dont want to go out there they.... Agore will kill you both.. let me end your suffering.. you could of stayed with me... I gave you pie a place to stay and I was nice.... but no your like the others always wanting to leave me here all alone!!" she said walking closer to us I pressed my back on the door waiting for the pain I felt tears sting my eyes I hugged Frisk then we fell backwards into something soft and cold " NO!!!" Toriel shouted as she ran closer to us but then the door slammed shut just before she could reach us. I opened my eyes and saw white all around me and Frisk it was snow I sat up Frisk was holding on to me still scared and shaking I picked her up as I stood up " thank god you two are ok.." I turned around to the voice it was Flowey. I sighed in relief " thank you Flowey I dont know what would've happened if.." " its ok im sorry I left you two to deal with her but she cannot see me try to help you two lucky I came just in time dont worry she can't get out its locked from the outside..." I nodded at him still a bit spooked. " Is... Frisk ok..?" he asked looking worried " yeah.. shes just scared at the moment I'll carry her for a while god it's freezing great time to where dolly shoes and shorts... I hate the cold.." I said as I started shaking I then felt something wrapping around my arm I looked at it quick it was Flowey he looked at me " what... you need help getting out of here alive dont you its annoying popping up and down in the ground you know is it ok If I stay around your arm" I shrugged" dont see why not just watch for my hair yeah it might get in your face if your looking over my shoulder" I said giggling as I started walking with cold feet but I tried to ignore it. " Flowey just sighed and told me to keep walking hopefully now we wont run into anymore monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the skele bros :3

Frisk was now calmed down and was walking beside me hugging herself too from the cold " Geez..... why did we have to end up in a snow place I love snow.. but not the cold" I whimpered Flowey just rolled his eyes " teens always moaning.... anyway just keep walking and hope no one sees us" "F-Flowey I can't my legs and feet are freezing and my shoulders..." I said shaking great time to wear a jumper that shows your shoulders hey. Frisk was wearing a wooly turtle neck jumper but she was wearing shorts too so her legs were freezing well at least she has boots on for the snow. I then heard a stick snap me and Frisk stood dead still we were in front of a bridge but we dared not to turn around Flowey slowly looked behind me " oh thank god..." he sighed in relief. " ugh... how are we gonna cross this bridge there's big logs in the way maybe... Frisk can you fit thru the gaps?" Frisk looked up at me and smiled" yeah.. I think I can but how are you going too?" she asked tilting her head to the side. " Easy I can climb it dont worry now go quickly..." I said getting colder from the cold breeze blowing Frisk nodded and crawled under one of the gaps " HA great now I will-" " well, well ,well what do we have here hm?" A gruff and husky voice said behind me I felt my stomach drop and all the blood in my face go looking pale as the snow was. Frisk whimpered but I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet hopefully whatever is behind me hasn't seen her she nodded slowly then I heard the voice again what sounded like it was by my ear " It's rude to ignore someone sweetheart... heh~" I flinched as he called me sweetheart Flowey was hiding under my hair. I gulped and turned around slowly in front of me was what looked like a 5 ft 8 skeleton he had shark like teeth one golden and a glowing red eye also wore a black jacket with a fluffy hood and a red t shirt and black shorts with two yellow stripes on the side he also had red trainers on too. " heh why dont you shake my hand luv" he said with a sharp grin " no... dont..." Flowey whispered still hiding under my hair I looked at his hand and saw what looked like a buzzer I moved my hand away before he could grab it and I crossed my arms " you think i'm stupid? you were going to shock me!" I shouted. the skeletons grin went in a frown and he growled but then went into a smirk" well aren't you a clever girl ha you got me guess nothing can get past you" he said shrugging. I looked over my shoulder to see if Frisk was ok but she was gone I gasped and turned around forgetting the skeleton dude was behind me " FRISK!?!?" I said panicking " oh god.... oh god!" " Oh so there's two of you? heh well my bro will be please" I turned back around seeing the skeleton having that evil grin again as he walked closer to me. I whimpered backing up till I hit one of the logs " p-please dont kill me....." " HA kill ya nah i'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart..... yet.. i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" I looked at him a bit confused " urrr.... Abbi Mae......" " SANS!!!" me and Flowey jumped as someone shouted Sans name I looked and saw a tall skinny skeleton that had what looked like armor on walking towards us he also had sharp teeth but no red glowing eye just empty black sockets with one of them having a scar on. I gulped as I stood dead still " what are you doing Mae.... run" Flowey said in my ear " I-I cant.... I dont feel too well.... im... im so cold Flowey...." I felt my eyes getting heavy I could also see a shadow over me I looked up and the tall skeleton was smirking " A human.... huh well your ours now..." he said whilst grabbing my waist and tucking me underneath his arm I didn't have the strength to talk or scream I saw Sans next to the tall skeleton keeping his eye on me. I couldn't take it anymore " Mae..... Mae.." I could hear Flowey whispering my name but the darkness already took over me from the coldness " Frisk......".

 

"shes coming......" I could hear a voice that sounded a bit like me but mixed with whispering I couldn't see anything it was pitch black " huh.. who's coming?" I asked " shes stronger here...... from all the sadness" the voice said sounding it was next to me or in front of me I couldn't tell. " what... who is I dont know what you're talking about... HEY HEY!!!" " are you scared Abbi... that you won't find Frisk.... or that you will die here and never get home...." the voice said chuckling. I then saw two bright neon pink eyes with small blue pupils " w-who are you..." " oho in good time my dear let's just say i'm part of you!" the voice said as the eyes came towards me I screamed and opened my eyes I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like a library I was on a sofa a big one at that it wasn't very comfy but I didn't care at the moment " oh thank god.... it was just a dream.... hmmm where am I?" " we are in those two bone heads horrible home...." I looked on my shoulder Flowey was somehow still there " you mean Sans and that other one?" I asked. Flowey nodded " yes... the tall one is Papyrus..." Flowey said looking even more worried. I sighed " there going to kill me aren't they.... how did they not see you Flowey?" " oh..... they did but they just didn't care and warned me if I tried to help you escape they will kill me.." I sighed again " I can't just sit here and be a hostage or whatever to those stupid skeletons i'm guessing there brothers...." Flowey nodded I looked down and saw a pair of black trainers and yellow socks and a hoodie that had pointy ears on the hood next to the sofa. " hmmm... who left those there??" " I did dummy" me and Flowey turned to the doorway and saw Sans grinning with his hands in his pockets " saw you pass out from being too cold sweetheart lucky you didn't freeze to death hey... heh.. shorts and dolly shoes aren't good for the cold doll so I gave ya my old trainers and socks and a hoodie I found" Sans said walking up to me. I crossed my arms " thanks I guess...." I mumbled " heh no prob you gotta come down stairs my bro wants to talk to ya your lucky he is in a good mood if he wasn't well you would be dead by now" he grinned as his red eye glowed and walked out slamming the door. I jumped as the door slammed " god... he is so fucking rude.... I can't stay tough I gotta find Frisk before she gets hurt or even worse..." I said as I picked up the trainers and took my flats off to put the yellow socks on they were a bit big so they went up to my knees but were comfortable and surprisingly the trainers fit too I grabbed the hoodie and tied it around my waist. " be careful Mae... dont trust those bone heads...." I got up and nodded at Flowey and opened the door slowly and slowly went down stairs I could hear the two skeletons talking " what.... Sans  theres another human out there?" Papyrus said rubbing his chin. " yeah boss but the other is a kid as how panicked the teen one was" Sans said shrugging. " My never had two humans fall excellent we will go looking for the other human tomorrow but for now we will deal with the older one". I cleared my throat and both skeletons turned to face me I then started getting scared wondering if they were going to kill me now and then at least Frisk might be able to get out of this hell if I dont maybe Papyrus walked up to me and leaned down to my level " do you have a name human?" " A-Abbi Mae b-but you can call me Mae if you want...." I said rubbing my arm " I am the great and terrible Papyrus and now you are my hostage human till I decide to take your soul and become popular and give your soul to are King Nyeh heh heh heh!!" I felt sweat going down the side of my face and I was shaking not from cold but from fear " h-hes going to take my soul... how can he do that I dont wanna find out...." I whispered " then Undyne wont get all the bloody credit for once hmph... now human you will NOT leave this house without me or Sans do I make myself clear and if you try to run away I will find you and punish you..." Papyrus said leaning closer to me as a red eye like Sans started to glow from his eye socket. I nodded quickly as I felt tears sting my eyes " And you flower you will not help her or I will stomp on you!" Flowey jumped and nodded too. " good... you can go back up to the library if you want until dinner is ready" Papyrus said walking into the kitchen I let out a shaky breath to calm down I looked up and saw Sans watching TV I then ran back upstairs to the library that's probably going to be my room till Papyrus decides to kill me. I slid down the door and started crying " Mae.... dont cry... we will get out of this...." Flowey said " I dont wanna die Flowey I dont even know where Frisk is or if shes hurt..... im so scared.... it not our fault we fell.." I said trying to hold back the tears as I hugged myself " I know.. Mae... I know" Flowey sighs looking down " I dont care.. what that bully says I gotta find Frisk before she gets hurt I have to sneak out tonight when they are asleep and look for her..." I said sniffing " b-but..." " dont worry Flowey I'll come back here but with Frisk.... you have to stay here I won't leave you behind I'll have to find a pot" I said standing up " s-stay here are you crazy?????" Flowey said panicking " you have to Flowey... to keep an eye on those bone heads" I said pleading. Flowey sighed " ok fine but dont be too long Frisk shouldn't of gone too far it's a blizzard out there.." I nodded and opened the door and went down stairs slowly Sans was still watching some gory horror movie I rubbed my arm a bit nervous " uhm... S-Sans..... Sans.." I said clear enough for him to hear me I heard a growl and he turned to face me " what do you want can't you see i'm busy toots" Sans said putting his arm on the back of the sofa " I-I know i'm sorry I just... wanted to know if you have a plant pot for Flowey he can't stay on my shoulder forever you know..." I said Sans then appeared in front of me and I jumped " do I look like someone who gives a shit i'm not gonna help ya forget it" he said " t-thats fine can you at least tell me where I can find one?" I said backing away abit Sans just growled again and pointed to a cupboard " in there toots now dont bother me again got it good!" he said as he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. I just sighed and opened the cupboard and looked for a pot or something for Flowey I reached and grabbed on what looked like a old pot it looked good enough for him and went out the back to get some soil from under the snow " Human? what are you doing kneeling by the door?" " o-oh sorry Papyrus... I was just getting soil for Flowey if thats ok..." I said looking up at him. " hmm.... thats fine I guess as long as you dont run out the door then I guess its not a bother " Papyrus said walking back into the kitchen. I smiled a bit and went back upstairs Flowey climbed down my arm and into the pot " aaaah much better thanks Mae could you urr put me by the lamp?" he asked I nodded and put him by the lamp" do you need anything Flowey" I asked " no, no the bit of snow in here will do for a bit but thanks anyway and be careful ok... looking for Frisk" I nodded and heard Papyrus shout me I ran down stairs to him and there was three plates of spaghetti Sans was already sitting down eating I sat across him and looked at the pasta " what if he has poisoned my pasta... Flowey told me not to trust them..." I said in my head Sans saw my worried face and smirked "sweetheart he hasn't poisoned it if thats what ya thinking haha" I frowned at Sans he thought it was funny " Human do not worry I have not poisoned your food I would never ruin my best pasta" Papyrus said looking proud " SANS shut up and eat!!" he said hitting Sans on the head " Ow geez ok fucking hell boss..." Sans said as he started eating again I picked up the fork and started eating the pasta surprisingly it was nice and enjoyed it till I finished it.

As night fell I was in my so called room and waited for Sans and Papyrus so I could go find Frisk I heard them arguing after I finished my dinner and something smashing a few hours later I heard two door slams " great now's my chance.. " I grabbed the hoodie Sans gave me and put it on and put the hood up the hood made a shadow over half my face but I could still see I opened the door slowly and sneaked down the stairs it was dark but the moonlight from the windows were helping me see I opened the front door slowly and a cold chill biting breeze hit me but not as much as before. I closed the door slowly the village called Snowdin looked dead no one was around at all " Frisk...... Frisk.... Frisk where are you" I shouted but not to loud. I walked for about 20 minutes looking up and down for Frisk " Oh god.... please be here please....." I then felt someone grab my neck and pull me up " ACK!..." I looked down and it was Sans he looked really angry his red eye was glowing sharp and his teeth were in a snarl look " you fucking bitch did you not listen to what my brother said you have guts to sneak out at night toots!! oho but you wished you hadn't!" he said bringing me closer to his face I could feel his hot breath on my face smelt like mustard " p-please I-I wasn't running away I need to find Frisk.." I said as the grip on my neck got tighter Sans just stared at me for a second " grrr.... FINE but i'm coming with you I will not be the fucking blame for you running off" He said as he dropped me I got up and coughed a few times breathing in air again and rubbing my neck that might get a bruise now " T-Thank you-" " Shut up this is not for you it's for me not getting in trouble" I just walked silently looking around as Sans was too still keeping an eye on me I then noticed something lying by a rock I gasped " oh god.... Frisk!" I ran over to the rock she was knocked out but still breathing but so very cold and there was a bit of blood going down her face " oh thank god shes still breathing... I picked her up and hugged her tight as I tried not to cry Sans just stood there still looking angry but not as much as before he grabbed my arm " come on now we have a first aid back home to stop that brat's head bleeding... heh hold on tight" what-" before I could say anything Sans teleported us back into the library I put Frisk on the sofa Sans went out the room to get the first aid then came back in and threw me the box " here toots" I catched the box and put it next to me " my names not toots...." I said as I stared at him he just smirked " whatever sweetheart see ya haha" he said as he closed the door I just grumbled and wrapped a bandage around Frisks head and sighed in relief " is she ok Mae?" Flowey said I nodded and lay down next to Frisk and I took my shoes and hoodie off I ran my hands down my face from a very long day and put the blanket Papyrus gave me over me and Frisk and went into a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro reading feel free to do fanart and ideas for the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby time and Frisk cooking with Pap eeeyyy

The next morning me and Frisk woke up to are door slamming open " shit...." I thought as I sat up quickly holding Frisk to protect her Papyrus came charging up to me I could see Sans in the doorway looking worried a little for some reason. I gulped as Papyrus stared down at me and Frisk "Tell me Mae HOW did the HUMAN child get here hm?" he said raising an eyebrow I felt the blood in my face drain" I u-umm... I" " I found her here mister skeleton I climbed in through the window!" Frisk said staring at Papyrus I looked down at Frisk scared that he was going to shout at her. I could hear Papyrus growling " VERY WELL THEN but...." Papyrus grabbed my chin to make me look at him" if I find out BOTH of you are lying I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand" he said as he flicked my head up and walked out Sans followed smirking at me as he followed his brother. I just frowned " thank you Frisk...." Frisk looked up at me and smiled " good golly that was close you were on thin ice there nice to see ya again Frisk...." Flowey said having a sad smile on his face Frisk got up and ran over to Flowey hugging his pot I smiled a bit and looked at myself "I have nothing to tidy myself with ugh... I feel gross" I sighed then a backpack landed in my lap from out of nowhere " the hell???...." I said looking down at it I opened it slowly just in case it was a prank or maybe even worse in there were two toothbrushes, hairbrush, 4 pairs of underwear , a vest top, two scarfs and gloves and some shower and hair shampoo and some more stuff for Frisk too. I looked confused but glad at the same time " huh... I wonder who sent us this.." I said wondering who's kindly enough to give us these daily things if me and Frisk are going to live here now I then heard Papyrus shouting us down for breakfast I put the backpack down on the sofa and grabbed Frisks hand and went down stairs Papyrus told us to sit and he gave us waffles Sans was on the sofa already eaten I then could feel his eyes on me it gave me chills down my spine as I ate the waffles. " Human child you follow the rules like your friend do you understand?" Papyrus said staring at Frisk she nodded and giggled " yes Papyrus hehe these waffles are really nice!" Frisk said stuffing her little face with the waffles " well um.....thank you little human.. urr um.." Papyrus was blushing a little from the compliment and turned back around to distract himself I giggled a little I guess monsters down here dont really get compliments from each other.After breakfast Papyrus showed us to the bathroom where we could take a bath Frisk needed a bath too so I let her go first when she got into the bath I grabbed her clothes to go hand wash them the best I could I got most of the stains of blood out and smiled on how well I actually washed it. Frisk got out the bath and went into "our room" to get changed I then had a shower and washed all the horrible sweat off me and dirtiness I felt so much better a few minutes after my shower I dried my hair and myself and put on my vest top and underwear and went into mine and Frisks room to get one of the tooth brushes from the mysterious backpack the randomly appeared I was still wondering what or who teleported it to us. As I got back into the bathroom I felt someone behind me as I looked in the mirror I saw Sans behind me grinning I jumped and put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming " jesus christ Sans what the actual hell???!!" I said stomping my feet Sans just stared at me and grinned more I swear I saw a bit of what looked like red drool? "what never seen a girl in a vest top and underwear before? " I blushed a little hoping he wouldn't notice and I crossed my arms I knew what he was trying to play and I wasn't going to deal with his shit. Sans grin went even wider and he was blushing a bit as he raised his hands in defeat "... oh well maybe you should get dressed before leaving the door open hey and thinking this is your house sweetheart" he growled " well maybe you should not sneak up behind and scare the hell out of me!" I said As I blushed in anger and embarrassment he just snorted and laughed " HA HA I do what I want doll my house" Sans said smirking and walking out the door " oh and urr nice backside" he said laughing all the way down stairs " grrr what a pervert geez!" I said as I went back to brushing my teeth and going back to my room to change. After I got changed I picked up Flowey and went down stairs putting Flowey on the table " AH older human!" I sighed and tilted my head back when I heard Papyrus " yeah whats up?.." I said sounding a bit annoyed " " you and the little human will be spending the day with Sans today I have urrr... stuff to do!" I just glared at him for a few minutes " what kind of stuff gonna plan on killing us in are sleep" I said smirking and crossing my arms " DON'T BE STUPID OLDER HUMAN NO!! I JUST DON'T WANT UNDYNE KNOWING ABOUT YOU TWO YOU ARE MY HOSTAGES!!!" Papyrus said leaning down to my height " pfft ok whatever I am not letting Frisk or me spending the day with that pervert" I said putting my hands on my hips and standing on my tip toes so I could stare right in his eye sockets " Human dont you DARE start with me..." he said glaring " you will stay with Sans if you like it or not or your little friend will be having sharp bone threw her" Papyrus said with a smirk. I gasped and went back on my feet " y-you wouldn't...." " Oh try me..." he said glaring down at me his red eye gleaming " f-fine then..." I said looking away from him I clenched my fists he wouldn't hurt Frisk would he? who am I kidding he would Papyrus raised and eyebrow and smirked " GOOD thats what I like to hear see you later human and NO FUNNY BUSINESS" papyrus said walking out the door shouting. I sighed deeply and went to Flowey Frisk was with him they were talking I looked over to the living room Sans was on the sofa watching TV he glanced over to me and smirked as he turned the TV off I turned my face back to Frisk " Mae where did Papyrus go are we spending the day here I wanna explore!!" she said smiling and raising her arms. Me and Flowey gave her a worried look " urrrr he went out and I dont think you should be exploring... we have to stay with his pervert brother today anyway.." I grumbled " What was that sweetheart?" I jumped as Sans was next to me " URRR N-NOTHING!" Sans just glared at me " hmph whatever anyway so you two brats listen to me today aaannnd You're coming to Grillbys with me" Sans said swinging back on his heels " YAY"!!" Frisk said Grabbing Flowey " WHAT b-but if we go out there Monsters will try to kill us! " Pffft nah the only ones who would want to kill ya are the most insane like, Alphys, Undyne and maybe Asgore and maybe Mettaton if ya lucky heh but Grillby won't give a shit but I would be careful as you can tell us monsters aren't very nice maybe i'm wrong maybe they will kill you HAHA" Sans said laughing " I-I dont wanna go can you leave me here by the lamp I'll be fine" Flowey said looking a bit scared " oh.. sure Flowey" Frisk said smiling and going upstairs to put Flowey back by the lamp. " I swear to god Sans if Frisk gets hurt I'll... I'll!" I tried to think on what to threaten him with but how could I i'm scared of him I dont show it but I am both of the skele brothers " You'll what doll" Sans said walking closer to me I Backed up till I hit my back on the wall Sans slammed his hands to stop me from escaping I gasped and jumped a bit " You can't do shit sweetheart even if you wanted too I can see that your scared of me and my brother even if you dont show it you are PATHETIC lets see how long you two brats can survive down here" Sans laughed I clenched my fists and looked down " e-even if I dont survive Frisk will I would do anything for her to be safe even risk my own life...." Sans stopped laughing and moved his hands off the wall.

He just stared at me for a moment with a confused and what looked like regret just for a second till he smirked again " you got guts sweetheart I'll give ya that...." he said as he turned away and walked to the front door waiting for Frisk. I was confused for a moment but shook my head as Frisk came back down stairs running to me I smiled at her and took her hand and put my hood up as we walked over to Sans to the door " We better not take to long then at this Grillbys" I said as we walked out the door I felt the cold hit my face fast " heh no promise there sweetheart" Sans said winking as he put his hands in his pockets. As we were walking monsters were staring at me and Frisk I was thankful for once that Sans was with us so none of them came up to us or tried to hurt or kill us a few minutes later we got to the place called Grillbys it looked quite nice from the outside but I didn't have my hopes up as we walked inside there were rough looking monsters everywhere they were staring at us watching us go by I kept Frisk close to me as I stayed behind Sans on one table there were a bunch of dogs I could hear them growling as we walked past them. " Sit here you two" Sans pointed to the bar and me and Frisk sat on the spinny chairs Sans sat next to me I kept an eye on Frisk hoping she wouldn't wander off I then felt rather warm and saw purple light on the table I looked up and saw a fire monster smirking at me " my, my first I've seen a teen human in a long time and a child too my aren't we lucky" he said with a grin as his purple flames hypnotised me " First for me mate.." I said as I shook my head. " he just grinned more " you have strange taste Sans pretty little thing tough" " i'm not little i'm just short.." I mumbled crossing my arms Frisk was giggling a little and Sans was laughing " hahaha I know right shes got a nice back side if ya know what I mean heh" Sans said winking at me " ACK! Sans for god sake shut up!" I death stared him blushing a little. he was just snirking in his fluffy hood " so what will it be the normal for you Sans? " " yep" Sans said to the guy who I now think is Grillby " and what about you two girls what would you like?" he asked with a smirk as he was cleaning a knife " urrr... a cola and fries please.." " OH can I have a milkshake chocolate one!" Frisk said tapping the table. " heh sure kid.." Grillby said going under the bar and pulling out mustard and a cola he gave the mustard to Sans and slid the cola to me " urrrr thanks...." Grillby nodded and went into the kitchen. " really you drink mustard???" I asked Sans confused " heh yeah sweetheart what's wrong with drinking it?" Sans said smirking I had a disgusting look on my face " alright then.... whatever..." Grillby came back with my fries and Frisks milkshake " here you go girls enjoy" he chuckled walking back into the kitchen again I munched on my fries I thought they would taste different but they tasted like normal human fries and the Cola tasted like normal Cola too.

~Frisk pov~

I was drinking my milkshake happily and watching Mae and Sans argue hehe Mae always blushes when she argues with Sansy she says not to trust Papy and Sansy but.... I do I dunno why they just seem unhappy for some reason.. I wanna make them happy I wanna help the monsters... thats why I left Mae I know I shouldn't of but a voice in my head kept telling me to go on and save them till I slipped and hit my head lucky Mae found me... I finished my milkshake and Mae gave me a few of her fries to eat Mae is so nice to me my parents aren't that great and probably dont care I've been gone but Mae shes like a big sis to me so im happy im with her. The skele bros are funny Papy always shouting and making silly faces makes me giggle and Sansy he's always staring at Mae or falling asleep on the sofa snoring he makes me giggle too. I would like to help them I really do for some reason they seem so sad and I will , I will help them no matter what. " Frisk....." I heard the voice again in my head " we need to save them..." the voice said. " How...." I whispered so Mae or Sans couldn't hear me " give them mercy dont fight them.... make them happy again..." I nodded and looked up to Mae she was argueing about drinking mustard with Sansy I didn't want to make her worry again so I won't yet I'll wait till its the right time too... these monsters need are help. An hour later we got back to the skele brothers house Mae was grumpy and Sans looked annoyed with her that he kept flicking her head making her more grumpy. As we walked in Papy was in the kitchen " AND WHERE HAVE YOU LOT BEEN? SANS WHEN I SAY KEEP AN EYE ON THE HUMANS I DON'T MEAN TAKE THEM OUT!!" " OH! sorry bro you need to be more clear next time I dont know why you need to worry about them running away all they have to go too is a dead end haha" Sansy said laughing. "SANS SHUT UP WITH YOUR JOKES DAMN IT!" Papy said stomping his foot and growling. Mae came over to me " you alright Frisk you've been quiet since we left Grillbys?" I nodded " mhm i'm fine just.... tired.." I lied I didn't want to tell her that I was hearing a voice in my head she would worry a lot about me. " hmm ok Frisk.." Mae smiled she then went upstairs to "our room" Sansy was sitting on the sofa watching TV or sleeping after Papy shouted at him I didn't like it when they fighted. I followed Papy into the kitchen he was making dinner. " u-uhm.... Papy...." Papy stopped what he was doing and stared down at me " what.... is it little human" " c-can I help you... w-with dinner... p-please.." I smiled a little he looked confused for a moment " no you can not help me you will just get in the way now be gone!" he said waving his hand at me. I just stared up at him and pleaded " Plllllleeeeaaassse Papy please let me help I wanna help you cook please, please!!" papy started growling " GRRRR.. ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT you can help me just..... dont get in my way got it?" Papy said raising an eyebrow I nodded quickly and giggled as I dragged a chair to the counter and went up on it to help him I like Papy he's funny I wonder if we are friends now?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae is feeling homesick and still has to deal with Sans teasing her XD and Frisk wants to make the monsters feel happy again and help Mae. And Sans starts to feel worried for Mae.

~ back to Mae~

I came back down stairs and heard Frisk Giggling I looked into the kitchen and Frisk was helping Papyrus cook a small smile crept onto my face " I guess he's not that bad..." I whispered I was then tugged and pinned against the wall I banged my head from it swinging back from the force I groaned in pain and opened my eyes seeing Sans staring at me in anger " Your little brat better not make my brother weird!" I just looked at him confused " what.. what are you on about Frisk is just helping him cook how is that bad Sans just look at him he looks happy that someone wants to help him cook even though he might not at mit it" I said looking to the kitchen. Sans followed my gaze and his glowing eye settled a bit till he faced me again he grabbed my chin and roughly pulled my face close to his I blushed a bit as I felt his breath on my neck my heart was beating fast that I could hear it " If anything happens to him i'm blaming you doll I might not be able to control myself if anything does sweetheart~" I blushed more as his breath tickled my ear I felt a shiver go down my spine " n-nothing's going to h-happen to him.." I said as I was scared for my life. " better not.." I then felt something wet going up my neck I squealed and pushed Sans away from me he was grinning with his jaw open and a red tongue was hanging out " d-did you just lick me?!?!" I said as I rubbed my neck wiping the saliva? off. Sans just chuckled and smirked " I can do it again if ya want toots" I blushed more and huffed " no thank you you fucking pervert!" I said as I pushed passed him to go and get Flowey from up stairs I could hear Sans chuckling as I got up the stairs " Grrr... that damn skeleton such an asshole.." I said as I opened the door to the library I closed the door and slid down it trying to hold back tears " Howdy Mae... you ok... those skeletons giving you a hard time is Frisk ok?" I sniffed " Frisk is fine... shes cooking with Pap.... it's just.... Sans... why.... does he have to be so mean.... it scares me I just... wanna go home Flowey...." I said as I tucked my legs into my chest and put my head down. Flowey had a worried look on his face " I know.. Mae monsters aren't very nice here as I said... but really Papyrus let Frisk help him cook? thats weird..." Flowey said looking confused I sighed and looked at him " I think she wants to help the monsters here Flowey... and... so do I but I dont think we can help them...just one look at us and boom me and Frisk are dead.." I said sniffing again and wiping tears away. Flowey just looked concerned and looked down trying to think of something" m-maybe try and help those bone bags if Frisk can convince Papyrus to help her cook with him then maybe you can help Sans it's worth ago.... but not a very good idea I dunno.... i'm trying to be useful.." I looked away from Flowey and thought about it " maybe I can try.... they always do look troubled and act like they hate each other...a lot" I stood up and nodded to myself " Mae.. j-just be careful they can still kill you.." I nodded at Flowey as I picked his pot up and went down stairs I then suddenly felt quite scared and wasn't watching where I was going and missed a step " MAE!! WATCH OUT" Flowey shouted I gasped as I fell forward it felt like everything was going in slow mo I held onto Flowey as tight as I could " is this it is this how I end death by stairs... great" I said in my head I closed my eyes as I felt tears go down my face waiting for the hard floor. I then felt two arms catch me " woah... careful sweetheart you almost FELL to your death.." I felt my body shake from being so scared one of my hands grabbed onto what felt like a jacket my heart was beating fast " sweetheart you can let go your fine.." I opened my eyes as I was panting from shock I looked up and Sans was smirking down at me " t-thank you Sans...." Flowey just frowned at him " yeah thanks I guess..." he mumbled Sans ignored Flowey as his smirk disappeared as he was blushing a little and looked away from me " no problem sweetheart you gotta be careful doll you dont know what those stairs are up too.." he mumbled I giggled a little from the bad pun. " SANS OLDER HUMAN DINNER!" Sans jumped from Papyrus shouting and dropped me I landed on my ass with a thump " ow Sans you jerk!" Sans just grinned evilly " oops..." he said in a deep voice as he walked into the kitchen. " I just glared daggers at his back as I got up" you ok Flowey?" Flowey nodded and I put him by the window as I went into the kitchen Frisk was already eating and getting messy with Lasagna " Mae look I helped Papy with dinner" she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her " heh.. that was nice of him to do" I said as I heard Papyrus cough and grumble from the side of me "OLDER HUMAN BE QUITE" I flinched as he shouted at me but smiled as I ate my dinner.

~ Frisks pov~

After dinner I went to mine and Maes "room" " are you ready Frisk?" a girl about my age appeared in front of me she had red eyes rosy cheeks and a green turtle neck jumper and brown trousers she also had black short boots on and short light brown hair. She smiled at me " who are you?" I asked she just giggled a little " i'm Chara" I just stared at her in awe " I was the first human to fall down. Like you and Mae I wanted to help them be happy... Toriel took me in and made me part of her family.. but it was rough... your the only one that can see and hear me for now... but I sense something is following Mae something that feeds off the sadness and loneliness here.." I gasped " w-what.. will she be ok?" I asked feeling really scared Chara looked at me as her face looked really sad " im sorry... Frisk I dont know all I know its getting stronger... But we can stop that from happening if we help the monsters here!" Chara said putting a hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my hands thinking on what to do I dont want Mae hurt... shes the only person who has cared for me and.. it's my fault that we are here in the first place.. I nodded at Chara and smiled " ok... lets go and save these monsters" Chara smiled sadly " I guess you can finish what I started and I see you have... Papyrus never lets anyone help him cook he's starting to like you.." I smiled and felt determination fill me " b-but we cant tell Mae she will worry.... and wont let me go on my own" Chara nodded " ok... we will sneak out" I nodded as Chara disappeared I new Mae would worry when I leave but I got to do this for her and the monsters...

 

~ back to Mae~

2 weeks passed since me and Frisk fell down to this hell.. I was having nightmares more now and I was scared I could always hear this voice that sounds like me but covered in whispers too and those glowing pink eyes and blue pupils. I sat on the window sill watching the snow fall I was feeling homesick I sighed " my mother must be so worried about me..." I said putting my face in my hands I looked back out the window Papyrus went out to do his puzzles and stuff I could see him fixing spike traps a small smile crept onto my face I guess he wasn't so bad he let Frisk cook with him but still I cant trust them " Hey sweetheart why ya sitting on the window sill looking all moody and shit" I turned around and saw Sans with his hands in his pockets and grinning at me " leave me alone i'm not in the mood with your perverting teasing..." I said facing back to the window. " slap him in the face he deserves it!" a voice said in my head I shook it off " aww doll come on~" he walked closer to me and but his hand on the window sill next to my leg " tell me what's wrong your just watching boss do his puzzles or is there something else on ya mind?" I just stared at him " why do you care all you want is my body..." I said angrily facing away from him Sans smile faded and his eye disappeared as his sockets were like black holes. he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him I gasped as I felt his curled fingers dig into my leg as he put it around his waist. He then grabbed the other one and forced it around his waist too. I blushed and panted from fear he made me slide closer to him as I blushed more and felt him dig his fingers in my legs more I winced from the pain he just stared at me as his red eye returned. " DONT... get moody with me sweetheart now tell me... whats wrong.." " why does he care what your feeling..PUSH HIM AWAY!" I growled and put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and tugged me close to his face " Piss off Sans leave me alone!" I said angrily what is with this skeleton. Sans just smirked at me as I felt his mustard sticking breath on my face I was panting in anger then I felt something sticky going down my face Sans smirk was gone and so was his red eye he looked worried he reached his hand to my face and whipped whatever was going down my face my eyes widened I was crying black tears??? " what the hell..." Sans mumbled. I panicked " haha... funny Sans with your disgusting prank..." I said nervously Sans just looked at me and shook his head "Mae this is not a prank your crying black tears..." I started breathing deeply " oh god oh god! why is this happening to me oh god!!" I then heard that chuckle I hear in my nightmares " i'm getting stronger... Abbi Mae.... dont you worry you won't feel sad and lone-" I jumped as Sans hugged me I was shocked for a moment the voice went as Sans hugged me but I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his waist as I cried strangely the black tears that fell on Sans shoulder went to normal tears " shhh.. it's ok sweetheart...." I blushed a little and buried my face in his jacket why is he being so nice to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas for the next chapter let me know I need abit of help XD its going well so far I have some ideas for the next ones but still need a bit more just comment your ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Undyne

" N-No this isn't right... I can't trust him.... no" I said in my head I was still curled around Sans body he hugged me from panicking but I kept telling myself this isn't right but my body was telling me it was. I shook my head and pushed myself off him " NO!" I shouted as I fell on the floor " Mae come on... i'm trying to h-help you stubborn girl.." Sans said as he walked over to me. I crawled backwards away from him " NO GO AWAY I...I DON'T TRUST YOU!" I shouted I felt tears go down my face why am I doing this this is not right but I can't help it. I looked up at Sans he looked angry as hell " oh god.... what have I done.." I said in my head " Sans I....ACK!!" the next thing I knew was that Sans was pinning me down I felt my face heat up "WHAT did I say hey... I am sick of your attitude bitch.." he said as he smirked and leaned into my neck " S-Sans.... n-no please..." I faced the other way I then felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and wetness he bit me and licked the bite mark the hell. My eyes widened and I got my hand free from his and slapped him off me as I stood up quickly and rubbed my shoulder " damn you..." I said as I ran upstairs. I slammed the door and slid down it as tears ran down my face " what the hell is wrong with me today...." I whispered. " Mae... are you ok wheres Frisk..." I looked up at Flowey " yeah.. fine and what Frisk isn't in here?.." I said as I stood up " Frisk! Flowey did you see her is she with Papyrus???" I said as I panicked can this day get any worse. " n-no Mae I haven't seen her since yesterday.." Flowey said looking worried. I was silent as I was processing everything in my head I grabbed my hoodie and trainers and put them on. " M-Mae what are you doing?" Flowey asked " going to find Frisk before she gets herself killed" " w-what but you can't what about-" I cut him off " I'm going to get her no matter what you say Flowey you can come with me or stay here" I said as I opened the window. Flowey thought for a second then sighed and nodded I picked him up and jumped out the window and landed in the snow. I ran as Flowey told me where to go I thought about what happened this morning and felt guilty for shouting at Sans but that wasn't the problem at the moment I gotta find Frisk.

~Sans pov~

I held my cheek as it stung from Mae slapping me " shit... I gotta control myself more" I chuckled as I got up" that girl got fight in her tough but... why am I worried why should I care... like she said she doesn't trust me.. hmm that probably why I lost it" I just growled to myself and sighed in annoyance. " better go see if shes ok or whatever all I did was bite her heh" I said grinning to myself. As I walked to the stairs Papyrus came threw the door slamming it shut " SANS HAVE YOU SEEN THE LITTLE HUMAN?!" I sighed and turned to face him " no.. why what's the little brat done now boss" I said raising an eyebrow. Papyrus just stared at me then started thinking " she was meant to help me with puzzles.. do you think shes..FOUND A NEW BEST FRIEND!!" Papyrus said looking angry ever since that little Frisk brat helped him cook and asking if he wanted to be friends he's been acting weird still acting mean to Frisk but secretly wants to be friends with her but he won't admit that heh. I just sighed and rolled my eyes " ask Mae.. shes always looking out for Frisk geez boss.." I said as Papyrus pushed passed me and went upstairs to the "girls room" I teleported next to him as he knocked on the door " OLDER HUMAN ARE YOU IN THERE?" I raised an eyebrow and sensing something was wrong " boss..." Papyrus opened the door and looked around " OLDER HUMAN? LITTLE HUMAN? DAMN IT SANS WHERE ARE THEY did they run away.." Papyrus said looking angry and a bit sad too. I looked to the side to think for a minute " I just saw Mae earlier boss.. come to think of it I haven't seen the little brat all day" I gasped and realised what Mae has done " so the little human left?" he said crossing his arms " boss. Mae left to go find Frisk.. Undyne. she will... GRRR what a stupid girl both of them!" I shouted as I kicked the door. ugh I put my hand on my head " why do I even care... damn girl making me feel weird.." I then was grabbed by my hoodie by Papyrus "WHAT SANS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER... UGH DOESN'T MATTER I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER IDIOT WE GOTTA FIND THEM!!" Papyrus said dropping me. I just growled at him and rubbed my neck as I watched Papyrus stomp downstairs " Mae.. i'm sorry if I upset ya.."

~ back to Mae~  
I was running into the thick fog Flowey told me to go into I was thinking that the skeleton brothers are going to be so mad and might kill me but I gotta help Frisk out I wish she told me she was going to help the monsters I'm so angry at her but worried and scared just a bunch of mix feelings at the moment I felt the sting still from when Sans bit me I sighed and felt my face heat up what's wrong with me why did he bite me I shook my head to think about Frisks safety at the moment " Mae slow down and be careful.." Flowey said I nodded and walked around it was warmer now like I was at a swimming baths and I could hear water flowing " wow so beautiful here.." I said as I was hypnotised by the surrounding. The water was glowing blue and there were glowing blue flowers too as I walked near them they started talking sounded like children making wishes and arguing a bit. Flowey sighed sadly " these flowers are echo flowers if you speak into them they stay with the echo flower for a while it repeats it every time someone works near it some of them are quite sad as you can hear.." I nodded as I smiled a little then I stopped at one as I listened to the echo flower it was two kids talking about stars and wanting to see real ones I felt my heart ache. I sighed and carried on walking looking for Frisk " these monsters really want to go back to the surface dont you.." I said as I smiled weakly at Flowey he nodded slowly " would be nice... to see the sun rise..." " well maybe me and Frisk can try and find away without both of us getting..." I stopped dead still as my eyes widened almost dropping Flowey as I saw Frisk running away from a fish lady that was throwing red spears at her " NNNNNAAAGGG GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" the fish lady said throwing another spear that almost hit Frisks leg she was running with a dino monster that had no arms. " p-please I- I just wanna be friends with you!!" Frisk said as she ran for her life. " oh no... its Undyne.." Flowey said I ran after them to try and help Frisk "Mae what are you doing you got a death wish Undyne is part of the Royal Guards she wants Frisks soul to open the barrier you can't stop her she will kill you!!" Flowey said. I frowned and didn't say nothing back I put Flowey on the floor next to the lake " MAE WAIT PLEASE SHE WILL KILL YOU!!" I heard Flowey shout as he sounded like he was about to cry. I followed Friks and the fish lady called Undyne " Frisk!!!" I shouted I could see that her jumped was ripped and that she was bleeding from her leg she was cornered by Undyne who wore a scruffy crop top with a a red heart in the middle with a crack in between it she also wore black jeans and long red boots and gloves she also had an eyepatch with and upside down heart with a crack in between it " heh your soul is mine brat!!" she said as she moved the no armed monster out the way and threw the spear at Frisk, my eyes widened "NO FRISK!!" I said as I jumped in front of her the spear cut both of my arms and hit Frisk on the side of the leg as it went into a rock. I felt the my blood running down my arm making my hoodie sleeves red I curled them to my chest as tear ran down my face from pain I looked at Frisk and saw she was out cold from blood loss " Frisk...." I crawled over to her and hugged her. I looked up and saw the Undyne staring at me angry and surprised " grrrr the lying bag of bones... I'll deal with him later he never told me two humans fell heh to souls are more powerful then when fuhuhuhuhu!!" she said and she raised her red spear in the air I hugged Frisk tight as I cried " Sans... i'm so sorry.... I do trust you.." I whispered I looked to the side waiting for pain and saw a bunch of roses bright pink roses growing around an echo flower then I heard growling I closed my eyes thinking it was Undyne till I heard something hit a wall I opened my eyes and saw Undyne slide down a wall that she cracked from the impact. " ugh.. HEY HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU...." she trailed off as she looked up at a 6 ft shadow figure rising from the lake with a glowing purple eye it looked at us then at Undyne and started growling. Undyne stood as she wobbled looked like from fear then the shadow figure talked in a deep girl voice" I told you to stay out of my territory you pathetic fish leave before I use your teeth as my tooth picks.." the shadow figure growled darkly. Undyne nodded then death stared at us like she was saying this isn't over then walked away. I was relieved that she was gone but the shadow figure walked out into the light towards us my eyes widened as it was a shark monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Sharky and Mae meets Chara owo

The shark had a red sleeveless jacket on and black tatty shorts her black hair was in a platt she had black eyes with purple pupils her fringe covering her right eye she had scars all over her body looked like from fights and bits missing off her tail she was 6ft tall too. She also had what looked like pointy triangles painted on her mouth to look more scary I held Frisk tight to me I could still feel blood going down my arms didn't know if it was from me on Frisk. The shark bent down to my face as steam came out her nostrils she stared at me for a minute then looked at Frisk and straightened back up I was scared to death what is she going to do to us will she kill and eat us or something worse. Flowey couldn't do anything he had to watch in horror on what could happen then the shark spoke " my names Sharky the neon shark... yours?" she said as she held her hand out I shook my head but couldn't say anything and stood up for myself but fell back down from blood loss Sharky huffed " you and your little friend are all messy and injured you dont have to trust me.... but at least let me help you.." she said as she crossed her arms. I thought for a moment as I looked at Frisk she needed help and so did I I sighed " my names Abbi Mae but you can call me Mae... and this is Frisk..." I said as I tried to stand up again. Sharky raised an eyebrow and put her arms out " I'll carry the kid for you... your arms are in pain.." I nodded as she took Frisk from me " Follow me..." she said as she turned around swishing her tail as she walked to a house on the end of the lake I ran over to Flowey and picked him up and followed Sharky " Mae... can you really trust this shark?..." he whispered I didn't say anything to him I just carried on following her I heard him sigh. Sharky opened the door to I assume is her house and I walked in after she did " you stay here why I fix up your little friend here... DON'T touch anything..." she said as her eye glowed as she turned and walked away with Frisk. I sighed and put Flowey down on a little table and sat on the sofa and started sobbing into my hands my arms were in pain and probably still bleeding but I didn't care at the moment all I cared about was Frisk and hoping shes ok " Mae... you gotta check your arms your hoodie is soaked..." Flowey said. I sighed and wiped tears from my eyes I lifted my sleeves up my eyes widened around my arms were vines and roses growing where my cuts were " what the hell..." I mumbled Flowey also looked confused and shocked.

Sharky came back in with bandages I had my sleeves back down then maybe Sharky will know why flowers are growing on my wounds " hows... Frisk?" I asked looking up at her she knelt down to me and sighed " the kids ok she lost a bit of blood tough but she will live the bandages will help her she just needs rest.." she said. I nodded " Sharky..." I rolled up my sleeves and showed her the roses on me. Sharky grabbed my wrists and stared in confusion " huh well this is a first..." She said touching the vines carefully I winced as it hurt a bit " the roses are healing your wounds... I wouldn't worry nothing serious the thorns on the vines will stop people touching them.. well at least I dont have to waste my bandages on you" she said as she stood back up she looked at my hoodie and frowned. " Your hoodie is soaked fucking hell kid let me wash it for you, you smell of iron and I dont want it on my sofa" Sharky said putting her hand out waiting for me to give her my hoodie. I sighed and took off my hoodie I had my vest top on underneath luckily I didn't have any blood on that I gave Sharky my hoodie and she walked off to the kitchen and out my hoodie and put it on the side " I'll wash it later for you... you can stay here if you want Frisk won't be awake till morning... i'm guessing someone is looking for you two?" she said as her ear flicked. I played with my hands and nodded " the skeleton brothers...." I said as I looked down. Sharky raised an eyebrow and smirked as her tail swished in amusement " my thats a first those two dont really give a shit about humans they just leave it to Undyne or Papyrus tries to kill a human to be popular but Undyne gets to them first and he has a tantrum" Sharky said chuckling. " there going to kill us anyway... from running away..." I sighed Sharky sat by me and looked me straight in the eyes " you BOTH would be dead by now if they wanted you dead girl.... if Papyrus didn't kill you Sans would.." Sharky said. I just looked at her confused " what... well they probably will now.." Sharky chuckled " you stupid girl... trust me Mae you would be dead by now I guess they both got attached to you two.." she said as she looked at my shoulder " heh... I see Sans made his mark on you.." I covered my shoulder with my hair and grumbled as I looked away and blushed. " How do you know...." I said as I stared at her she just glared at me as her purple eye glowed " I've known them for a while... TRUST me girl I know" Sharky said as she got up " the spare room is on the left thats where Frisk is... I'll wash your hoodie in the morning... " she said walking to the kitchen I followed her because well I was hungry " hmmm.... your hungry.... grrr... well I'll cook some burgers for you and the kid... I'll bring it in now get out of here.." Sharky said as her tail swished I nodded and smiled a bit as I walked out I guess she was nice but still a bit rude and nasty but I guess thats the monsters nature. I looked at Flowey and saw that he was fast asleep I lied down on the sofa and was lost in my thoughts thinking about Sans somehow.

 

A few hours later I ate my burger Sharky made me and I went in to see Frisk she was still asleep on the bed her legs in bandages I sighed and grabbed her hand as I felt tears sting my eyes " Frisk.... I wish you told me... why did you go on your own.... it's dangerous..." I said as I squeezed her hand " im sorry... Mae I did this to her.." I heard a little girl's voice but it wasn't Frisks I looked up and saw a girl about the same age as Frisk she had a green turtle neck on and lighter brown hair. my eyes widened " w-who are you?.." I asked she smiled weakly at me " i'm Chara I was the first human to fall down here...." she said shuffling. I stood up and walked up to her and knelt down to her height " what are you? a ghost or something not to be rude or anything..." I said she just giggled a little " sort of a ghost maybe a demon dunno...." she said looking away a bit I just smiled at her " I wanted Frisk to finish what I started.. to make the monsters happy again... when I first fell down here mo- uhmm Toriel and the king took me in as one of there own they had a son too he was like a brother to me they were at first a bit mean to me but I tought them how to be happy told them stuff about the surface... but then I got really ill and didn't make it..." she said as she sighed. " when you and Frisk came down I awoke again... and had a feeling that you two would be able to finish what I started... but then I got Frisk really hurt.. i'm sorry it's all my fault.. I've only shown myself to you and Frisk so dont worry nobody else can see me unless I want them too.." Chara said looking down trying not to cry I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled " Chara it's ok... just tell me next time ok hehe" I said she then hugged me and sobbed I was surprised but hugged her back. I spoke to Chara for half the night about ourselves till I fell asleep next to Frisk hoping tommorow will be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharky: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/2/18/3sppfmt45c.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae is slowly falling for Sans X3

I woke up to someone tugging my hair I hummed as I rubbed my eyes " Frisk?..." I said in a lazy voice I then heard a giggle next to me my eyes widened as I smiled and hugged Frisk " oh Frisk i'm so happy you're ok dont you ever do that again to me we are in this together!" I said as I swinged her around playfully. Frisk giggled " i'm sorry Mae... I should've told you.." she said hugging me tight " I know about Chara too... dont worry you wanted to do what was right but this time we will do it together I said as I put her back on the bed. Frisk nodded " are your legs alright?" I asked " yeah they feel much better these bandages are good I think I can stand" Frisk said as she got off the bed and wobbled a bit but stood up straight. I smiled " come on come and meet Sharky the one who helped you" Frisk grabbed my hand as we walked out the room Sharky was in the living room getting information off Flowey she stopped and looked at us " I see your legs are better kid.." Sharky said as she stood up and crossed her arms. Frisk stared up at her and nodded slowly Sharky gave a short smile at her but it soon disappeared as she walked off into the kitchen " you like pancakes?" Sharky said from the kitchen " yes hehe!" Frisk shouted as she followed her into the kitchen. I sat on the sofa by Flowey " morning Flowey what was Sharky talking to you about?" I asked as I put my chin on my hand and leaned on the sofa arm. Flowey smiled a bit "morning Mae... urrr well she wanted to know what your-" Flowey was cut off to a big bang on the door I jumped from the bang Sharky looked out from the kitchen to the front door and growled " Mae... take the plant and kid into the bedroom and stay quiet.... it might be Undyne..." Sharky said as she walked to the door with a glowing purple eye. I nodded and grabbed Flowey quickly as me and Frisk went into the bedroom and hid under the bed. everything was dead silent till all I could hear was my heart beat and Frisk whimpering a bit I couldn't hear anything from outside of the room then suddenly the bedroom door swung open I put my hand over my mouth from screaming Frisk and Flowey were shaking so I held them as close as I could. I saw the shadow of the person stand by the bed then walk around it looking for us I was so scared I felt tears go down my cheeks is it the fish lady Undyne? or some other monster that might of seen Frisk yesterday? wheres Sharky is she hurt? so many things were going threw my head. I then felt boney fingers grab my legs wait boney fingers? I held my breath realising what was touching my leg then I got dragged from under the bed I screamed a bit as I tried to move forward " MAE!!!!!" Flowey and Frisk shouted I closed my eyes not wanting to see what got me till I heard a familiar voice " heh I can make you scream louder then that if ya want sweetheart~" I blushed at the mocking comment and opened my eyes and looked up it was... Sans.

Frisk and Flowey popped there heads out from under the bed " SANSY!" Frisk said as she crawled out from under the bed with Flowey " oh great the smiling trash bag..." Flowey mumbled Sans just grinned ignoring or didn't hear Flowey " hey kid and weed..." I just stared at Sans and smiled " Sans you scared the hell out of me you could've just said it was you" I said as I crossed my legs Sans just looked over at me and smirked I blushed a little as he stared " then where's the fun in that flower..." I looked away blushed more for him surprisingly calling me flower. I shook my head " uh a-anyway how did you find us and where's Sharky?" before Sans could say anything I heard a crash I gasped and got up to run to the door into the living room Papyrus who was a bit more taller than Sharky holding a sharp bone to her neck Sharky had no emotion to her face what so ever she just stared back into Papyrus eye sockets. "WHERE IS THE LITTLE HUMAN AND THE OLDER HUMAN YOU FISH MEAT BITCH?!?" Papyrus shouted as he pointed the bone closer to her neck I could hear Sharky growling. Frisk ran out of the bedroom and hugged Papyrus leg " Papy im here dont worry im fine hehe so is Mae!" Frisk said smiling Papyrus eye sockets widened as he made the bone disappear and grabbed Frisk from his leg and hugged her " LITTLE HUMAN YOU'RE OK! ummmm... I MEAN DON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN ALRIGHT OR ELSE" he said smiling a little while hugging Frisk he then got hit in the head by Sharky " Ack! HEY HOW DARE YOU-" " I swear to Asgore you edgey bag of bones I will kill you in a slow and painful death and eat your bones for breakfast if you ever threaten me again!" Sharky said growling as her purple eye glowed at Papyrus. he sweat dropped as he nodded slowly looking a bit scared and hugging Frisk tighter. I giggled a bit I could hear Sans trying not to laugh at his brother getting hit by a girl " oh god... pfft that was priceless... wish I had a camera... pfft" I just shook my head at him Sharky came over and gave me back my hoodie " I washed it best I could for you Mae I got most of the blood out..." " what blood the humans were hurt? BY WHO????" Papyrus asked looking angry. Sharky sighed as she looked at Papyrus then Sans who was looking at my arms in anger and worry " they both were attacked by Undyne.. the kid had very bad cut legs and Mae's arms were cut by saving Frisk... but they should be healed up Frisk's legs and Mae's arms by now..." she said crossing her arms " it was lucky Undyne trespassed into my property or well... you know they wouldn't be here now..." " GRRR... that fish..." Papyrus mumbled under his breath. I sighed and looked down then back up " wait how did you two find us here at Sharkys?" I asked looking at Sans and Papyrus Sans rubbed the back of his neck " well uhm... we were looking for you two in Waterfall for a few hours then we saw Sharky washing your bloody hoodie and well we thought you both became shark food heh.. I real FINish hey.." Sans said I cringed at the horrible pun but smiled and giggled a bit I could hear Sharky growling again. " I saved their asses thank you Sans and anyway humans taste weird.." she said grinning as she walked over to Papyrus and Frisk. Sans glared at Sharky for a moment then turned to me with his normal cheeky smirk. " I got your bag here if ya want it i'm guessing you slept in those clothes" Sans said as mine and Frisks bag appeared in Sans hand I smiled at him as I grabbed my bag but then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his face I blushed from surprise " S-Sans?..." his face went to my ear I could feel his warm breath on my neck it made chills go up my spine as I blushed more " next time tell me where ya going flower~" he said as he licked the bite mark on my shoulder " Ack!" I huffed and pushed him away as I grabbed my bag and went into the bedroom and closed the door I could hear him chuckling on the other side.

https://youtu.be/BaOFQexNEhc

I wore this cute outfit (http://pre04.deviantart.net/6a40/th/pre/f/2017/052/4/d/human_after_all_by_goldentigeress14-dazvjju.png) that was weird to find in the bag but shrugged it off I still needed to know who sent me the bag it wasn't the skeleton brothers they would of said but I shrugged it off for now. I opened the bedroom door and saw Sharky talking to Papyrus and Sans whilst Frisk was playing with Flowey " Undyne is still patrolling Waterfall still thinking I haven't killed the humans yet but by tomorrow she should be gone to train some students you two well... if you want to stay with the humans I suppose you can stay here for one night as long as you dont course any trouble yes i'm looking at you Sans" Sharky said staring at Sans he just shrugged and smirked " can't keep that for long sweetheart" Sans said leaning on his heels " you better Sans.. anyway she won't patrol my area so the humans are safe here till you leave..." Sharky then walked to the kitchen to make lunch. Frisk came up to me and tugged on my pink jumper " Mae... can you take me outside to the lake... I wanna see the pretty flowers around here and explore" I smiled at her and patted her head sure come on" I took Frisks hand and went outside I felt the warmth hit me and could hear the lake running Frisk let go of my hand and walked around exploring I sat by the neon pink roses and one blue flower that grew by the middle of the lake it was a bit strange that roses grew hear maybe Sharky knew why but I could see the blue flowers all the way round the lake and they look pretty I rolled up my sleeves and saw that the vines were gone from my wounds and the roses fell on my legs I looked at my wounds and they were completely healed I was happy but confused why roses were growing one me if I hurt myself. I was lost in thought and didn't notice Sans sitting next to me " you alright flower.." Sans said as he crossed his legs I jumped from not knowing he was there " oh Sans heh yes i'm fine you scared me again.." I said mockingly Sans chuckled and saw the roses on my legs " whatcha doing with them?" he asked I looked down at the roses on my legs I didn't want him to know about roses growing on me if I ever hurt myself. " oh I was making a flower crown I said as I picked up the roses and started making a crown out of them. Sans stared in awe " urr.. alright whatever makes ya happy sweetheart..." he said looking away and blushing a bit red. I giggled as I continued with the flower crown and for the first time in awhile I felt not alone and I felt warm inside I was falling for him I knew I was..... A few minutes later I finished the flower crown I sighed " Sans...." I looked down " hm? yeah sweetheart?" " why... why are you and Pap helping us?" I said still not looking at him I didn't really want to know why but I was curious on the change of heart,. " well...ummm heh... let's just say you and the kid grew on us like flowers ha.." Sans said laughing a bit at his silly joke. I just smiled accepting the answer he gave me " ok Sans.." I scooted closer to him and put the flower crown on him " heh? whatcha put on my head?" Sans said as he tried to look and see what was on him " hehe its the flower crown silly you look kinda cute with it on hehe" I giggled " HEH?! CUTE?" Sans blushed " hehe yeah" "i'm not cute..." Sans mumbled " take it off me" I sighed and took it off his head and put it on mine " there happy now" I said as I crossed my arms Sans was just staring at me blushing red more " uhm Sans- SAANNNS?!" I was dragged into his lap I tried to stand up but he kept pulling me back down till I gave up I huffed " Sans what are y-you doing?" I said crossing my arms and legs in his lap. Sans put his chin on top of my head and sounded like he was purring " mmm... relaxing heh and revenge for putting plants on my head flower~" I just sighed but smiled as I felt my face heat up. for a few moments we watched the lake till Sans spoke again " Mae.." I hummed " I'm sorry for biting ya.... I just wanted to help you cus ya looked upset but I ended up not controlling myself for a moment i'm uhm... sorry" Sans said I just smiled a nodded leaning back into him " its ok... dont worry" I could hear Frisk giggling I saw her lifting up stones with Sharky and Papyrus trying to look for bugs. Flowey was in the window smiling a bit but still looking sad. I then got an Idea I shook out of Sans grip and grabbed his hand " huh Mae what you doing?" " I wanna dance come on it be fun" Sans shook his head and took his hand away from mine " I dont dance sweetheart" he growled I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm " so then I'll teach you I know a bit of ballet " I said as I moved his arm onto my waist and his other hand onto my hand " M-Mae w-what-" he just blushed and sighed " fine...." I started leading Sans slowly and he followed then Sans started leading spinning me as I was on my tip toes it helped a bit that I was wearing tights I giggled and smiled enjoying myself we danced over to the edge of the lake " huh Sans what are you doing?" I asked still dancing " shhh.. trust me flower" he said " Sans I-" " trust me..." I just stared into his eye sockets as he was staring back at me and I nodded. Then his eye started glowing and red magic was underneath our feet he then stepped onto the lake but didn't fall in " w-what..." I was amazed " heh come on it's ok I won't let you fall in" I grabbed his hand slowly as he led me onto the lake it felt like I was floating and my tights didn't get wet I laughed as I smiled at him he smiled back and we started dancing again twirling, lifting me up in the air and pulling me closer lifting me mid way as we danced on the lake it was like a fairytale but this felt real to me I was falling for him more and more for a first time dancer heh he was good.


	8. Chapter 8

As me and Sans walked off the lake I could see Sharky and Frisk smiling at me I just blushed and turned away. It was dinner time as we got back inside Sharkys house Sharky let Papyrus cook tonight warning him not to blow up her kitchen or she would cook him for dinner. She stayed in the kitchen to keep an eye on him all they did was argue as Papyrus cooked. Me, Frisk and Sans were watching TV trying to ignore the argueing Flowey was sleeping all through this I was amazed he didn't flinch at all. On TV was this strange four armed and eyed robot trying to entertain. " wow that robot looks so troubled..." I mumbled to Frisk she was sitting in my lap nodding to my words looking a bit sad as she watched the robot. " god this show is always shit...." Sans said grabbing the remote and changing it to a gruesome horror movie I just rolled my eyes " heh now this is more like it haha" " Sans you can't keep that on... Frisk is only 10 you know?" I said covering Frisks eyes. Sans just turned to me with a straight blank face and put his middle finger up to me " then take her away this is one of my fav movies sweetheart if the brat dont like it tough!" he said turning back to the TV screen I just sighed and grumbled at him " come on Frisk let's go and see how Papyrus is doing with dinner DON'T want you having NIGHTMARES now" I said knowing Sans was pouting as we got off the sofa I smirked at him as we walked passed him he just crossed his arms and continued to watch TV. "AH HA HUMANS DINNER'S ALMOST READY" I flinched a bit as he shouted but smiled at him " ok Papyrus" we walked over to Sharky who was sitting at a table keeping an eye on Papyrus " hmmm he's doing well so far... hasn't blown anything to shit yet..." Sharky said Frisk giggled as she pulled the chair and got up on it and patted her hands on the table. Sharky ear flicked as she turned to me and smirked showing her sharp teeth " soooo... you and Sans a thing now eh?" my eyes widened as I blushed deeply " w-what??? n-no we are not!" I said looking away " im kidding Mae but... I can tell you're growing feelings for him...." she sighed I just stared at her eyes half lidded. " I guess I am... but please dont tell him I wanna wait for the right time and... well i'm just scared...." I said fiddling with my fingers " scared of what-" " SANS GET IN HERE NOW DINNER IS READY!!" Papyrus said as he gave us plates of lasagna I shook my head at Sharky trying to say please dont tell anyone she just nodded back at me. " SANS NOW!!" Papyrus shouted " AAAUUUGGHHH!!! fine fucksake im coming boss!!" Sans said as he walked in and sat next to me " NEXT TIME COME THE FIRST FUCKING TIME LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said as he sat next to Frisk. Everyone was quite at meal time heh even Papyrus then that voice came back again " having fun huh? you know this won't last long and growing feelings for a skeleton monster? haha my you have been busy..." I gasped a bit and whispered " w-who are you?.." " who am I? i'm your ego... but you can call me Happy mask~" she said as her name echoed in my head " do not worry I wanna help you..." " flower you alright?" and just like that the voice was gone I turned to Sans and smiled " mmhm yeah i'm fine" " hmmm ok..." Sans said as he went back to eating his meal I finished mine already and got up and went to the bedroom without saying a word I closed the door and sighed " so it's my ego... talking to me great.." I sighed rubbing my face. I went into my bag to get my phone it was on 7% dont think they have plugs down here. I unlocked my phone " I bet my mum has tried to call me and text me..." and there in front of my phone screen were missed calls and text messages from my mother I haven't checked my phone in two weeks cuz I was too scared too I felt tears go down my face as I fell onto the the bed and started sobbing " I swear mum... I'll make it home dont worry....." I cried till I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes " Huh where am I?" I looked at myself and I was in a white long strapless white dress " w-what???" I looked around confused " hello.... Sans, Frisk you here?.. am I dreaming??" then I heard a deep chuckle " hello child....." I looked around to see who it was and standing in front of me with its back turned was a skeleton for a moment I thought it was Papyrus because it had a red scarf like his but this one was a bit more taller. " H-Hello...." I said feeling a bit scared. The skeleton turned around he was wearing a red sweater, black jeans and cloak and black trainer like boots his red eyes glowed as he hungrliy stared at me with a sharp tooth grin " I am W.D Gaster child..." he said bowing to me. " I ummmm.. im Mae.... urrr.. am I dreaming?" Gaster darkly chuckled " yes you are.... I've been watching you and the little brat since you entered Snowdin.." I just blinked and looked to the side feeling a bit creeped out " urrr... you have?" he nodded as he stepped closer to me " yes heh I am Sans and Papyrus father.... and used to be the royal scientist..." he said sounding a bit sad I looked up at him in awe " your there dad?..... wow hehe well you do look like them a bit" I smiled a little at him. " so ummm. are you dead or?...." Gasters expression then turned to anger as I mentioned dead " dead..... I am not DEAD child..... my last invention was malfunctioning and urrr... I got lost in the core..." he said turning his face away from me. I put my hand on his arm " I'm... sorry to hear that..." he then grabbed my arm and tugged me closer to him " My I see why Sans likes you you are very pretty for a human~" I tried to pull my arm away from him but he was too strong I see where Sans gets his perverted side now... " H-Hey let go!" Gaster chuckled and let go of my arm " dont worry I cant do anything to you you're already marked by Sans what a shame~ " he cooed. I grumbled and rubbed my shoulder. " s-so your not dead and your lost in the core so are you like a ghost or something?" " hmmm you could say that I can only show myself when people say my name... other then that I can go into people's dreams like i'm doing right now I can also read minds and shit its pretty cool heh" I just sighed and sweat dropped I see where Papyrus gets his "showing off" thing from too. " BUT I want to help you Mae ever since I fell into the core I realised how shit I was at being a father since Sans and Papyrus mother died.... and ever since you and the little child fell they've been.... well a little bit happy... thats why I invaded your dream to talk to you..." I sighed and rubbed my arm I was curious on what happened to there mother but knew Gaster might be angry but I asked anyway " ummm... sorry to be nosey but.... what happened to your wife?...." Gaster just stared at me for a minute " your right.... you are nosey... but I will tell you... well after Papyrus was born there was this illness going round in the Underground.. called the Buttercup sickness first Sharkys father got it-" " Hm Sharkys dad? is that why there are roses around a blue flower" Gaster raised an eyebrow at me " no.... and the blue flowers are echo flowers child....thats where her mother died m-mysteriously...ANYWAY where was I" I smiled nervously at him " heh sorry..." I whispered. " First Sharkys father got it then a few other monsters got it and were dying the King told me to make and antidote and so I did but it took me longer then I thought next.... the adoptive child of the King and Queen the first... human child... died from the sickness..." I gasped a bit " Chara..." Gaster continued on his little sad story to me " I was trying my best to make the antidote but... when I realised my wife got the sickness after she had Papyrus I felt so guilty that I couldn't do anything.. at all Sans hated me for it.... he remembers her more than Papyrus..." he sighed. " Then after my wife Ariel... died I finally finished the antidote and gave it to the monsters that had it..." I was speechless at his story I couldn't say anything I felt so sad for him and the skele bros Sans must of loved his mother very much if he started to hate his father.... " anyway that was a long time ago now Mae I must leave you I can sense Sans checking up on you if you ever wish to talk or need me my dear just say my name" he said with a grin I nodded as he disappeared and left me in the darkness.

I opened my eyes I checked the time on the stand it was only 3:00am I sighed and then felt something next to me I turned my head it was Sans he was fast asleep I was confused why he was sleeping in the bed with me but I just smiled a little I didn't really mind at the moment I turned my body to face him and put my hand on his skull " I'm.... sorry Sans about.. your parents least you still have your brother.... I can tell you care for him very much heh even if you dont show it.." I whispered to myself . I moved closer to him he smelt like mustard and sweat but I didn't care he made me feel.... not alone or sad anymore I knew why but I was still unsure of emotions. I snuggled up to him holding onto his shirt a bit " heh.... you warming up to me flower...." I blushed and looked up at him pouting his eyes sockets were half lidded as he stared and smirked at me " j-just shut up Sans.. your the one who came into my room when I was asleep I can kick you out you know... " I said looking back down. I then felt boney arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer " yeeeaahhh you could heh but you won't sweetheart...." Sans said as he started falling asleep again I just scoffed and tugged on his shirt " s-shut up...." I said before I fell asleep I heard him chuckle a little.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning me, Frisk and the skeleton brothers had to go before Undyne finishes training students thats what Sharky said. So after we had breakfast I grabbed my bag and waited for Frisk to finish up Sans was waiting by me as Papyrus we keeping an eye socket out for monsters around. I sighed " sweetheart you alright?" Sans asked as he stared at me I nodded " yeah... just urrr... have a lot of stuff on my mind thats all..." I said as I rubbed my arm a lot of things were going threw my head can me and Frisk make all these monsters happy?, will I see my mother again?, can I even tell Sans how I bloody feel and will.... will we make it out alive.." I shook my head trying to forget the negative thoughts. Frisk came running out the bedroom to me as Sharky followed her I smiled at Frisk as she went outside to Papyrus. I looked up at Sharky and smiled " thank you.... so much for everything you have done for us...." Sharky nodded " you're welcome Mae hey... keep that little brat safe ok and good luck if you can make Papyrus happy heh you can make the toughest monsters too" she smiled and for a second she looked different with a big happy smile but it didn't last long. I nodded as I walked out with Sans waving goodbye to Sharky. " heh... good luck... you will need it.." Sharky whispered as she walked back into her house. Papyrus said that we were going to Hotland he needed a few things from there and well Frisk still wanted to explore too I was a bit worried but not as much because this time we had the skele bros with us. I looked around as we walked past the blue flowers that Gaster told me they were called Echo flowers they were so pretty I could hear conversions and wishes from little kids it was sad because one of them said they wanted to see stars real ones that gave me more hope to try and free these monsters. we've been walking for an hour now well felt like one Frisk was on Papyrus shoulders and Sans was trying not to doze off from boredness till a red spear flew past him almost hitting me in the head "JESUS CHRIST!!" I shouted as I grabbed Sans arm Sans growled and looked where the spear came from there standing on the hill was Undyne " you punks think you can hide from me I knew Sharky was too pathetic to kill you two worthless humans lucky I finished training students EARLY FUHUHUHU!!!" Undyne jumped down from the hill and started charging at us " RUN!" Sans shouted as he grabbed my hand and ran I didn't have time to blush I was too busy panicking Frisk was now being carried by Papyrus whimpering in his arms " I KNEW YOU WORTHLESS SKELETONS WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KILL A HUMAN LET ALONE TWO I'D EXPECT THIS FROM PAPYRUS BUT YOU SANS I'M SHOCKED NAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!" Undyne said as she threw another spear but this time Papyrus blocked it with a bone shield." UNDYNE PLEASE YOUR JUST MAKING THINGS HARDER FOR YOURSELF JUST BE FRIENDS WITH THEM" Papyrus said " HA why would I be friends with humans how stupid of you to SAY!" " BITCH SHUT THE HELL UP" Sans shouted suddenly the air got hotter and the ground got warmer the ground was orange colour I looked behind me and could see Undyne sweating and panting wearing armor in hot weather can melt you we ran across the bridge till we heard a thud behind us we all stopped and catch our breath. Undyne had collapsed from heat. " HA hope she fries" Sans said crossing his arms I turned to him and gave him a death stare " we can't just leave her there to fry..." I said " older human she tried to kill you and Frisk!" Papyrus said I crossed my arms and stared up at him " I dont care im not leaving her like that!" I walked up to a water tank that they would have in offices and poured water into a plastic cup " Mae sweetheart what the fuck ya doing?" I ignored Sans and walked over to Undyne "shhhh i'm trying to help her" I poured the water on her face and her eyes shot open. she stood up and stared at me in disbelief " what.. why would you..." I smiled a little at her " because not all humans are bad.... " Undyne just gave me a sad and confused look till she huffed and walked away back to Waterfall. I sighed Frisk ran up to me and hugged my leg " Mae....." I patted her head " it's ok Frisk I think we are safe for now Papyrus was looking puzzled on what just happened so did Sans " wowie never seen her do that before you have guts human ANYWAY ON WARD!" Papyrus said as he started walking I laughed nervously knowing I could've got killed right on the spot just now. I then felt someone hit me across the head " ow hey!" Sans came next to me " you stupid girl you could've got yourself killed" Sans mumbled as he hid a blush by looking away from me " i'm sorry Sans but I had to do something..." I said Sans just grumbled to himself as we carried on following Papyrus I giggled a little on how he was worried about me.

As we got into town in Hotland we had to wait around for Papyrus he was shopping for weird shit I dunno Papyrus told me and Frisk to wait here on a bench Sans went with him well was forced too Frisk was getting bored " hey do you want to get a burger at that fast food brand?" I asked. Frisk gasped and nodded I smiled and we walked to this place called MTT resort we walked in and at the counter was a gothic ginger cat like monster looking depressed whilst smoking he was reading a magazine. I tapped on the counter " uhm excuse me sir-" " what can't you see i'm busy.." the cat said I huffed from his rude response " yeah I can see the long line mate.. can we just have two burgers and two drinks?" I said crossing my arms. he just growled and walked to make the burgers and drinks " hmph thank you" I nodded to myself and walked to the table Frisk was at " do you think Papy and Sansy will be mad?" Frisk looked down and tapped the table I just smiled at her and patted her head " nah they can't let us starve and anyway I have a feeling Papyrus will take longer than Sans thinks hehe" I giggled. a few minutes later our burgers came and I paid the cat called Burgerpants he just mumbled thank you and went back to reading his magazine. we ate our burgers for some reason I felt like we were being watched but I just shrugged it off we didn't have Flowey with us Papyrus took him with him for some reason probably for plant soil or something so we had no one on watch. After we finished our burgers and drinks we went back to the bench and waited for the skele bros I still felt like me and Frisk were being watched but even more now I was nervous and felt sweat go down my back I was about to say something to Frisk till I noticed she wasn't next to me anymore Fris-" I then felt a hand go over my mouth and waist " MMMMFFFMMFF!!!" then suddenly I blacked out. I opened my eyes and I was in a dark room with only little light I looked around and saw Frisk crouching in the corner sobbing I stood up and ran to her " Frisk oh my god are you ok!?" I said as I hugged her she hugged me tight and cried into my dungarees " I-Im so-sorry Mae... I got us into this mess... t-this is all my fault!" Frisk said as she cried more I just stroked her hair and told her to sshhh to calm her down. " no... never blame yourself for this Frisk it's not your fault Sans and Papyrus will find us I know it... well where ever we are..." I said as I curled myself around her and put my chin on her head as I continued to stroke her hair " i-it is Mae! we dont know where we are at a-all *sniff*......" I sighed and tried to think of something to calm her down. I then had an idea I started singing a little song from one of my fav movies youtu.be/feauLPLX1Es "Flower, gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the Fate's' design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine what once was mine....." Frisk soon calmed down and cuddled into me knowing she was safe now with me. I just smiled sadly suddenly I heard a click I turned to the door as it opened slowly a short yellow lizard monster with a lab coat on and also a stripy red and black shirt with a black short skirt on she also wore what looked like swirly glasses. " hehehe welcome humans to my lab sorry on how to get you here buuuttt I had no other choice hehehe" she said as she walked closer to us I held Frisk tight as I frowned at the lizard monster she just grinned showing her sharp teeth " I am doctor Alphys the royal scientist what are your names humans? hehehe" she asked giggling like a psycho " Im... Mae and this is.... Frisk.... what do you want?!" Alphys rubbed her hands together as she grinned more " your souls of course... i'm surprised you have survived this far hehehe I've been watching you both ever since you entered Snowdin I have cameras all over the underground hehehe I was getting worried that you got killed by those skeletons because I couldn't see you anywhere for two weeks... but the little brat went to explore ALL on her own and you went after her of course.... i'm VERY surprised Undyne or Sharky couldn't kill you how pathetic not even that comedian skeleton could kill you..... I know what you are trying to do trying to make them feel happy and have hope" Alphys growled " YOU THINK YOU CAN CHANGE US YOU ARE WRONG!!! * cough* ever heard of the war between monsters and humans all those years ago.. what makes you think humans won't hurt us or think that we won't hurt them" " because time has changed history is just THAT history!" I shouted " me and Frisk are trying to help you monsters to feel... happy again and to forget about the bad past!!" Alphys just growled but smirked " you're scared..... I can smell it on you.... you're still scared HAHA! you are terrified that Frisk or you or both of you will die by the hands of a monster HAHA are you scared Mae of Sans...." I gasped a little " n-no i'm not scared of him NO!" Alphys just smirked as she walked closer to me and Frisk I looked up at her. " Awww you care for him that much huh? but guess what he has killed humans like you before what makes you any different are you scared that he will attack you with one snap of his teeth hehehe" I growled " NO I'M NOT!!" Alphys then grabbed my arm and pulled me up knocking Frisk out of my lap " ACK... HEY!" Alphys giggled " your soul is different.... your soul is full of happiness but you mostly feel sad and lonely am I right hehehe come with me..." Alphys dragged me with her but I struggled " NO GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME WHAT ABOUT FRISK?????" " HEHEHE she will be safe here for now....." Alphys said darkly. I heard Frisk whimper as I was dragged out the room I felt tears going down my face from fear.

~Sans pov~

" Ugh boss can we hurry up... the girls are probably getting worried about us" I said as we were still walking around the little store the weed was also getting bored and worrying he was wrapped around my arm " ssshh Sans I know I just need one more thing and then we can get back to them!" I grumbled but nodded I couldn't be bothered to argue with him anyway. Finally Papyrus got the last thing he needed fucking pasta after he paid for everything he teleported the shopping bag back to the house as we started walking back to the kid and Mae " I have a bad feeling like something isn't right...." the weed said I raised an eyebrow " huh whatcha talking about weed?" Flowey just frowned at me " The girls I feel like they're in trouble!" " Nonsense plant i'm sure they are ok..... maybe hmmm.." me and bro and the weed started to worry more so me and Papyrus teleported to where we told them to wait we looked around for them " sweetheart.... Mae, kid? are you here?????" " HUMANS WHERE ARE YOU????!!!" Papyrus shouted " oh god, oh, god.... she has them doesn't she Alphys found them...." the weed said as he was shaking " WHAT!!!!" both me and Papyrus said. I then felt anger rise up in me " I- I swear that lizard hurts... them.." " c-calm down you can't just teleport right into her lab we need to think of a plan.." " LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus asked. I growled but listened to the weed " we gotta sneak in if you both teleport Alphys will know then you can use magic or whatever to save the girls" me and Papyrus frowned but sighed " FINE weed we will do it your way but IF it goes wrong we are saving them straight away!! even if we have to kill Alphys" I said as I pushed past Papyrus and started walking to Alphys's lab. " woah brother dont say stupid things like that hey are you listening to me!!!" papyrus shouted as he followed me I just ignored him tough and continued walking. " dont worry Mae.... flower im coming for ya..." I whispered I knew the weed heard but I didn't care at the moment I was going to save them both if it's the last thing I do.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Back to Mae~

I was walking slowly with Alphys to her lab tears will still going down my face but I was just silently crying now.. loads of things were going threw my head now. Alphys then stopped in front of a giant screen she tossed me aside I stumbled from the force " dont move from there got it?" Alphys said without looking at me as she typed things onto the screen I didn't say anything I just sighed and looked down at my feet my tights now a bit ripped I then heard Happy mask speak " Mae..... are you ok?....." she said I didn't say anything to her I then noticed a black shadow figure in front of me I looked up slowly and jumped back a bit listen_for_the_whispers_by_gol her whole body except her hair and face was black she had long pointed ears and a wolf like tail her face was pure white with a zigzag smile guess thats why shes called Happy mask and those eyes those bright pink eyes with blue pupils she also had the same hairstyle as me. " hi......" she said. I looked at Alphys who was typing away then back to Happy mask " dont worry.... only you and only you can see me" I nodded as I sighed " why do you care now I thought you liked seeing me sad and lonely...." she shook her head fast " no... no the complete oppiste... I try to take your sadness and loneliness away.... heh why do you think i'm called Happy mask I feel everything you feel... as I told you i'm your ego.." I scoffed " change of heart now hmph" I said looking to the side. " Face it... i'm going to die..... I tried and failed this Psycho lizard wants my soul says it's full of happiness.." Happy mask just grinned at me trying her best not to look scary " listen i'm not good or bad i'm both ok just leave it at that.. and yes.." she held out her clawed hand to my chest and I felt a little tug and a yellow heart shaped thing came out of my chest shining brightly like the sun I was shocked " what the...." I looked up at Happy mask with a confused look. " heh it's your soul i'm surprised Sans hasn't shown you yet.... this is what all the fuss is about.... you can push it back in heh..." Happy mask said as she disappeared. I slowly reached for my soul and cupped my hands around it and pushed it back into my chest. Alphys then walked over to me with a toothy grin. " now child..." Alphys said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a giant tube " w-what.. why are you taking me to that???!!!" Alphys darkly chuckled " i'm just gonna flush you out... thats all HAHA!" she pushed me into the tube " ACK!" before I could run to the opening it closed quickly I banged my hands on the glass " hehe no use that glass is super strong I must now tell that fish that I finally have a human soul again she will be so angry hehe" Alphys said as she cackled to herself leaving me all alone in this tube I then felt my tights getting wet I looked down and saw purple like water rising up slowly " shit, shit, SHIT NO!!" I screamed and banged on the glass " HELP ME ,HELP ME PLEASE!!.....Sans.... I never told him..... hnnnn help please.... but nobody came..." I slid down the glass not caring getting wet now as I curled up and cried into my knees. " no Mae... you can't give up you gotta find and help Frisk... never give up.." I stood up and started punching the glass I winced at the pain but tried to ignore it I punched as hard as I could I felt blood go down my knuckles but I still carried on punching till I couldn't feel my knuckle anymore " ouch.... grrr.." I held my hand close to my chest trying to stop the bleeding. I looked where I punched the glass but no crack in site the purple water was now at my waist and rising quickly now I sighed and closed my eyes to accept my fate then I gasped and remembered "Gaster... hmm all I have to do is say his name and he will appear!... ok gotta hurry" the water was now up to my neck and I had to look up before it reached my head " GASTER!!" I took a deep breath as the water covered my head I closed my eyes trying to not let the water sting them I held my breath as long as I could but I was never good at holding it I then fell into the darkness once again as my body floated under the purple like water....

~Mae's flashback dream ( in third person)~

" Abbi..... Mae sweetie come on it's time to get up you got school..." 14 year old Mae groaned as she rolled over " five more minutes..." Maes mum chuckled " nope you get up and get dressed now missy and down stairs for breakfast thank you!" she said as she walked out of Maes room. Mae got up and rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her school clothes and got dressed and went down stairs. " breakfast is on the table I gotta go to work see ya later sweetie" her mum said as she kissed Mae on the cheek and walked out the door " yeah bye mum!" Mae waved. she sighed as she sat at the table and ate her breakfast. her dog came running up to her and patted her leg Mae smiled down at him " heh.. I wonder if it's going to be another tough day at school Olly...." she said as she patted Ollys head " I guess it will be....." Olly whimpered in response as he wagged his tail. Mae smiled as she got up and grabbed her bag "see ya later Olly be a good boy..." An hour later Mae got school and waited in the playground for her friend " hiya Mae!" a scottish girl voice said from the side of Mae she turned and smiled at the girl she had long blond hair with a light blue stripe going around her hair suzy_the_wolf_girl_by_goldenti " Hi Suzy... ready for a boring day at school" Mae said giggling Suzy laughed loud " HAHA of course everyday i'm ready!" they both laughed as they went to class. After school Mae and Suzy went to the park " Mae you ok mate?" Suzy said as she swinged on the swing " those girls called me ugly again...." Mae said as she swung her legs. " AH dont listen to those idiots Mae any boy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend there just jealous of your fab hair hehe" Mae giggled a little as she blushed. " Heh thanks Suzy... but it does get to me..... you know" Suzys smile faded as she stopped swinging " Mae..... mate.." she sighed " you know the mountain over there? now people call it old but... it's still a beautiful mountain to everyone in the town" Suzy said smiling " heh are you calling me old" " haha no i'm just saying people maybe call you names but you will always be pretty you love making people happy so think of the positive" Mae smiled at Suzy " thanks Suzy you always know how to make me feel better Haha" Mae hugs Suzy as they laugh together " HA of course thats why your ma best friend! Mae....." " Mae... Mae, MAE!"

~End of flashback back to Mae~

I heard someone calling my name " hnnn.. Suzy?...." I whispered then gasped and coughed as I felt water come out my mouth " oh thank god child.... I thought I was too late.." I opened my eyes it was blurry at first and saw a tall figure looking down at me " G-Gaster *cough* is that you or am I dead.?" Gaster chuckled " no... dear your alive" I nodded and shook my head so I could see clearly " F-Frisk we need to get her... before Alphys comes back" I said as I stood up and brushed myself off my clothes were soaked but that didn't bother me at the moment I pushed my fringe from my eyes. I saw the glass tube I was in smashed " how did you get me out?" I said curiously as I looked up at Gaster he just smirked at me " heh i'm stronger then I look dear.. now come on we must go look for the kid.... and get you two out of here.." I nodded as I walked out the room with Gaster in front of me I guess this used to be his old lab or something he knows his way around here. I sighed as I rubbed my arm " your worried.... about them aren't you Sans and Papyrus?" Gaster said without looking at me. " yeah.... I am but.. I wanna find Frisk first..". few minutes later we reached a door " shes in there child... stay safe now...." I turned and faced Gaster " wait your going?" Gaster nodded and smiled sadly " yes child... I have things... to um do... but dont worry I will see you again and mys sons.... they are looking for you both.." he said as he put a hand on my shoulder I suddenly jumped up and hugged him he was surprised at first but hugged me back " thank you Gaster for everything" I whispered as I let go and smiled brightly at him. Gaster blushed a little but grinned at me " my... I see why Sans likes you heh... your welcome child take care and thank you.... I guess you can make everyone happy..." he said before he disappeared. I sighed as I opened the door " Frisk..... are you in here its me Mae..." I looked around in the dark room trying to see her I heard footsteps run to me " MAE!!"I was then knocked over by a crying Frisk " h-hey it's ok Frisk im ok.... im here im just a little wet heh..." I looked at her and saw a few cuts on her " hmmm...." I said nothing and hugged her tight I knew they were from the scratchy walls and floor. " *sniff* I-I thought you...w-were dead * sniff*" I smiled sadly at her as I lifted her chin to look at me " you can't get rid of me that easy squirt" I said as I held back tears Frisk giggled as tears ran down her face. I then heard crashing and shouting from the bottom floor of the lab me and Frisk jumped a bit " what the...." Frisk gasped " Mae thats sounds like Sansy and Papy!" I gave Frisk a worried face as we both stood up and ran to the stairs " oh god shit!" " I-I swear I-I haven't killed them! p-please dont hurt me..." " OH YEAH SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY YOU STUPID LIZARD I SWEAR IF YOU HAVE HURT THEM!" Sans said angrily as Papyrus sent another sharp bone threw Alphys arm she screamed in pain " TELL US WHERE THE HUMANS ARE OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE IN THE CHEST!" Papyrus screamed in fury. " oh god they're going to kill her... but it's really them... Sans..." I thought. Frisk ran up to Papyrus " Papy its ok im here!!" Papyrus and Sans turned their heads quickly from Alphys to Frisk " LITTLE HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he scooped up Frisk and hugged her " hehehe Papy!" Frisk giggled and hugged back. I just stood there smiling at Sans still a bit wet from being in that horrible glass tube instant I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and my legs just ran to him I jumped and hugged him grabbing his jacket tight as I wrapped my arms around him " Sans thank god I was so scared that-" "Mae dont you dare finish that sentence sweetheart we would look for you no matter how long it took.." he said as he put his hands around my waist and hugged me tight. I blushed even more at his words as I felt a smile creep onto my face I put my hands on his cheek and put my forehead on his I saw a red blush creep onto his cheekbones I giggled a little. I then felt something wrap around my arm " howdy Mae good to see you and Frisk are still alive but... why are you all wet......" I looked to my arm and saw Flowey " ummmm well urrr long story...." I then heard a growl next to me as I felt Sans hug get tighter around my waist I looked towards him he was facing Alphys who looked scared, sad, in pain and regret. " did SHE put you in of those tubes......" Sans said darkly. I heard Papyrus growl too " WAS FRISK IN ONE TOO?!?!" " n-NO she was fine it's was just- " WHAT THAT BITCH LIZARD ALMOST DROWNED YOU ???THATS IT IM-" NO Sans!" I said as I walked in front of Alphys who was pinned to the wall by pointy bones " n-no he's right Mae I need to be taught a lesson I've done bad things in the past that I regret but enjoyed at the same time...." Alphys said as she looked away from me. I grabbed one of the bones " sorry this might hurt" I whispered as I pulled it out Alphys tried to hold a scream in " Mae what are you doing? you can't let her free she almost drowned you!" Sans shouted as his red eye glowed in anger I just smiled at him weakly as I pulled the other bone out of Alphys arm. " I know... but Sans every monster is broken here and needs fixing..... forgive and forget....." I said Sans growled in response as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from me Alphys rubbed her arms " w-why human why help me when I almost killed you I dont deserve your kindness I do bad things that I hate but enjoy at the same time..... ugh.... i'm trash...... and insane..." she said as tears ran down her face " you got that right.." Sans mumbled Papyrus tried not to laugh at Sans comment. I just glared at Sans then smiled at Alphys " Alphys it's ok.... I know you can't change the things you have done but... you can change your future" I said as I hugged Alphys she was surprised at first but then hugged me back whispering i'm sorry over and over for trying to hurt me and probably the people she has hurt in the past as she cried. two hours later Alphys gave me a towel to dry the rest of me off she was a different monster then I met her before now she talked to me about anime and that she built a robot called Mettaton the one that was on TV Sans stayed close to me to keep an eye on Alphys Papyrus made some hot chocolate for Frisk he also kept an eye on Alphys too. " A-Are you going to the king's castle?..... the kings not like the rest of us you know... he will kill you straight away... both of you.." I sighed and didn't answer Alphys I just stared at Sans as he was on his phone " do you like Sans...." I turned and faced Alphys again she tried not to do a creepy smile " I understand... you haven't told him heh I have never seen him like this so you must be special....I would tell him tough... before....its to late... he makes you not feel sad and lonely anymore right?" I nodded as I rubbed my neck " j-just be lucky you got someone who cares about you down here..." I smiled at her as I put my hand on her shoulder " I care about you Alphys friends?" Alphys gasped and was shocked and confused why I wanted to be friends with someone who tried to kill me but she nodded as she smiled without looking creepy.


	11. Chapter 11

Alphys introduced me and Frisk to her robot friend Mettaton he was quite scary at first but was strangely kind to us I didn't really trust him at the moment Papyrus got a call from Undyne and went into another room to take it Sans stayed close to me and Frisk death staring Mettaton warning him not to lay any of his four hands on us. Frisk was swinging from one of Mettatons arms he didn't look amused at all but couldn't do anything because of Sans " darling.... please my arms are not monkey bars...." Mettaton said. Frisk just giggled and poked her tongue out at him me and Sans tried not to laugh " heh guess she likes HANGING around the tin bag" Sans said as he laughed I tried to hold in more laughter by pretending to cough Mattaton just glared at us as he grumbled Alphys even giggled a little but hid it from him. Papyrus then came back into the room looking serious he walked over to me " Mae.... can I talk to you.." I looked up at him and nodded " uhm sure Papyrus" " boss? what's up why do you need to talk to Mae on her own?" Sans said looking concerned. Papyrus just glared at him " mind your own business Sans..." he said as he turned away from him and walked away from the others Sans was about to shout at him but I stopped him " eehhh dont worry Sans I'll tell you after" I smiled as I followed Papyrus Sans just nodded and went to get Frisk off Mettaton. I crossed my arms and looked up and Papyrus " what's up what did Undyne want?...." Papyrus sighed " she wants to talk to you and Frisk..... at her house back at Waterfall Alphys told her what happened... and wants to discuss things with you..." I looked down with a worried look " is... is she going to try to kill us still ?..." Papyrus closed his eye sockets " heh no older human I guess she was thinking things through when you gave her water that time... heh lucky you did hey" he said as he patted my head I sighed in relief " ok..." me and Paps walked back to the little group Mettaton had to go and do his show for tonight he patted Frisk on the head and waved to me as he walked past " darling you should come see me sometime we got to sort your fashion sense out you look disgusting.... " eeehhh... uhm sure....." I said as I frowned he just smiled and walked off. Sans then came up to me " hey.. what did my bro want with you?" I looked at Sans and smiled " oh Undyne wants to talk to me and Frisk I think she wants to be friends" Sans red eye then disappeared " what...." " Sans dont worry we will be fine" Sans scoffed " like hell you will.. you think that fish stick would want to be your friend me and Pap are coming with you girls" Sans growled. I crossed my arms " Sans... im 18 im not a kid I can take care of myself and Frisk you know?" I said annoyed. Sans growled as his red eye glowed in anger " sweetheart there are still monsters out there that will kill you what makes you think Undyne wants to be your friend just because you poured water on her when she was overheated you humans dont get it your all weak!!" I gasped and felt my heart sink as he said those words Sans then realised what he said " oh shit... flower... i'm sorry I didn't mean-" " no I know what you meant you think me and Frisk are weak just because we are humans.... heh why do you even care if we are killed anyway!" I said as I felt tears run down my face I grabbed Frisks hand and walked over to Alphys " Mae please i'm sorry.... I was just angry and well I-" Papyrus grabbed Sans jacket " brother give her some space....." Sans just stared at his brother but sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and put his hood up before he teleported away. I looked where Sans was as more tears ran down " Sans...." I sighed " dont worry about Sans.... humans go see Undyne she waiting for you I'll come see how your both doing later I'll deal with Sans" I nodded "and Mae..." I looked up and Papyrus" hm?" " Sans is many things..... but when he gets attached to something he will protect it no matter what.... he didn't mean the things he said" Papyrus said. Before I could ask him what he means he teleported away too. " c-come on you two I'll take you to Undyne if you want?" Alphys said trying to ease the awkwardness me and Frisk nodded as we followed Alphys I couldn't think of anything else but Sans " well that was awkward are you ok Mae?" Flowey said as he went into my dungaree front pocket " Flowey i'm so stupid..... I made him feel bad he only said those things because he didn't want us hurt.... but when he called us weak I just snapped..." I said as I tried to hold back tears " aww Mae come on.... yeah maybe he doesn't want you two hurt but he shouldn't of called you weak....." I looked away as I rubbed my arm my chest hurt so I didn't say anything else Frisk was also quite all the way back to Waterfall.

we got to a funny looking house that looked like a fish Alphys said bye and went back to her lab Frisk stayed close to me it was just us two now and Flowey I took a deep breath and walked to the door I knocked and waited I was abit scared and nervous the door opened and Undyne death stared us I gulped a bit and kept Frisk close to me Flowey was hiding in my pocket. "y-you wanted to talk..." I stuttered Undyne smirked " heh yep come in punks..." me and Frisk walked in Undyne shut the door and walked into the kitchen " Alphys told me what happened in her lab i'm surprised you still wanted to be friends with her punk heh and I ummm... wanted to say thank you to you..." she mumbled " URRR anyway I asked the numb skull to ask you to come here..... to be ummm maybe be...." " Friends?" Frisk said as she smiled a bit Undyne just gave a cringe look at that word " yeah.... that whatever" I looked at Undyne confused " urrr... why do you suddenly wanna be are friends?" Undyne glared at me and sighed Papyrus betted that I couldn't be friends with you punks SO WE ARE GOING TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME TOGETHER WE WILL BECOME........besties" she said whispering the last part as she smashed a red spear into the table. I sweat dropped and was a bit worried. " well then....." Frisk giggled a little at Undyne " COME LITTLE PUNK WE ARE GOING TO DO SOME COOKING NNNNNNAAAGGGG!! Undyne then grabbed Frisks head and dragged her to the kitchen counter and plopped her on a chair she then came running to me and grabbed dungaree straps " your not missing out on the FUN PUNK" Undyne smirked and threw me into a chair. The chair went back taking me with it" ow...." I sit up rubbing my head Undyne slams a chopping board and tomatoes on the counter making Frisk jump a bit. " NOW I WANT YOU TWO TO PUNCH THESE TOMATOES LIKE THEY'RE YOUR WORST ENEMY!" me and Frisk just looked at her confused " why do you want us to punch tomatoes?" " NO QUESTIONS PUNCH THEM!!" I rolled my eyes and patted the tomato and Frisk did too"NO DON'T PET THEM PUNCH THEM LIKE THIS NNNNNAAAGGGGG!!" " WAIT UNDYNE NO!"suddenly tomato juice went all over me,Frisk and Undyne I sighed and wiped the tomato juice out of my eyes Frisk just giggled " oh..... oops I'll uhm go get stuff to clean up heh..." Undyne left me and Frisk just laughed. As the hours went by Undyne showed us and taught us stuff on how to fight and to protect ourselves she showed us some cool moves she was still a bot mean to us but not as much as before. Undyne had some flowers so I showed her and Frisk how to make flower crowns I was really happy we were becoming friends with Undyne but I was still thinking about Sans then there was a knock at the door it was Papyrus " hello humans... and... Undyne" he nodded Frisk ran up to him and pulled on his jeans " Papy, Papy!" Papyrus looked down and smiled a little at her " ah little human it is good to see you what's that you got there?" he said as he picked her up putting her on his arm" I made a buttercup flower crown for you!" Frisk smiled Papyrus blushed red a little and smiled nervously " f-for me little human?..." Frisk nodded and placed it on his head a few flowers fell on his skull. I smiled to myself on how happy Frisk has been since she met Papyrus " I bet you Mae... when Frisks older he will ask her out! I bet you!" Undyne said crossing her arms and smirking at me I giggled a bit " you think so? ok I bet you 20" I said smirking back at her she grinned " YOU'RE ON PUNK 20 G IT IS!!" Undyne went over to Frisk and Papyrus trying not to be rude to him because Fisk was there and ruffled her hair. I went outside to leave them to talk for a bit and sat on the edge by the water I took Flowey out of my pocket and put him in the ground so I could give him some water I grabbed my bag and took a water bottle out and poured it on Flowey " hehe thanks Mae" I smiled sadly at him " your welcome...." Flowey smiled back " I can tell you wanna be alone for a bit I'll go see what Frisk's up too" Flowey said as he disappeared into the ground. I pulled my legs into my chest and listened to the water " sweetheart..." I jumped as I heard Sans I turned my head he was sitting next to me with his hood up looking sad " oh Sans you scared me...." he faced me smiling a little " heh sorry flower.... look i'm sorry that I shouted at you and called you and the kid weak I was just-" I put a finger to his teeth to ssh him " Sans... I understand I knew you were just trying to keep us safe i'm sorry that I reacted like that you just.... upset me a little but I forgive you" I smiled. Sans blushed a little and put his hood down he coughed and held something out to me he looked away blushing bright red I looked down at his hand and there was a black choker with silver spikes and red roses on it www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=97078920

I gasped and felt my cheek heat up " S-Sans is this for me?.." I took the choker out of his hand slowly and looked at it I felt a smile creep up on my face " Y-yeah sweetheart I wanted to give ya something.. to urr uhm.. say sorry it was Papyrus idea.... he told me to get ya something to say sorry or he would've killed me heh.." I held back tears of joy and hugged him tight " thank you Sans.. know one has ever given me something so beautiful like this...." I whispered Sans was shocked for a moment but wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged back " heh no problem sweetheart a pretty necklace for a pretty girl.." he said as he nuzzled into my neck my blush deepened as he said that I let go of him but he still had me trapped around his arms I put the choker around my neck and smiled at him he just stared at me as he blushed red as a cherry I felt my heart flutter Sans was leaning in as his eye sockets were half lidded my body moved on its own as I leaned in too I closed my eyes I then felt bone like lips touch mine it felt weird for just a second then felt like normal warm lips Sans grip on me tightened as I kissed him back my mind was just blank as we kissed. I put my arms around his neck he slid his hand threw my hair and deepened the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist I then felt something wet on my bottom lip I teased him by not letting him in Sans growled threw his breath and I felt his hand slide down my back to my ass he grabbed it with his sharp fingers I gasped he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and explore his new territory as are tongues danced. I kept thinking this was a dream and I never want to wake up. but I needed air so I parted the kiss to breath we both were panting a little " S-Sans... I didn't know you had lips.... t-that surprised me.." Sans just gave me a pervy smirk as he licked his teeth " I have many surprises you dont know about sweetheart~" He said as he put his forehead on mine and poked his tongue out a little I blushed and giggled " Sans please..... hehe". " I really like ya flower....." Sans said as he moved a strand of hair out of my face I smiled sweetly at him " I like you too Sans...."I then knew that I was in love with him and I finally knew he felt the same way as me.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a month now since me and Frisk fell down and me and Sans confessing are feelings we weren't quite ready to face King Asgore yet... so me and Frisk stayed with the skeleton brothers till we were urr well ready to reason with Asgore. it was early morning and Frisk was making breakfast with Papyrus I was on the sofa reading a book from the library about the monster history Sans was lying down on the sofa asleep with his head in my lap I was really uncomfortable but didn't want to wake him. Flowey was wrapped around my arm reading the book with me telling me things I didn't understand I then jumped when I heard a crash and felt Sans flinch but surprisingly not waking up " DAMN DOG GET OUT OF HERE HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THRU THE WINDOW???!!! H-HEY THAT BACON IS NOT YOURS OUT, OUT!!" Papyrus shouted I turned my head to the kitchen and heard barking and Frisk giggling then a white dog ran out the kitchen with a scum look on its face as it had bacon in its mouth Papyrus ran after it with a knife " GET BACK HERE MUTT!!" my eyes widened as I put the book down quickly " Papyrus what the hell???" the dog scampered around the sofa as Papyrus tried to grab it the dog then jumped onto Sans and into my arms Sans grunted " OOF holy shit!" he said as he sat up looking confused for a moment. the dog was shaking in my arms so I stroked it trying to calm it down" sshhh it's ok" "OLDER HUMAN GIVE ME THE MUTT" Papyrus said holding out his hand I frowned at him and held the dog closer to my chest " no.... you dont need to be so mad at it the dog was probably hungry" Papyrus growled " BUT IT ATE ALL THE BACON!" I sighed in annoyance " then just cook something else I dont like bacon anyway... " I muttedred. Papyrus glared at me then huffed in anger " FINE BUT THAT DOG IS NOT STAYING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD TAKE IT OUT" he said pointing at the door and then walking back into the kitchen where Frisk was waiting for him. I sighed as I patted its head as it licked my face I giggled a little " you better do what Pap says sweetheart or he will make a real hot dog out of it" Sans chuckled. I glared at Sans for his horrible joke " come on little guy you can't stay here unfortunately.." I said as I stood up the dog whimpered as it patted my choker Sans got me with its paw not wanting me to put him down I whimpered a bit too I didn't want to put it down either it reminded me of my dog at home god it was so fluffy just like my dog is. I opened the front door and felt the cold air bite my skin " im sorry pup... but it's not my house...." I said sadly as I put it down in the snow it just sat there looking up sad at me I closed my eyes and turned my face away from it " i'm so sorry pup.. hnnnnn.." I said dramatically as I slowly closed the door feeling really guilty. I then heard clapping behind me I turned around with a not amused face as I knew it was Sans being a dick he just smirked as his face came closer to mine " great drama performance babe HA" Sans laughed I groaned and shoved his skull out of my face as I walked back to the sofa and crossed my arms and legs " awww the dog was really fluffy and cute as well.." Flowey said I nodded in agreement Sans sat next to me having a sly grin on his face I pouted. " Awww come on Mae it was just a mutt" Sans said sneekly sliding an arm around me and pulling me closer to him " yeah.... but it reminded me of my dog back on the surface Sans...." I said as I sighed and hugged myself I really missed my mother and my dog still thinking if I would ever see them again. Sans sighed as he put his head on mine and hugged me " hey sweetheart dont worry... YOU will see them again I'll make sure of it" Sans said as he smirked I smiled a little at him " thanks Sans..." " heh no problem.." Papyrus then called us for breakfast him and Frisk made waffles to replace the eaten bacon. It was mid morning and Papyrus and Sans were working well they say working Papyrus was sorting out traps and puzzles and Sans was probably sleeping on the job so it was just me and Frisk for a couple of hours. Frisk was sitting on my lap as we watched TV the only thing that was good on was Mettatons silly show that I didn't really enjoy much at least he wasn't killing anything this time. I had my arm leaning on the sofa arm and my chin on the palm of my hand in a bored way me and Frisk then heard plates smashing in the kitchen and barking I then knew what it was " oh no..." I took Frisk off my lap and ran into the kitchen it was the little white dog from earlier this morning he was in the food cupboard there was smashed plates all over the floor and also flour and Sans mustard " shit...... Papyrus is going to kill me literary and Sans... oh lord... Sans is NOT going to be a happy skeleton.... how did the dog even get in????" I looked at the window and saw it was pushed open I face palmed "we gotta lock the kitchen window" I said as I walked over to the dog I picked it up " heh guess you like getting mucky and eating i'm guessing your male... yep... heh" he wagged his tail and barked happily at me as he patted my arms. Frisk came in and gasped " awww no...Papy is not going to be happy...." I nodded at her " yep.... and Sans that was his special mustard.... I got to clean this mess up Frisk take the dog and keep an eye on him" Frisk nodded as she ran over to me and took the dog and went back into the living room. I grabbed all the cleaning stuff I could find and started cleaning the kitchen quickly luckily the dog only smashed two plates so I put them in the garbage bin outback. an hour later I was done " few that was close..." I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead I then remembered Sans mustard " damn it!" I ran out the kitchen to grab my hoodie and trainers " hm where you going Mae?" Frisk and asked " I need to get Sans more mustard before he gets home keep an eye on the dog still Fris-"

I just opened the front door as I was talking to Frisk I took in a sharp breath when Sans was right in front of me and was about to open the door he raised a brow at me " hello sweetheart where are you going? and why is that mutt here again?" Sans said in a dark deep voice I heard Frisk giggle nervously behind me I felt my sins crawling up my back and a blush heating up my cheeks " Mae....." Sans said as he was getting annoyed " the dog knocked your mustard over.." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck " what?" Sans said moving his face closer to me " the dog.... knocked... over your mustard..." Sans red eye then disappeared I backed away slowly back into the house screaming inside Flowey then popped out of my pocket looking annoyed " it's just mustard you stupid smiling trash bag you can get loads more!" he was then surrounded with a red glow and lifted out my pocket " hey Sans put him down!" I shouted " AAHAAHH you stupid bag of bones put me down!!" Flowey shouted as he death stared Sans he just grinned evilly " heh say THAT to my face weed or how about I get some weed killer!" Sans said as his red eye glowed in anger. Frisk jumped and grabbed onto Sans leg " nooooooooooo Sansy dont hurt Flowey pppppllllleeeaassseee" Sans just gave her a confused look " kid.... whatcha doing let go of my leg jfc...." Frisk stared up at Sans "then put Flowey down" Sans gave an annoyed sigh and flung Flowey back to me I catched him " you ok Flowey?" I asked giving him a half smile " y-yeah i'm fine im... im just gonna get back in your pocket.. there we go..." Flowey stuttered as he went back down into my pocket I could feel him shake a little. Sans just rolled his eye and walked back to the door " and where are you going?" I said angrily as I crossed my arms. " to get more mustard.... oh and you better get rid of the dog before bro comes back" he smirked as he closed the door I just sighed in annoyance and shook my head Frisk came up to me looking sad with the dog looking happy in her arms " Mae... do we really have to put the dog out again...." I thought for a moment and then smirked " no dont worry we'll keep him down here for now till Papyrus comes back then will take him into the library or Sans room heh" Frisk smiled up at me " yay thanks Mae!" the dog barked happily I then had an idea I ran upstairs to Sans and my room yes I sleep in Sans room now he wanted me too as we are dating now and I went in one of his drawers to get his red choker that he had for some reason... and ran back downstairs " come here boy!" I smiled as the dog came running up to me onto the sofa I then put the coker around his neck and patted his head " there you go boy hehe you look much better now" the dog barked in agreement as he patted my leg I just giggled on how cute he was Frisk came and sat the other side of the dog as she patted him too. I made some lunch for Frisk and cooked some meat for the dog Sans hadn't come back yet so he was probably at Grillbys or sleeping again I gave Frisk her sandwich and sat down with her and ate mine I was looking out the window watching the snow fall a bit heavy than usual " hmmmm looks like a blizzard is coming..." I then saw Papyrus and Sans walking " uh... oh they're coming" I got up and put my plate in the bowl and picked up the dogs plate and put it in there too. " dont worry Mae I'll tell them you were really tired or that your reading in the library" Frisk said nodding I smiled at her as I grabbed the dog and ran upstairs just before the door opened " SANS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL ASLEEP AT THAT STUPID BAR....AGAIN!" Papyrus yelled Sans just groaned in annoyance " I had too much mustard ok geez boss calm down Grillby doesn't give a fuck .." Papyrus growled in response as Frisk came to greet them " hi guys!" " hello little human where is Mae I thought she was looking after you?" Frisk giggled a little " shes upstairs" Sans and Papyrus raised a brow. " oh dear Asgore shes caught your laziness disease Sans UUUGGHHH" Papyrus said as he sat down on the sofa Sans just glared at Papyrus " heh.... funny boss... I'll go and check on her".

I could hear Sans walking up the stairs I hid the dog Under the bed telling him to sshh with a smirk on my face I then quickly grabbed one of the mangas Alphys lent me I Iied down keeping one of my legs dangling over the bed so the dog knows i'm still there I looked up when the door opened and smiled " oh hiya Sans did you fall asleep at Grillbys again hehe I heard Papyrus yell" Sans gave me a suspicious look he also had a tint of red on his cheeks " watcha doing in here sweetheart?" Sans asked as he closed the door and walked over to the bed" reading the manga Alphys gave me" I smiled Sans sat next to me looking at the page I was pretending to read " why ya reading it upside down flower" Sans said grinning at me " what..." I looked at the manga and it was upside down " shit..." Sans gave a pervy smirk " ok sweetheart what are you hiding~" I moved away from him a bit" n-nothing!" I stuttered as I felt my cheeks heat up I knew what he was planning Sans chuckled darkly and pinned me down on the bed I gasped " Sans what the hell!" I said as I tried to escape but it was no use he was surprisingly strong for a lazy ass. Sans leaned down to my face his cheeks still red but even more then before now " whatcha hiding babe...." he said in a husky voice I felt my whole face burn and a whimper escaped my mouth Sans was about to kiss me until the dog came running out from under the bed and jumping onto Sans back making Sans face palm into my chest. I panicked a little " oh my fucking god Sans really!" Sans had his arms in the air in shock and the dog was now sitting on his back Sans lifted his face up to me his skull was all red " so... thats what you were hiding from me the mutt... can ya get him off my back? and uhm sorry.. least the dog knows how to have fun hey?~" Sans said grinning and wiggling his brows I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from bursting out laughing " pfffttt you look so weird when you do that" I said as I took the dog off him so Sans could sit up. The dog wagged his tail at me and licked my hand as I hugged him close to my chest Sans stared at the dog's " collar" " hey wait a minute is that my choker he's wearing?!" I smiled nervously " yeah... well I've never seen you wear it so I thought it would be a cool collar for the dog heh..." Sans crossed his arms and growled " aww Sans come on I can get yo-" I was then surrounded by a red glow and lifted in the air a bit and was brought to Sans lap he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair I sighed and smiled " you could've asked if you wanted to cuddle hehe." I could hear Sans purr a little. I then felt something wet on my neck I gasped " ACK Sans what was that for!" Sans chuckled " thats for hiding the dog and for giving him my choker.... you can't hide him from Papyrus forever you know?" " I know.... I'll persuade him somehow.." Sans scoffed " ha good luck with that sweetheart" I just rolled my eyes. we stayed like that talking and flirting with each other until Papyrus called us down for dinner I took the dog into the library Sans didn't want him in his room he said he might chew his socks. " Aww dont worry boy I'll be back up in a bit and give you some food and... think of a name for you but you got to be quiet and stay put ok?" he barked and I took it as a yes I smiled at him and closed the door and went down stairs for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

(Mae's nightmare)

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by darkness " huh?" I looked around thinking Gaster wanted to talk with me " hello?" I said as my voice echoed I suddenly felt a bit uneasy and feeling that I wasn't safe here I looked down at myself and saw I was in my black vest top and Sans old shorts that he lent me and the yellow socks. I walked around seeing if Gaster or Happy mask maybe was around and wanted to have a talk with me or something I then felt like I was being watched I hugged myself as I felt my heart beat fast and walked quicker to see if I could find anyone. What felt like an hour of walking I saw someone in the darkness it looked like Frisk " huh.... what... Frisk?" I shouted a little as I started running to her but as I got close to her something white shot up from beneath her and went right threw her whole body I fell backwards and covered my mouth from screaming I felt tears stream down my face I was horrified my body shaking from fear " WHAT NO, NO FRISK NO WHAT THE FUCK!!" I stood up wobbling a bit I looked at the white things that impaled Frisk they were.....bones I put my hand back over my mouth I saw blood run down the bones I was almost sick Frisk then turned her head to me and reached her bloody hand out to me " M-Mae....... r-run...." she said before her dangling legs and arms went limp and a red heart floated out her chest it was her soul " NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING FRISK NO NO!!! no...." I sobbed I then saw a red gloved hand go under neath Frisks soul and a laughter that I recognized my eyes widened in fear and confusion mixed together " no...... why..." Papyrus then walked out of the darkness laughing evilly " NYEHHEHEHEH FINALLY A HUMAN SOUL IS MINE..... STUPID LITTLE BRAT THINKING SHE CAN BEFRIEND THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS NYEHHEHEH..... never" Papyrus said grinning he then looked down at me as his red eye glowed in anger. I backed away " your next older human..... NYEHEHEHEH!" I couldn't think straight or say anything I was so horrified and wondered why would he do that to Frisk he... he cared for her so much I then bumped into something or someone behind me I froze and felt my breathing getting heavy. I heard a familiar chuckle in my ear I closed my eyes in fear and knowing it was Sans " hello sweetheart MISS ME!" Sans grabbed my neck and pushed my chin up as he grabbed my waist roughly and started to lean forward into me I whimpered and felt tears rush down my face non stop. " sshhhh..... the more you make noise the rougher i'm gonna get~" Sans chuckled his sharp like fingers were digging into my neck and waist I felt blood run down my neck a little " we can do it the easy way or the hard way to get that pretty little soul of yours" Sans said as he started to move his hand up to my chest I then had a chance to grab his hands, push his hands off me and run as fast as I can feeling heartbroken and terrified for my life I heard him growl viously. I couldn't run as much from all the fear and terror that my legs were shaking so much I fell on my hands and knees as I saw tears drop from my face. I looked up slowly and saw Sans with his hood up and red eye glowing angrily he knelt down to me and put his first finger and thumb under my chin " w-why are you doing this..... I- I thought you-" " loved you...." Sans chuckled darkly " the only thing I love about you is your body...WHY would I fall for a pathetic weak human like you!" I then felt agonising pain got threw my arm I screamed a sharp bone was right thru it I felt the blood run down my arm my breathing was stuttering. " S-Sans.... please......" I tried to reach my other arm out to him but then more bones this time went threw my legs. I was lifted off the ground a bit I started to cough up blood and felt some run down my mouth. Sans just chuckled as he watched me suffer. I lifted my shaking arm up to Sans face slowly his evil grin dropped a little as I touched his cheek " S-Sans... * cough*.... I-I...... forgive..... you" Sans just looked at me confused and sad for just a second he shook his head and grinned evilly again " i'm about to have a great time..... heh" my eyes widened as I felt bones pierced through my chest I gasped my last breath and could hear my heartbeat slow * bump,bump.............bump......bump* I felts my vision getting darker and darker all I could see was Sans teeth and eye glowing and a bit of my blood on him in the dark of his hood * bump.........bump......* " get dunked on..... bitch" he said in a rough voice. but I just smiled at him as blood and tears ran down my face " I..... will.... a-always......... love..... yo-" * bump......................................* my whole body went limp before I could finish that sentence then everything went dark.

( end of nightmare)

I woke up gasping and tears streaming down my face as I sat up from the bed I was sweating a lot I put my hand over my mouth and started sobbing a little. I then felt someone touch my arm I jumped and turned my head quickly Sans was staring up at me with a tired and concern look " sweetheart..... are you ok?" he said as he sat up slowly rubbing one of his eye sockets I closed my eyes in relief that it was just a nightmare " y-yeah * sniff* I-I just had the worst nightmare of my life...." Sans pulled me into a tight comforting hug I was shocked for a moment then I grabbed onto his shirt tightly and sobbed a little. Sans put his head on top of mine it was silent for a moment till Sans spoke " what was it about flower?...." he said in a soothing voice I gasped a little and tensed up " *sniff* Y-You and Papyrus.... K-killed me and F-Frisk... for our souls *sniff* Sans...... it felt so real I thought it was for just a second.... and.... and that you only loved m-my body.." I said as I broke in tears again. Sans then brought his face close to mine as he grabbed my shoulders gently he had a worried and concerned look in his eye sockets " Mae.... sweetheart you listen to me now.... I would never EVER hurt you I would only hurt the people that upset you.... and I love everything about you all the way to your soul..... and my bro would never hurt Frisk he might not show much affection or friendship to her but he does care about the kid very much. He would hurt anyone that hurt her...." Sans said as he smiled a little. I blushed a little I was curious why he fell in love with me " why Sans... why did you fall in love with me?" I said rubbing my arm Sans just chuckled a little and lifted my chin up to face him " because you are so nice to me and everyone in this hell hole... even though we dont deserve it at all.... thats what made me fall for ya flower...." Sans said as he blushed I smiled brightly at him as I felt tears run down my face and a blush appear on my cheeks " i'm.. sorry Sans i'm such an emotional mess heh..." I said as I wiped the tears away. Sans just laughed a little " it's ok sweetheart.... do you wanna have a hot chocolate before we go back to sleep and to calm you down a bit?" I nodded slowly. Sans teleported us to the kitchen so we wouldn't wake up Frisk and Papyrus I sat at the kitchen table as Sans made two cups of hot chocolate I watched the blizzard outside it looked pretty and scary at the sametime. The smell of chocolate caught my attention back as Sans placed one cup of hot chocolate in front of me " there you go sweetheart" Sans said as he sat down across from me with his drink. I smiled and thanked him as I took a sip of the warm drink the warmness of the drink made me feel a bit more calm again. after our hot chocolate Sans fell asleep on the sofa I knew he wouldn't last long being awake I didn't really mind it was my fault he woke up I just giggled a little at him I then went to get a blanket from the cupboard and took it over to Sans as I yawned I flopped on top of him and wrapped my arms around his stomach as I pulled the blanket over us. Sans then wrapped his arms around me and I swear I could hear him purr a little I just smiled and let sleep take over me.

The next day I was outside shoveling snow for Papyrus Frisk was playing with Doggo Papyrus said we could keep the dog for Frisks sake hehe and me and Frisk agreed to call him Doggo. " I can't believe Papyrus made me do this" I grumbled " he's taller and stronger then me and he knows I hate the cold hmmm...." I shoveled a bit of snow and threw it at the window Papyrus was reading some mail he almost fell off his chair when the snow hit the window I giggled a little as he glared at me. " hehe Doggo give me the bone back haha!" Frisk said as she ran around Doggo was barking happily with a bone in his mouth I smiled on how Frisk is more happier then she has ever been. Doggo then stopped running and sniffed a pile of snow me and Frisk walked over to him " huh what is it boy what can you smell?" he then started barking at it and a dog head popped out from the snow pile " oh uhm...." my eyes widened as the dog stood up I picked up Doggo quickly and pulled Frisk close to me the other dog was very tall and wearing armor he had a vicious look on his face. " Sans!" I shouted Sans opened the door and looked at me still tired from me keeping him wake that I felt guilty about and will think of something to make it up to him. " what?..." Sans said he then frowned as he saw the big dog in front of us " Greater dog get out of here the humans are not going to be your chew toys!" Greater dog ignored him and started sniffing my hair I giggled a little " hehehe hey that tickles stop it" I tried to push his head away but he just kept on sniffing me. Sans growled a little " hey stop sniffing her!" Sans shouted the Greater dog then started to lick my face " hehehe hey!" Sans grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him " Grrrrr mine!" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Greater dog just scoffed and licked Frisks face before he walked away I smirked " Sans are you jealous?" Sans grip tightened a bit " ow hey that hurts" I said pushing his hands away he just smirked and shrugged " heh my bad sweetheart~" I just crossed my arms " heh you are jealous" I muttered " what was that?" Sans said darkly " n-nothing!" I said smiling as me and Frisk walked back into the house Sans just growled and blushed a little as he followed us in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae VS Mettaton >:3

I went into the kitchen to feed Doggo who was running around me barking and wagging his tail knowing it was feeding time " hehe calm down boy you're going to make me fall " I said as I grabbed a bowl I walked over to the fridge to grab some meat I cooked earlier. Papyrus then came up to me with the phone " Older Human Alphys wants to talk to you" I looked up at him and took the phone " oh ok thanks" I put the phone on my shoulder and leaned my ear on top of the phone so I could do Doggos food " urr hello?" " aaahhh Mae I finally got a hold of you do you have a phone because I dont want to keep ringing the boneheads.." Alphys hissed I sighed " I do but it's been out of charge for a month" Alphys laughed a little " why didn't you say I will charge it up for you but... you won't be able to get signal for the surface you know.." I was silent for a minute " yes I know and thanks... anyway what did you want me for?" I heard a gasp on the other end " oh yes I almost forgot can you and Frisk come to my lab hehe Mettaton wants to ask you two something hehe.." I scrunched up my face a little I still didn't trust or like Mettaton very much he was a show off and very rude even ruder than Papyrus and Sans put together. " uhm sure if Sans can come along... I dont really trust Mettaton really sorry Alphys" Alphys laughed a little " no worries Mae I understand see you later..."Alphys said as she hanged up. I then started to feel a bit worried I put Doggos food down and walked into the living room " what did Alphys want sweetheart?" Sans said from the sofa I jumped a little when he spoke " oh.. she said Mettaton wants to talk to us... but I dont trust that robot can you come with us?" Sans turned his face towards me with his golden tooth shining from the light and his red eye glowing a little " of course and I was going to anyway even if ya didn't want me too.. so dont worry doll that tin can WONT hurt you... or the kid" Sans said with a evil grin. I just rolled my eyes at him as I went upstairs to get my hoodie and trainers I was still a bit worried but not as much now that Sans was coming. I was in the bedroom looking for my phone " AAUGHH where is it.. it was in my bag I got the charger wheres my phone oh god I hope I haven't lost it..." I said to myself as I started panicking Sans then walked in wondering what was taking me so long " sweetheart what's taking you so long you lost something?" Sans said sounding a bit sassy I then froze and dropped a pillow as I turned to face Sans slowly he was holding my phone in his hand shaking it a little with that shit eating grin on his face " Sans..... why do you have my phone oh my god were you trying to look at my stuff on there?!" Sans shrugged " couldn't anyway it ran out of charge heh you could say it was running a little low pfftt" I just crossed my arms as I walked up to him " Sans jesus fucking christ... no time for puns give.. me my ...phone BACK" Sans just stared at me with lust in his eyes as he licked his teeth " come and get it then flower~" I blushed and growled a bit " Sans come on I dont want to keep Alphys waiting" I said annoyed and trying to reach for my phone but Sans was 4 inches taller then me all he had to do was raise his arm up high and I wouldn't be able to reach. Sans just chuckled at my attempt to get my phone " Sans stop being an ass I swear!" I said jumping trying to reach my phone " sweetheart all you gotta do is reach it come on heh" " you fucking meany!" I then had an idea I grabbed Sans jacket and pulled him towards me Sans was shocked and caught off guard as he lowered his arm my phone was in. His teeth were 1 inch away from my lips I suddenly let go of his jacket and grabbed my phone quickly and ran to the door " HAHAHA got ya!" I laughed as I ran out the door and down the stairs Sans growled " GRRRRR hey you can't tease me like that Mae get back here!".

Me,Frisk and Sans also Flowey who was wrapped around my arm he didn't want to be in his pot were walking to Alphys lab Papyrus didn't want to come saying he had better things to do then see Mettaton he did warn Sans not to let Frisk get hurt or else. I sighed and shook my head at the thought Sans and Papyrus need to chill sometimes. As we got to Alphys lab the sliding doors opened and I jumped a little grabbing onto Sans shoulder at the door was Alphys with a toothy grin on her face " A Mae, Frisk and... Sans what took you so long?" I glared at Sans a little he just pretended that he didn't notice me staring " I was looking for my phone.. sorry to take so long" I said smiling a little Alphys giggled " thats quite alright Mae please do come in Mettaton would like to speak with you...." me and Frisk walked in first with Sans behind us glaring at Alphys like an angry dog. We walked into the computer part of her lab she took my phone and charger and plugged it in " thank you Alphys" " no problem Mae anything for a friend..." she hissed she was still a bit edgy around me and Frisk but was getting used to us slowly. Suddenly a door slammed open I jumped " HELLO DARLINGS" Mettaton shouted as he walked over to us I cringed a little Sans just rolled his red eye " oh god.. he has four arms.." Flowey whispered Frisk just had a straight face on. " AH the humans how... lovely to see you two..... nice.... young ladies.." I crossed my arms " nice... to see you too.... so what did you want us for Mettaton?" I asked. He just grinned down at me " I would like you and the child to be on my show" He said smiling and looking proud me and Sans scoffed " HA are you serious I am not being on your show neither is Frisk hell no! you will try and kill us" Mettaton just laughed " oh please darling it would be so much fun...." " I will!" Frisk shouted my eyes widened " WHAT?!" " HA excellent I knew I could count on one of you pathetic humans be at my show 8:00 sharp ta ta darlings" Mettaton said as he walked out the door " Kid.... are you serious he might try and kill you!" Sans shouted " Frisk no way you are going on his rubbish show! Frisk... why?..." I said as I knelt down to her height Frisk started rubbing her hands " I wanna help him too Mae... please can't I just try" I sighed " fine.... but i'm coming too I dont want him doing any "funny business"... ". Frisk was happy I accepted her decision but me and Flowey were very worried and Sans was mad that I was going with her he said that him and Papyrus will come along to keep an eye on us. After our little.. conversion with Mettaton my phone was fully charged I was looking at the messages my mother sent me as Alphys was talking about gory scenes in her fav animes Sans was a sleep in the chair next to me and Frisk was talking with Flowey who was now around Frisks arm. I could see how much my mother was worried it made my heart drop that I had no signal to text her that i'm alive and well.. I also had messages and missed calls off my best friend she must be worried too I sighed sadly knowing I couldn't do anything till I got out of the underground hopefully with the monsters... alive.

It was time for Frisk to go on Mettatons show that I was still not happy about and dont get me started on Papyrus he was furious at Frisk almost making her cry from his shouting luckily Sans stopped him. We were at Mettaons studio waiting backstage for the tin can to finish is stupid show as Frisk as the special guest I was slowly hating Mettaon even more in all the monsters I have met Mettaon is the worst. I crossed my arm and hid half my face in my hoodie " I swear he hurts Frisk......" I felt an arm go around my waist " dont worry sweetheart he wont only have to deal with you if the kid gets hurt boss is still full of anger" Sans chuckled evilly. I looked up at Papyrus one of his eye sockets were glowing dangerously red as he stared where Mettaon and Frisk were I gulped a little making a note to myself not to make Papyrus that angry. " ladies and gentle monsters are special guest today is a little human girl by the name of Frisk!" Mettaon said dramatically as he waved his hands as Frisk walked out with a confident smile " oh.. I cant watch imma.. just gonna stay in your hood Mae.." Flowey said as he ducked down into my hood I watched closely as the show went on it was ok at first Mettaton was giving Frisk questions about the monsters she has met so far and some surface questions too. Until it was time for the main event " darlings it is now time for the main event to see how good a human is at.. FIGHTING HAHAHAHAHA!!" Mettaton then pulled out four chainsaws my eyes widened " FRISK!!!" I yelled I saw the worry in her face " WHY THAT DOUBLE CROSSING ROBOT HOW DARE HE- HEY GET OUT OF OUR WAY NOW!!" three big body guards got in mine and the skeleton brothers way from getting to Frisk " hey move it fattys!" Sans shouted but it was no use they were blocking our view and path from Frisk all we could hear were chainsaws swiping in the air. " come on Mae.... you gotta do something.... think, think" I said to myself as I looked around I then saw a metal pole in gymnastics in school I was good with balancing on a big stick and spinning it round whilst doing gymnastic stuff I was surprised myself just like everyone else in my class was. I then had an idea I ran to the back and grabbed the pole " Mae what are you doing?" Sans said raising a brow I held the pole high and smiled at Sans " saving Frisk..." I then ran forward and put the pole inches away from the guards and jumped over them using the pole for support " WHA-????" Sans and Papyrus said almost making their jaws drop to the floor. I landed on my feet and surprised that worked I also accidently hit one of the guards with the pole I giggled a little as I ran to save Frisk she was on the floor dodging the chainsaws as Mettaton laughed insanely. Before one of the chainsaws reached for Frisks head I blocked it with the pole as it made a screeching noise from the impact Mettaton then looked at me in confusion. I glared at him " you mess with one human you mess with me too" I said as I whacked the chainsaw out of one of his hands it flung across the studio hitting the wall and breaking. Frisk got up quickly and ran behind me " Oh.. so the little bone fucker wants to play to huh?" I growled a little and blushed in anger and on his comment I knew what he meant..." yeah and you haven't seen what im like to people who piss me off over the edge!" I said as I started to twirl the pole around " HAHAHAHA you fighting your just weak but so be it.." Mettaton said with a toothy grin as he started up his chainsaws again " hmmm.. I maybe weak but I know how to fight...". Mettaton the lunged two chainsaws at me but they just got brought back from the pole twirling too fast that they almost hit Mettatons chest I smirked and had a chance to whack the chainsaws out of his other two arms which I did they went flying one into a door and the other flying up and hitting a light that broke and sparked. Mettaton growled " NO THIS IS MY SHOW YOU ARE RUINING IT!" I scoffed "you asked us on here dumbass" I then felt something run down my face I quickly put my finger on my cheek and looked at my finger it was the black tears again... this time I knew what was the coarse Happy mask.... I guess she was helping me out a bit no wonder I was surprised earlier. Metttaons last chainsaw went for my arm and I didn't dodge in time and it scraped it I felt blood run down my arm quickly I winced at the pain as the pole slowed down a little . " HAHAHAHA SEE WEAK!" I could feel Sans eyes on me and Mettaon he kicked the pole out of my hand and slammed his foot on my chest and pushing me down " say bye bye HAHAHA!" Mettaton laughed as he lifted the chainsaw high up I then swung my legs up to hit his chest " ACK!". He Stumbled backwards as I got up quickly holding my arm Mettaton then fell off the stage with a thump the body guards ran after him quick to help him up that gave Sans and Papyrus a chance to teleport out Papyrus picked Frisk up and teleported back home Sans came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and growling like a an animal protecting its mate and teleporting us back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

I was on the sofa getting a bollocking off Sans I wasn't really listening to him I was looking at the rose that has grown and wrapped around the cut I got from Mettatons chainsaw. " Mae are you even listening! that was really stupid on what you did you're lucky it was sexy to watch you fight like that" Sans mumbled I turned and faced him " huh what... you thought that was sexy?" Sans shook his head and hands " t-thats not the point you could've got ya arm cut off sweetheart grrr... I swear if I see that tin can again...." Sans growled darkly " I...I'm sorry Sans I didn't mean to scare you.... I didn't know what else to do he was going to kill Frisk I couldn't of just stand there and watch my friend who is like a sister to me get slaughtered by a killer four armed robot..." I said looking down. I heard Sans sigh as he touched the rose on my arm " its ok... sweetheart but wish you told me that bloody roses grow when ya hurt yourself..." I looked up at him and smiled a little " heh sorry.... but now I have a hole in my hoodie how am I going to fix it I cant sew for shit" Sans just grinned " nah dont worry about that I can fix it for ya luv" I raised an eyebrow at him " you can sew?" Sans just stared at me as his smile dropped " yeah... Papyrus didn't make his armor costume thing himself..." I scoffed " HA really I thought he did im surprised Sans I guess you aren't that lazy hahaha" I said punching his arm playfully " hey what do you take me for I used to do science shit you know" I just giggled and rolled my eyes at him. Frisk then came running in jumping into my arms " woah Frisk calm down i'm fine"  I-I-I AM SO SORRY MAE I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!..... it was all going so well until....*sniff* t-thank you for saving me....*sniff* i'm so sorry" Frisk said as she sobbed I just smiled down at her I could see she had a bandage around her leg and arm. I sighed " Frisk.. I wasn't going to let you get killed not on my watch I had to do something.." I said as I hugged her tight " it was stupid of you to do older human" I looked up as Papyrus stared down at me with his arms crossed " well at least I saved Frisk.... can we all shut up about it now.... its over and done with.." Papyrus just squinted his sockets at me until he sighed annoyingly and walked into the kitchen pushing Sans out the way a little. " imma going to help Papy with food.." Frisk said as she smiled a little at me and jumped down off my lap and walked into the kitchen. I just sighed as I rubbed my face " what a... day.." " hey... sweetheart do ya wanna go to Grillbys for a bit?" Sans said as he stroked my cheek I blushed a little and the sudden touch of his bone fingers " u-uhm... sure...". Sans teleported us to Grillbys I looked around a bit and saw the monsters that come in here all the time I saw Greater dog at the table I waved at him and his grumpy face went happy as he panted and wagged his tail. I giggled a little that he was happy to see me Sans then grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the counter. " you dont want to be a chew toy flower..." Sans said as his red eye stared at me I just rolled my eyes and giggled " well I think Greater dog likes me he looked grumpy when we came in then happy when he saw me I said as I smirked and crossed my arms Sans just sighed and faced forward. Grillby came out the kitchen twirling a knife I frowned a little thinking that he might or could hurt himself or someone. he grinned as he saw me and Sans " aaahhh my fav costumer and his precious little flower~" he cooed I crossed my arms I heard Sans growl a little " yeah.. touch me and I'll show you how good I am with knives" " oh a feisty little innocent one you are like threatening dont you I know you dont mean it darling?" I puffed up my cheeks as I felt my face heat up from anger he was right tough I do threaten but I wouldn't really hurt anyone that Metttaon was lucky because if I did..." " Grillbz stop flirting with her she belongs to me pal.." Sans said darkly as his eye sockets went dark. Grillby just chuckled as he cleaned the knife he then pulled out some mustard and a can of pepsi I opened the can and took a drink at the same time Sans took a gulp of mustard " heh.. cant wait till you two have kids.." Grillby mumbled as he had a wicked smile on his face and knew we would hear him my eyes widened as I almost choked on my pepsi Sans accidently squirted all the mustard onto his face he coughed too " * cough* you bastard you * cough* did that on purpose! * cough" Sans said between coughs. I just felt my whole face turn red as a tomato and a whole load of thoughts and questions flooded into my head " oh my god what we've only been dating for like almost 2 months dont get me wrong I would love to have kids when i'm a bit older it's my dream to have my own family but we have never spoke about sex or other lewd things I know Sans thinks about it a lot because he's kind of a perv but can skeletons even have sex?  does he even have a.... omfg jfc Mae what are you thinking! stahp" " sweetheart? hey Mae" I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out my head " huh yeah?" Sans raised a brow at me " i'm going to clean the mustard off my face I'll be five minutes k?" I nodded " yeah ok" as Sans hopped off the stool  I put my hands on my face to muffle my squeal a little " HNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" I heard a chuckle I lifted my head up slowly " you were thinking it weren't you you dirty little sinner~" Grillby said smirking " HNNNNNN shut up! was not!".

 An hour later we were walking back home I was still a bit flustered over my thoughts luckily it was snowing a little bit heavy so me and Sans had our hoods up I was looking round Snowdin  and spotted a coffee shop I gasped a little I have not had a proper cup of tea in ages I tugged on Sans sleeve he turned and faced me " what's up flower?" he smirked  I pointed to the coffee shop " Sans uhm do you wanna go for a warm drink?" I asked with a cheeky smile I saw him blush red a little " like urrr.. a date...."  my eyes widened a little well I just wanted to warm up and wasn't thinking of it as a date well we are together and haven't been on one yet so why not I nodded and smiled sweetly " sure" Sans nodded back and walked in front of me to the coffee shop I followed behind come to think of it no boy has really taken me on a date.... I smiled that Sans was going to be the first and I was glad I ran to catch up with him. I opened the door to the coffee shop it made a little ting and a horse like monster lady came up to us she looked like a gypsy horse she had fluffy hooves that swished as she trotted over to us I held in a giggle from the clip clopping she had black fur and a black main she also had a curly horn like a unicorn would have a straight one she had piercing red eyes as well but smiled sweet as she came to us . " hello table for two?" she said in a deep sweet voice " yes please luv" Sans said lazily the horse monster smiled at us " please follow me" she said as she started walking to a two seater table by the window. I grabbed Sans hand shyly as some monsters stared at me they could only see half my face because of my hood but could tell I was human lucky Sans was with me. the horse monster put two menus on the table as me and Sans took our seats " I'll be back to take your order" she said as she smiled sweetly at me and walked to the counter I smiled back I guess she didn't mind I was human or that she had to pretend to be nice. I grabbed one of the menus and looked at the drinks trying to find a cup of tea well if they have hot chocolate and coffee they should have... "YES found it tea" I said to myself Sans just chuckled at me " so thats why you wanted to come here for some tea? he said raising a brow. I looked up at him and smiled " yep I haven't had any in ages its my fav hehe" Sans grinned " well tea isn't very popular down here but lucky you spotted a coffee shop that does tea sweetheart thats TEA-tastic heh" I frowned and puffed up my cheeks at his pun " that was rubbish Sans". The horse monster came back with a note pad and pen " what will it be guys?" she said with a smile " just a tea for me please" " urrr coffee and make it strong I'll need it luv" the horse monster nodded as she turned and walked back to do our drinks " you better not get all hyper Sans... I swear" Sans smirked and stared at me with his sockets half lidded " gotta take more than one strong coffee to make me get all hyper on ya sweetheart~" he said with a wink I blushed a little " Sans...". The horse monster brought our drinks I said thank you to her we drank in silence I stared at the window watching the snow fall and monster children building snowmen and throwing snowballs I smiled a little it reminded me of how I used to play in the snow when I was a kid I giggled to myself knowing that I always wore pigtails. Sans got a confused look on why I was giggling to myself as he leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his coffee he then looked where I was looking and smiled as he closed his eye sockets lazily. I finished my tea but Sans was still drinking his coffee " Sans come on hurry up Papyrus is going to have your skull if we are late for dinner..... again" I said with a straight face Sans groaned in annoyance " UUUGGGHHHH fine, fine but you owe me I was enjoying the peace and quiet for once" he said grumbling as he stretched making some of his bones pop I cringed a little at the noise as I stood up " yeah, yeah I owe you anyway.. " I mumbled Sans got up and went to the counter too pay I was by the door waiting the horse monster came walking up to me smiling still " hi..... yeah just ignore the stares of the monsters around you heh I've never seen a human before it's very fascinating most monsters here... would try to hurt you but I've always been fascinated in human culture they have horses like me as pets I think thats cute hehe" she said as her ears twitch in happiness I couldn't help smile she looked scary but was actually really sweet for real. " is that skeleton your boyfriend or..?" I nodded " yeah heh.. he is" her eyes widened a little " wow never thought one of the most terrified monsters in Snowdin would fall for a human you must be very special to him" she said with a smirk I blushed a little " heh... thanks I guess". the monster horse then stared at me in concern " does he do stuff to you you dont want him too?.. not trying to seem rude it's just that I've heard he's a real pervert..." I was shocked and a bit hurt on what she said but knew that the monsters here aren't very nice even if trying to be. And are scared of Sans and Papyrus I smiled a little and shook my head " no he doesn't he's actually really sweet still kind of a pervert but really sweet hehe" I said blushing a little she smiled back at me in relief " the names Vonny by the way" " i'm Mae" Vonny Nodded and I nodded back. Sans  then walked over to us " sorry I took so long sweetheart stupid line was moving so fucking slow... shall we get going?" I hummed in response as Sans opened the door for me I waved bye to Vonny as me and Sans walked out.

Sans teleported us home luckily we werent late for dinner Papyrus looked really proud  because he made his favourite dish with the help of Frisk as he says " the most fantastic lasagna ever!" me and Sans just looked at eachother with a straight face then looked back at Papyrus " OLDER HUMAN YOU HAVE TO TASTE SOME NOW!" he said with a proud grin I sighed as I sat next to Frisk at the table " fine, fine ok" I didnt like lasanga very much but I was not going to tell Papyrus that at all not ever I would eat it sometimes tough. I grabbed my fork and took a bite of the "best lasanga ever" it was actully quite nice I smiled up at Papyrus " wow Papyrus this is actully really good" I said as I took another mouth full Papyrus scoffed proudly "  OF COURSE IT IS OLDER HUMAN ME AND THE LITTLE HUMAN MADE IT!" he shouted I winced a little why does he shout a lot sometimes? I heard Sans groan " here we go again...." he said as he rolled his eye Papyrus just glared down at him pretending he didn't hear anything me and Frisk giggled a little as we finished our dinners. After dinner me and Frisk were in Sans room making bracelets out of coloured bands that Alphys gave us Papyrus said she brought a box round full of stuff for me and Frisk to apologize for Mettatons behaviour I scoffed a little thinking he could of just came round and apologize for trying to kill us and not get Alphys to do it " Mae look im getting better at making bracelets hehe" Frisk said smiling up at me and showing me her blue and purple bracelet I smiled and hummed " yeah Frisk that looks really good I love it hehe" I said as I ruffled her hair. Frisk was in some scruffy PJ's that were in the bag I had a feeling that Gaster sent us the bag but I didn't really want to ask why he looked more scary then Papyrus and I didn't really want to anger him if he didn't want me to know why he gave us the bag that was fine with me. I was in my pink jumper that reached down over my thighs and wearing the yellow socks Sans gave me I also had my hair up in a ponytail and two strands of hair at each side of my face" Mae....when should we free the monsters?.." my smiled faded as I looked at Frisk she was looking a bit sad " I urrr.... umm I don't know Frisk..... are we even ready to face the King... are you ready?" I said feeling worried I really wanted to finally free the monsters but... I was so scared to face King Asgore so terrified what he could do too us. Frisk looked away a bit and shook her head " no.... im scared Mae.... but I really wanna help the monsters.... Papy .... and Tori...." Frisk said as tears started to show in her eyes Toriel was alright with us now we went to go and see her to apologize and for her to get to know us and to not let her be lonely anymore becuase I knew what it was like to be lonely. " Sansy.... he's happy that he met you... and you're happy that you met him... im scared Mae..... I dont wanna face the King... yet....." I hugged Frisk as she cried a little " ssshhh....ssshhhh its ok Frisk we wont go and face him yet alright....." I said as I stroked her hair. Sans then came in " hey flower, kid whatcha doing in here?" I put my finger to my lips Frisk fell asleep on me I got off the bed slowly trying not to wake her I could see Sans looking me up and down I blushed a little and rolled my eyes as I walked past him to the door " im going to take Frisk in Papyrus room he's down stairs yeah?" Sans nodded " yup" I nodded back at him as I walked to Papyrus room and placed Frisk slowly on his bed I smiled knowing that Papyrus wouldnt mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( warning bit sexul but no smut yet >w>)  
> Tumblr if ya wanna ask my stuff ~ http://goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/%C2%A0

I walked back to Sans room " hm Sans?" I looked around and only saw his jacket and shirt on the bed I looked out the doorway and saw the bathroom door closed " hm he must be in the shower at 10:00pm tough?" I just shrugged and walked over to the bed and tilted my head I was curious about his jacket I looked out the door again to see if Sans had finished his shower a smirk sneaked onto my face  I Picked his jacket up it smelt like mustard, sweat and smoke I scrunched up my face a little and made a note in my head to wash Sans jacket in the morning. I waved my hand threw the fluff of his hood it was so soft no wonder he loves this jacket I giggled to myself I then had an idea to try it on I bit my lip thinking Sans might walk in at any moment I took one more glance at the door then back to the jacket I grinned as I slowly put Sans jacket on me it was quite big on me the sleeves went over my hands and the end of the jacket went over my thighs. I started giggling like a little school girl as I put the hood over my head and started to wave my arms I didn't care at the moment that the jacket smelt of mustard,sweat AND smoke I was having way too much fun being silly and swinging the jacket sleeves around me and dancing about a bit. I then heard the click of the bathroom door I jumped and gasped a little as I scrambled to take the jacket off and put it back on the bed I placed it where it was before and jumped into the bed and rolled onto my side to pretend I was asleep I blushed a little thinking I almost got caught. I heard footsteps come in the room I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep " hmmm flower are ya a sleep?" I bit my lip as I heard him coming closer to the bed. I could feel his eyes on my back and moving to his jacket and shirt I then felt the bed creak and mattress taking Sans weight I felt my face getting redder " heh... dont pretend your asleep sweetheart~ I could smell your scent on my jacket...." I panicked in my head " what... skeletons have that kind of animal like instincts what am I thinking there monsters for God sake!??? shit.... he probably can smell his scent on me HNNN... why haven't I noticed sooner????" I said in my head. I then felt a cold bony hand touch my leg I gasped and jumped up almost bumping my head into Sans skull I gritted my teeth he was fucking shirtless he was only in his shorts I squinted my eyes at him "  what the hell Sans I-I was sleeping!"  Sans just chuckled as his red eye glowed he then used his magic to shut the bedroom door I jumped a little it was darker now in the room the only light that was on was the lamp and Sans red eye I stared at him in awe his glowing eye magic was reflecting off his skull and his gold tooth glinting in the light. He then moved closer to my face I clenched the covers " why were you wearing my jacket? do you want me that bad on you heh~" he said with a pervy smirk as he growled a little my eyes widened as I pushed his face out of mine " n-no I... just wanted to try it on!" I said pouting I then felt something wet on my hand I gasped and took my hand away from his face he licked my hand " ew Sans really!" I said as I wiped my hand on the bed. Sans had lust in his eyes as he licked his teeth " hmm.. you know doll I was wondering why you were just wearing your jumper and socks.... heh I see why now" " b-because I was col-" before I could finish my sentence I was pinned to the bed with Sans on top of me I felt my face heat up even more he looked quite attractive with just his shorts on why is this skeleton so damn hot. Sans leaned down to my neck his warm breath tickling my shoulder my breath was stuttering he pulled down my jumper to reveal my shoulder where his last bite mark was his tongue then rolled out his mouth lewdly. I gritted my teeth as he started licking the old bite mark slowly he just chuckled at my reaction he then started nibbling at my skin as his half lidded eye sockets just stared at me in amusement as his red eye glowed. I bit my lip hard trying to hold back moans. I then felt Sans cup my legs and flip me onto him as he sat up on the bed my legs were by the side of his pelvis. I just crossed my arms and pouted as I stared down at the shit eating grin he had "  dont look at me like that doll this is your fault i'm acting like this~" he said playfully I just squinted my eyes and frowned at him " how is this my fault!" " because..." he leaned forward to my ear " your such a pretty human... sometimes I can't control myself flower.... having your hair like that.. and just wearing a jumper and MY old yellow socks... makes me want you.. so bad..." he hummed. I just squealed and put my hands on my face " oh my god stop you're doing this on purpose!!" Sans just laughed a little at my reaction " yeah but it's true" he cooed as he poked his tongue out a little I glared at him I wasn't watching where my hands were going and I grabbed Sans ribs his eyes sockets widened and a big red blush appeared on his cheek bones as he grunted. My hands jerked away " oh my god i'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was putting-ACK! S-Sans..." Sans grabbed my waist as he digged his claw like fingers a bit into my skin as he bit my shoulder and started licking the drops of blood my breathing went stutter again as I felt my face heat up even more. I whimpered a little to stop myself from moaning as he licked my neck to my jawline until he reached my lips. He huffed as I stared at him my eyes half lidded " gotta be careful doll... where you touch..... sorry couldn't help myself heh" he said with a smirk as he started to move his hands over my curves I giggled a little. We both leaned in for a kiss I couldn't hold in my moans much longer as he slid in tongue into mouth and started to fight for dominance with my tongue. He chuckled at my attempt to hold my moans I frowned a little I then felt Sans hand slither up my stomach I winced at his really cold hand he then slid his hand down till I grabbed his wrist he looked up at me blushing and sweating a little as I broke the kiss I smiled weakly at him and shook my head " no Sans..... n-not yet..." I said looking away a bit. " Come on you said you owed me for keeping me awake that night you had a nightmare and for ruining my peace and quiet from my bro" I nodded " yeah.... but Sans please understand just not yet..... ok?" Sans kindly smiled and pulled me down to lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me " it's ok sweetheart... I can.. wait..." I smiled feeling a little bit guilty but happy that he understands " but.... maybe next time if ya wanna wear my jacket keep your clothes off doll it's more comfortable then~" I sighed in annoyance and grabbed a pillow and hit him with it " shut up Sans and got to sleep".

 The next day me and Frisk were outside playing in the snow well when I say we I meant Frisk she was playing with Doggo chasing him round playfully I was sitting on a rock with a cup of hot chocolate in my hand I smiled as I watched Frisk play Sans was grumpy with me because I got up early to wash his smelly jacket I knew he wouldn't let me if he was awake I just smiled proudly not caring that he was grumpy. Papyrus was sorting out his puzzles I could hear him sorting out bear traps and Sans well he was being a lazy grump ass on the sofa I looked threw the window and Sans was watching TV he turned and glared at me as he put his middle finger up at me I rolled my eyes and faced away from him " yep... still mad hehe" I said to myself as I took a sip of my hot chocolate and snuggled into my hoodie from the cold chill. " Hehe Doggo come on give me the stick hehe" Frisk giggled Doggo barked he had a smug face on as he ran over to me my face widened as he jumped up at me " WAIT DOGGO NO AAAHHHH!" I fell backwards as my nice hot chocolate spilt all over the snow but luckily not on me. I sighed in annoyance as Doggo licked my face I felt my head getting cold as I sat up and my hair now a little wet from the snow I stared down at Doggo he was just looking up at me panting and wagging his tail " you little shit... I didn't even finish my drink.." I mumbled. Frisk then came running over to me " hehe are you ok Mae?" she said trying not to laugh I nodded as I stood up lifting Doggo up with me too " yep i'm fine but that was a real waist of a hot chocolate..." Frisk giggled " it's fine there's still some hot chocolate powder left I think" me and Frisk walked back into the house Sans was still looking grumpy watching some kind of gory movie on TV he didn't notice we walked in or he was just ignoring us I dropped Doggo onto the floor he ran too Sans and jumped onto the seat next to him. Me and Frisk went into the kitchen I checked the washing machine it still had twenty minutes left. I sighed and went to the cupboard to get the cocoa powder as Frisk turned the kettle on for me I also grabbed a cup that said number one lazy bones I chuckled knowing it was Sans mug. After I made my second hot chocolate I walked over to the sofa and sat in Sans lap he grunted a bit from my weight I just sat there smirking to myself and sipping the hot chocolate I could feel him glaring at me " get off.." he said not amused I just ignored him he then lifted his legs up to try and get me off I gasped a little " hey knock it off grumpy bones!" I said as I glared at him " I swear.. you make me lose my second cup of hot chocolate i'm gonna try and see if your head comes off!" I said I was curious actually if Sans and Papyrus could actually take off their limbs  and if they had blood in their bones.... anyway I shook my head from over thinking as I heard Sans growl a little " dont threaten me doll..." I pouted " dont be grumpy your jacket should be done by now anyway it just needs to dry and then ta da all nice and clean and more fluffy" I said with some jazz hands Sans just glared at me and nudged me off  I stumbled a little and held onto my cup tight" fine.... I'll take my ass somewhere else then" I said dramatically and trying not to laugh as I walked back into the kitchen. I looked back over to Sans his eye sockets were pitch black and he was staring at me with a creepy smile I felt a shiver go down my back as I looked away quickly taking a sip of my drink " I wish he wouldn't do that it's so creepy..." I mumbled to myself. A few minutes later I went back outside to dry off Sans jacket it was quite windy so it should dry a bit quicker Frisk stayed inside helping Papyrus with the chores so I was outside alone waiting for grumpy bones jacket to dry. I crossed my arms as the wind blew more I was a bit upset that he was mad at me for a stupid reason I then heard the door open and shut I turned my head and saw Sans leaning on the wall staring at me as he smoked I huffed and faced forward watching his jacket swish in the wind. I could see monster children playing in the snow one monster child was a deer like monster that had her hair in pigtails the other was a wolf like monster with a cute winter hat that flattened his ears they were giggling a tripping a little as the wolf monster chased the deer monster playfully I smiled to myself remembering that I loved playing in the snow with my friends when I was a kid " heh good times..." I said to myself I then felt boney arms wrap around me from behind with the smell of smoke I scrunched up my face from the smell I really didn't like the smell of smoke " Sans.... you know I dont like it when you smoke near me I hate the smell..." I said without turning my head I just heard a deep chuckle as Sans put his chin on my shoulder " I thought you were mad at me for washing your jacket... stupid reason to be mad about by the way..." Sans sighed as some smoke came out of his nose " yeah.... but I can't keep away from ya for long flower heh" Sans said with a smirk I just shook my head and smiled a little " numbskull....." " heh you love me really sweetheart~".

Sans jacket had dried but it didn't take him long to make it smell of mustard and smoke again I was giving Flowey some water he's been quiet all day and I was wondering why " hey Flowey.... are you ok you seem more  quiet today?" I asked tilting my head a little. Flowey looked up at me " i'm.... fine Mae it's just I asked Frisk when we were going to face da- urr Asgore and well hopefully free the monsters and get you two back to the surface alive... but... she just blocked me out.... does she not want to go back to the surface Mae?" I looked away a little from Flowey and sighed. " She does want to go back but... you see her parents weren't that great.. and well... shes scared of facing the King of monsters at the moment..." Flowey just looked worried and more sad " does she.... not want to go back? were her parents not nice?" my eyes widened a little " no, no Flowey her parents didn't hurt her or anything they.... just didn't really give a shit about her unfortunately thats why I  babysitted her quite a lot but I didn't mind neither did she thats why she sees me as a sister because i'm always there for her  she... always thought.. she was a mistake....." I felt my chest hurt as I spoke about Frisks parents it made me sick that they dont care about their child at all and probably dont care that shes been missing for almost two months. Flowey just nodded slowly understanding why it's hard for Frisk I smiled a little at him " hey cheer up... we will face Asgore but... not yet Frisk needs... well I dont want her being scared shes been happier since she met Papyrus shes even warming up to Tori just give her time then we will go...." I said worrying still what can happen when we do face Asgore " ok ,Mae... and thank you for telling me sorry for being a bother.... and all..." " no, no Flowey you are no bother at all your our friend hehe" I said as I nudged his cheek with my finger he smiled and blushed a little. I looked over to Frisk she was on the sofa talking to Chara quietly so Sans, Papyrus and Flowey couldn't hear her talking because they would be a bit confused if they saw her talking to herself  I smiled brightly as Frisk and Chara were giggling with each other about something Flowey was talking to me about the soil that Papyrus got saying it wasn't very good but I wasn't really paying attention to him " hey Mae are you listening?" I hummed as I faced Flowey " oh sorry I was just in my own thoughts then hehe" I said blushing a bit from embarrassment Flowey just rolled his eyes at me " ugh teens these days....".


	17. Chapter 17

We were in Waterfall to get out of the cold for a while me and Frisk were walking around listening and watching the water flow Papyrus was looking for " big ass rocks" as he puts it for his puzzle traps and Sans he was holding my hand as I tiptoed and jumped from one rock to another as I had my shoes in my other hand. Frisk was behind me jumping in puddles giggling happily Flowey was wrapped around my arm sleeping soundly. I really loved coming here to Waterfall it was so beautiful Sharky and Undyne were lucky to live here I giggled and glared at Sans he was tugging my hand a little to try and make me fall " Sans knock it off hehe" Sans just grinned " what i'm not doing anything flower" he chuckled I tugged his hand back catching him off guard he stumbled a little but caught his balance. He just glared at me as I poked my tongue out at him " hehe gotcha Sans haha your face" *ping* my eyes widened as I felt my soul come out and turn blue " shit.." I mumbled I was then pulled forward into Sans arms I tried to push away but my legs and arms were tucked in Sans bear trap hug I could feel his ribs on my knees I wasn't very comfortable but he was warm tough " now, now sweetheart dont go getting cocky with me cus I can find many ways for you to use that tongue of yours" Sans whispered. I blushed and frowned at him as I smacked my hand on his chest " Sans this is no time for being a dirty pervert" I said through clench teeth  Sans just chuckled and wiggled his bone brows at me " Sans... i'm really uncomfortable like this I maybe short but I have long legs so urr can you let me go?!" Sans just sighed and rolled his red eye " fine, fine.. why do ya have to ruin the fun sometimes sweetheart?" he mumbled as he put me down. I sighed and brushed myself off I looked to see where Papyrus and Frisk were as I picked up my shoes Frisk was on Papyrus shoulders patting his head I could see an embarrassing blush on his cheek bones probably hoping Undyne or Sharky dont walk past I giggled I then checked if Flowey was ok I was surprised he was still asleep " huh.. didn't feel getting crushed by Sans then.. hehe" I mumbled to myself  "OLDER HUMAN" I turned and looked up at Papyrus a smile tried to creep onto my face Frisk was still on his shoulders so he didn't look scary with a kid on him " pfft.. y-yeah?" Papyrus glared and raised a brow at me as I tried not to laugh at him "SANS HAS GONE TO GET SOME SNACKS FOR US BUT I DO NOT TRUST HIM GETTING SNACKS ON HIS OWN GO AND FIND HIM OLDER HUMAN HE WENT THAT WAY INTO THE CAVE" he said as he pointed the way Sans went I sighed and nodded " seriously Papyrus he is your brother you should trust him" I said as I started walking " JUST GO HELP HIM OLDER HUMAN". I rolled my eyes and went to go and see where Sans went to get snacks  Flowey went to move onto Frisks arm and went straight back to sleep. " Sans, Sans!" I shouted as my voice echoed in the cave I could hear scurrying in the cave I whimpered a little as I hugged myself " Sans come on stop playing around where are you?" I was getting worried now. I then saw a dim light at the end of the cave I ran towards it " Sans?..." " Ahuhuhu hello dearie welcome to my home~" I jumped as I heard a french like voice echo I blinked a few times till I could see where I was everything was covered in.... spider webs " oh no..." I whispered to myself.

I then heard scurrying again I looked down as my eyes widened lots of spiders were coming towards me and climbing up my body I kept still the best I could as my body shuddered from all the spider legs I whimpered a little I wasn't scared of spiders I just didn't like loads of them all over me. I looked around my body some spiders stayed on my legs the rest on my arms and there was one on my shoulder smiling at me sadly I was confused why for a second till I heard the french like voice again " ahuhuhu dont move dearie or my little friends might bite you hehe" I gulped I could tell by the markings on the spiders that they were venomous ones " p-please I haven't come here to cause trouble I just came to see where my boyfriend went..." I said. I then saw five yellow glowing eyes staring at me and blinking one at a time " boyfriend? ahuhuhu my, my never thought that idiot comedian skeleton would fall for a pathetic human like you" I frowned as the monster walked out of the shadows. It was a human like spider with six arms in two of her hands she was holding a rusty teapot and in the other a rusty tea cup she had two black fangs sticking out and she had a black jagged dress on with a big red torn bow. She grined at me " I am Muffet dearie I like money..... and baking! hehe" Muffet said with a little crazy giggle. I smiled nervously at her " urrr i'm Mae.....". Muffet came walking up to me " tell me dearie why is THAT BAG OF BONES COMING INTO MY HOME AND TRYING TO STEAL FOOD FROM ME!" she said as she pointed upwards I looked up to where she was pointing Sans was hanging upside down in a cocoon made of webs he looked angry that his mouth was taped I could see his red eye glow in anger " Sans...." I whispered to myself " ahuhuhu dont worry about him dearie he will be fine... for now..." Muffet said with a toothy grin. I looked back at her " w-what do you want please... dont hurt him" I said as I felt the spiders legs on me start to feel like little needles all at once except the one on shoulder which I was still confused about " well... my blood donuts and tea aren't selling very well monsters have got bored of them.... such a shame... anyway I heard those two fish talking about two humans..." Muffet said as she lifted my head up with one of her hands I felt sweat run down my back " I always wondered what humans would taste like... has the skeleton tasted you?...." she whispered I blushed from embarrassment and anger as I stared and frowned at her " Ahuhuhu! dont worry dearie i'm not going to cook you! hehe I was joking but I heard some humans can cook very well if you cook me some cupcakes.... I'll let your boney boyfriend go... if not well... you both will be pet food". I sighed " fine... I will make you some cupcakes but you better stay on your word and please.. get your spider friends off me..." Muffet just smirked and nodded as she waved one of her arms. I then felt all the spiders crawl off me I sighed in relief I looked to Sans he now looked worried I smiled weakly at him " I'll get you down dont worry.." " human! this way I have all the ingredients you need... ahuhuhu" I nodded at her as I rolled up my sleeves and tied my hair up " you have one hour dearie... one of my spiders will be watching you very carefully so no tricks" Muffet said as she walked away. "  shit... Papyrus is going to be so mad.. heh" I said to myself as I laughed weakly and started to make the stupid cupcakes. A few minutes in as I was rolling the dough I felt a tap on my hand I looked down and saw the little spider that was on my shoulder I frowned a little at it " h-hi... um... are you ok?" she said with a squeaky like voice I nodded at her " i-im sorry about your boyfriend being hanged upside down... Muffet caught him stuffing donuts in his pockets he's done it before but got caught this time.." I giggled a little " yeah.. thats sounds like him" I sighed " better get these cakes done or his brother is going to get very angry if we dont get back to him.." I said as I put the cakes into the little oven. "Oh i'm Mae by the way... so why are you here being all nice to me?" the spider looked away nervously  " I ummm.. well you dont know what Muffet can do to us... she cooks us.. and makes stuff out of us... it's.. horrible...." I frowned a little and crossed my arms as I walked back over to the table " you didn't answer my question". The spider just looked up at me with fear in her eyes " p-please take me with you... I dont wanna be cooked you know the tea she makes is made of spiders blood... " I sighed and held out my hand for her " fine.. but know backstabbing I swear if you do I'll get my friend to squash you.." the spider nodded quickly as I put her in my pocket. An hour later I finished the cupcakes Muffet walked in with Sans still cocooned in webs and his mouth still taped she threw him on the floor and walked over to me I had a worried expression on my face  " t-there I made you some bloody cupcakes now let Sans go!" Muffet hummed as she studied my cupcakes on the table I ran over to Sans and pulled the tape off his mouth "  AGGGHH YOU WAIT MUFFET I WILL FUCKING SQUASH YOU YOUR DONUTS TASTE LIKE SHIT ANYWAY!" Sans shouted. Muffet just turned a smiled evilly at us " ahuhuhu these cupcakes will do nicely I doubted you there  for a second human... but... I still need something to feed my PET!" Muffet said as she grabbed my ankle I gasped as she pulled me towards her " HEY YOU GET YOUR FILTHY SIX ARMS OFF HER YOU BUG BITCH!!" Sans yelled as he tried to break free by ripping the webs off with his teeth Muffet ignored his insult as she lifted me up by the ankle on a string of web I winced as I felt pain in my ankle " I knew you would plan something like this..." "ahuhuhu you know us monsters so well... dearie... i'm surprised this stupid short skeletons brother hasn't killed you ye-" Muffet was then surrounded by red and thrown against the wall " I said... get away from her" Sans growled darkly as his eye glowed in anger and rage.

Sans cut the string and catched me in his arms " you alright sweetheart?..." I smiled weakly at him " I think... she sprained my ankle...." Sans growled a bit " can you walk?" I shake my head " I dont think so its really badly sprained" I winced" feels like it too" " ahuhuhu such a weak human im surprised shes not dead yet hahaha!" Muffet said as she stood up Sans was about to raise his hand to slam Muffet into the wall again I put my hand on his and shook my head " Sans... just leave her... let's get back before Papyrus gets really, really mad..." Sans sighed " ok sweetheart hold on...". Sans teleported us back to Papyrus,Frisk And Flowey "AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN HOW LONG DOES IT FUCKING TAKE TO GET- what....  WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLDER HUMAN??" Papyrus said as he came running over to us Frisk gasped " Mae... is she ok Sansy?" " heh... we had a little trouble with Muffet boss.. and yeah she will be fine kid... shes just got a very bad sprained ankle..." " YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL SNACKS FROM HER AGAIN SANS? UNBELIEVEABLE YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SANS" Papyrus said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at Sans he just glared back.Papyrus and Sans teleported us back home Sans put me on the sofa as he went to go and get the first aid kit. I took my shoe off carefully and my sock I winced a little as my ankle started hurting again " aw geez hate it when I sprain my ankle..." Frisk came and sat next to me with Flowey still on her arm. " Will you be alright?" I smiled at her and nodded " yeah.. I'll be fine but.. I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day heh..." Frisk gave me a worried look "hey cheer up Frisk really i'm fine ok?" Frisk nodded slowly and sighed " ok..... Mae.." " hey Frisk come on let's go and see what Papyrus is up too yeah?" Flowey said as he smiled sadly at Frisk. Frisk  jumped down from the sofa to go find Papyrus I sighed and rubbed my face Sans came back with the first aid kit he sat next to me and started to wrap bandages around my ankle I closed my eyes a little as the pain started up again as he wrapped the bandage around " sorry flower... i'm going as gentle as I can.." Sans said as he panicked a little I just giggled " Sans... its ok dont worry I can deal with the pain I've sprained my ankle before I always did as a child hehe". After Sans finished bandaging up my ankle we sat and watched TV I couldn't really go or do anything for the rest of the day now " Sans.... I heard that you stole snacks from Muffet she wouldn't have tied you up in webs for no reason...." I said as I turned and faced him. Sans started sweating a little " urrr.... yeah.. but um.. yeah not gonna do that shit again...."  "Sans..." I said as I heard little giggling in my pocket I just smirked and shook my head at him.


	18. Chapter 18

It was night time I had to sleep on the sofa because I still couldn't walk but it was healing slowly the rose vine was helping too I was still confused why roses grew on me every time I hurt myself. I wanted to ask Gaster see if he knew anything about it I made a note in my head to ask him in the morning Sans was on the sofa with me I told him he could go to bed but he didn't want to leave me down here alone. He was lying on my chest snoring very loudly... but I didn't mind I couldn't sleep anyway I sighed as I rubbed Sans skull slowly he started purring a little in his sleep I put my hand over my mouth to try not to giggle and wake him up. He was so cute sometimes even though he hates being called cute I sighed happily as I looked out the living room window I wanted to go for a little walk to try and make myself tired and to see if my ankle would feel better. I lifted Sans head up slowly from my chest and placed his head down on the pillow I then slowly moved myself off the sofa trying to place my feet slowly on the floor. I winced a little as I felt pain rush up my ankle but it slowly disappeared as I felt the rose vine tighten a little I hummed in amazement I then grabbed my jumper and hoodie and slipped on my shoes carefully. I opened the door and felt the cold chill hit me it was a peaceful night snow just flowing down slowly. I looked back to see if Sans was still asleep I smiled of course he would be still asleep I closed the door slowly and started walking around looking at Snowdin it looked kinda pretty at night I walked into the forest I didn't want to go too far just in case I got lost I sat on a fallen tree I closed my eyes and listened to the mini river flow and the wind blowing I could feel the snow fall on my face. I smiled to myself the underground was so beautiful but it was a shame that the sun didn't shine down here it would be even more beautiful with sunrises and sunsets that gave me more reason to help these monsters the best I can. I then heard rustling I gasped as I opened my eyes " h-hello?" I said as I darted my eyes around " S-Sans?....." I stood up slowly still looking around me " hello human.." I jumped a little from the deep voice I turned around slowly and saw a deer like monster with giant anklers which had four little trees on them and its mouth was like ant pincers with loads of sharp teeth I looked up at him in amazement and shock " it's a bit late for you to be wandering in these woods human....." he chuckled  I shook my head and smiled nervously " oh... i'm sorry I was just amazed on umm... how pretty you are.." he smiled and laughed a little " why thank you human its been a while since someone has told me that I am a Gyftrot"  Gyfrot bowed " oh... nice to meet you my names Mae" I said as I bowed my head in respect he nodded in approval " I see... there's another human with you too right a younger one?" I nodded " yes... how did you know?" Gyftrot snorted as steam came out of his nose " I've been keeping an eye on both of you in Snowdin making sure those skeletons didn't hurt you.... I saw you and the child human with the skeletons I thought they were going to kill you but then I noticed you and the shorter skeleton holding hands so I left it be but kept an eye out still..." he said with a snort. I blushed a little and rubbed my neck " heh... yeah i'm kinda in relationship with that skeleton.. heh" I said nervously Gyftrot raised a brow at me " really now...." he chuckled " never thought the day that a wolf would fall in love with a deer" Gyftrot said as he sat down like a normal deer would I sat back down on the fallen tree " the wolf and deer? what do you mean Sans is not a wolf hehe" " its a saying Mae let me tell you.... you see you and the child human are like deers you came to a place that is full of dangerous wolves that want to kill you but one wolf at first didn't care about the older deer but as he got to know her and see inside her soul he started to fall for the older deer the wolves younger brother didn't care for the deers or what happened to them he just wanted to kill them for their meat ( souls) but the baby deer wanted to help him with things and be friends with the younger wolf at first he told her he doesn't need help from her but then the baby deer showed him kindness he didn't know how to respond to that so he let the baby deer help him. As time went on the wolf and his younger brother started to protect the deers from other wolves that wanted to hurt them and the more they protected the deers the more attached they got they would keep them safe no matter what". I looked away a little and thought about it " hehe I guess  your "saying" is a bit like mine and Frisks adventure down here..." I said as I smiled at Gyftrot he closed his eyes and nodded " indeed Mae... but i'm still going to keep an eye out you may trust the skeletons but I still dont.... now let me walk you back to there house you shouldn't be out here too late..." Gyftrot said as he stood up and shook the snow off his back I hummed an ok as I started walking back with Gyftrot at my side.

Gyftrot was telling me about his species as we were walking back to the skeleton brothers house " wow...  thats really fascinating I never thought your kind has lived down here longer than monsters" I said as I smiled up and Gyftrot he closed his eyes and nodded " yes... we didn't mind the monsters that came here we actually felt sorry for them that they were forced down here by your kind... " Gyftrot said as he snorted steam out his nose I sighed and looked away a little" my kind were probably not that nice back in the old days....but now not all humans are like that anymore I want all you monsters to be free from the underground and to be accepted by my town and village... but me and Frisk are kinda scared of the King and what he could or will do...." I said as I stopped outside the front door. Gyftrot looked down and smiled at me " child.... all you need to do is let faith show you the way... now I must go you stay safe now Mae and.... good luck" Gyftrot bowed his head I bowed back and smiled at him as he trotted back into the woods. I opened and closed the front door slowly I took off my hoodie and jumper staying in my vest top and my tights and shorts as I walked over back to the sofa Sans was still asleep I pushed him a little to the side trying not to wake him up as I got back into the blanket and snuggled down and closed my eyes. I then felt boney arms wrap around my waist I just smiled as I sighed happily and fell asleep. The next day me, Frisk, Papyrus, Sans and Flowey also my little spider friend who stayed on my shoulder were at the Cafe for morning hot drinks. I was talking with Vonny " woah you met a Gyftrot there rare to see your lucky hehe" Vonny giggled I smiled as I turned and faced Frisk she was quiet then she usually is " Frisk whats wrong are you ok?" I asked with a concerned look Frisk was looking down at her hot chocolate listening to Papyrus next to her telling Sans off for sleeping on his sation again. " Mae.... can we talk alone..."  Frisk said quietly. Flowey was in his pot on the table next to Frisk Flowey gave me a sad smile as Frisk stood up " ummm yeah sure...." I said as I stood up too Frisk then grabbed my hand and walked me away from the skeleton brothers a little they didn't notice we got up they were still arguing with each other. " so.. what's up Frisk you've been down lately-" "  i'm ready Mae.... to face The King..." Frisk said without looking at me my eyes widened a little " y-you are?" I said as I rubbed my arm the little spider patted my cheek and smiled at me to not worry. Frisk looked up at me with a sad smile I smiled back a little and sighed " ok... but.. we can't tell the skeleton brothers.... they are to protective of us.... we will leave when they are asleep..." Frisk nodded slowly I felt my heart sank as we walked back to the table and sat back down who knows what could happen to us... will I ever see Sans again? will we free the monsters? will we..... die trying?.... so many thoughts were going threw my head. " sweetheart you ok?" I jumped a little from being snapped out of my thoughts again I faced Sans and smiled at him " y-yeah i'm fine Sans just.. over thinking again" I said as I took a sip of my tea. Sans just gave me a worried look but nodded " ok flower you will tell me if something's wrong right?" I felt my heart hurt it was like someone was pulling my heart strings I hate to lie to Sans but he and Papyrus would try to stop me and Frisk because they would want to not let us get killed I breathed in then out slowly and nodded " of course Sans" I said with a fake smile. We were back at the house I went upstairs to go and talk to Gaster with Frisk she was a bit nervous but I told her there's nothing to worry about I opened the library room door slowly and shut it quietly " dont worry Frisk Gaster is like Sans and Papyrus put together...eerrr that may sound a bit bad because of their edgeynuss but trust me on this one heh" Frisk nodded and giggled as she stayed by my side.

" Gaster,Gaster can you hear me?" me and Frisk then jumped when a puff of red smoke appeared quite close to me " hello Mae dear yes I can hear you very well...." Gaster said with a toothy grin I frowned a little. He just smirked as he looked down to Frisk " my, my child hello I am W.D Gaster who used to be the royal scientist also father to those numbskulls down stairs.." he mumbled. Frisk giggled a little " hello i'm Frisk hehe" I just smiled " ummm Gaster I wanted to talk to you before well... ummm.... before me and Frisk go and face the King..." Gasters smirk faded as he faced me " so.... you two are finally going to try and free the monsters without you two dieing?" he said as he put his hands behind his back. I felt a shiver go down my spine as Gaster spoke Frisks grip on my hand tightened a little I nodded slowly " yes..." Gaster sighed " fine i'm not going to try and stop you... but i'm warning you two to please be careful... anyway what did you want to talk about Mae?" " oh yeah" I let go of Frisks hand to roll up my jeans to show Gaster the rose vine that was still around my ankle but I could see it was dying now because my ankle had healed over night. Gaster knelt down to my height and looked closely at my ankle " my.... I haven't seen anything like this before.." he said rubbing his chin " well they only appear when ever I hurt myself i'm just confused but they are very helpful not even Alphys knew why" I said as I shrugged " hmmm.... does Sans know?" I nodded " tell me dear what were you like with flowers on the surface?" Gaster asked as he stared at me I raised a brow at him " umm... well I always looked after flowers in my mother's garden and in my garden when I moved out specially roses they are my favorite" I said as I smiled a little at him " Gaster hummed an ok as he was thinking " I guess the roses are thanking you for helping them so they are helping you flowers are very different down here then on the surface dear" Gaster chuckled as he stood back up. I smiled and giggled finally knowing why roses and vines grow on me whenever I hurt myself now. " HUMANS DOWN STAIRS FOR DINNER NOW!!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen I winced a little at his scratchy voice " OK WE'RE COMING NOW" I shouted back Gaster gave an annoyed look " ugh.. still rude and loud as always heh... well guess thats our time talking girls farewell and... please be safe both of you.." he said as he ruffled Frisks hair and took my hand and kissed it " Gaster... if we do free the monsters would you be able to come on the surface?" I said as I gave him a worried look Gaster just smiled down at me as he put his hand on my head " maybe or maybe not dear... just have to wait and see.." and before I could say anything else he vanished I sighed and rubbed my arm as me and Frisk walked out the door and down stairs. " humans what took you so long? seriously come down straight away when I call you both geez!" I just nodded as I sat next to Sans at the table. I jumped a bit as I felt a bony hand touch my thigh almost dropping the food on my fawk I turned and faced Sans he had a concerned and annoyed look on " Mae.... what's the matter you've not been ya self since we left the Cafe.. tell me sweetheart I wanna help ya.." I could feel tears welling up but I held them back and just smiled and shook my head at him " Sans... please dont worry nothings wrong i'm fine i'm just.... t-tired thats all" I said with a fake joyful tone inside I could feel my heart sink even more. Sans eye sockets went dark for a minute then his red eye appeared again as he nodded at me and started eating again without a word. That night me and Frisk decided to go when Papyrus and Sans were asleep Flowey was going to come with us too because well he came with us from the very start. I sat on the bed as I played a videogame to pass the time Sans said he found them in all the trash thats in Waterfall they were 90's games I found a cool fighting game to play. Sans was sitting next to me watching me fight " heh not bad sweetheart at the fighting s' ok I guess" he said with a evil grin I just pouted at him " oh yeah think you can do better i'm badass at these games you know" I said laughing a little Sans chuckled as he reached for the controller in my hand and giving me a sneaky kiss on the lips as he took the controller away from me quickly I blushed a little " Sans at least warn me geez hehe" Sans just grinned lazily as he started playing the game. I smiled sadly thinking this might be the last moment I spend with Sans I then went behind Sans and wrapped my arms around his ribs and hugged him tight as I cried silently on his shirt lucky it was kind of dark in the room except for the TV light " flower stop trying to put me off cheater heh" I giggled a little " hehe sorry your just.... so warm I... I love you Sans.." I felt him tense a little " yeah.. you too.. flower"  it was hard for Sans to say those word "I love you" but he knew how to show me he loved me so that was good enough for me. An hour later Sans fell asleep playing the video game which I knew he would I slowly took the controller from his hands trying not to wake him and put it next to the game console and turned the TV off I grabbed a blanket and placed it over him and kissed his skull as I felt tears going down my face again. " good night Sans...." I said as I touched the choker that Sans got me I smiled sadly to myself as I took it off and placed it on his chest so whatever happens he will have something to remember me by. I then tied my hair up and grabbed my bag and opened the door slowly and took one more glance at Sans before I closed the door " sweet dreams Sans....".


	19. Chapter 19

I took a deep breath and quietly walked down stairs where Frisk was waiting she was sobbing a little I put my hand on her head and smiled sadly at her as I then grabbed her hand. She smiled up at me sadly " come on... let's get this over with...." I said as I sighed  I reached for the front door as Frisk picked up Flowey but then I felt a tug on my tights I looked down and saw Doggo he was whimpering. I smiled a little and knelt down to him and stroked him behind his ears " i'm sorry... bud but me, Frisk and Flowey must go now...." I whispered as I touched his collar well Sans choker which made me sad even more. Doggo nuzzled into my hand and licked it I closed my eyes to hold back tears as I stood back up " bye Doggo....." I turned around and opened the door but was tugged back by Doggo " no Doggo we have to go.... to help them.... him.... please Doggo stop it...." I nudged Doggo away from me with my foot he just started barking Frisk gasped and grabbed my hand as she started running before the skeleton brothers woke up from Doggos barking I didn't take my eyes off the front door to the house as we were running I saw Doggo run up the stairs I then knew what he was doing thats when I looked away. We had to get to the Castle as fast as we could now Flowey guided us thru Waterfall it's been four months now since me and Sans told each other are feelings. " I really like ya Mae..." " I like you too Sans..." I smiled weakly to myself and sniffed as the memories. I stopped when Frisk stopped she was looking to the right " why did you stop?...." I looked to where she was looking my eyes widened a little it was Sharky and Undyne they were just staring at us frowning in concern " the soul of happiness and the soul filled with determination...." Sharky whispered loudly " good luck punks... you will need it!" Undyne yelled. Me and Frisk smiled and nodded at them as we carried on walking " i'm guessing they didn't tell the skeleton brothers....." Sharky said " duh I've seen the way Papyrus is like with that child and the way Sans protects the older human like a wolf... ugh kinda not like Sans to get attached to someone especially a human" Undyne said as she crossed her arms" Mae is special both the humans are....". Me and Frisk walked out of Waterfall I was lost in my thoughts till I heard what sounded like music from a music box " Frisk, Flowey to you hear that?" Frisk turned around and hummed" yeah...." we saw a monster like statue with an umbrella above it it was playing a sad but pretty lullaby. I turned to Frisk and Flowey they were both sobbing I then walked over to them and hugged them as I hummed along to the lullaby " shhhh it will be ok.... we will.... be ok....." I said as I sighed and took Frisks hand and started walking again getting closer to the place Called New home and to the castle. We walked for an hour in silence letting our thoughts and memories take over our minds till Flowey spoke " were almost there... to the King...." he said sadly I hummed and nodded in response. It seemed like hours went passed as we finally reached a house that looked like Tori's but it was just grey with buttercups everywhere " do we umm knock or...." Frisk said looking around " just walk in the King... will be waiting in the throne room.... we just got to go threw his home, to the judgement hall, to the throne room... let's get going before the skeleton brothers find out where we've gone..." Flowey said sadly. I winced a little as I felt my chest hurt but I shook it off for now I breathed in through my nose then out " yeah... let's get going" I said looking down at Frisk and Flowey  as I smiled they smiled weakly back at me we then started to walk with our eyes looking around the home " it looks almost like Toriel's home... heh guess that Asgore likes books too huh?" I said laughing weakly to myself. I looked over to Frisk she was looking into the mirror I put my hands on her shoulders " despite everything it's... still you Frisk..." I half smiled at her in ther mirror she smiled back softly " come on... let's go then Mae....." Frisk said as she headed for the exit door with Flowey I sighed and rubbed my arm I was thinking about Sans as I started following Frisk he and Papyrus must be looking for us now I sighed I felt my soul scream in my head I winced and touched my head with my hand " Sans.... i'm so sorry..... please forgive me...." I whispered. As we walked our footsteps became echos we were now in a big hall a judgement hall I looked around and gasped it was so pretty. " The King is right thru that door and the barrier to the surface.... you know what's going to happen when you go in there right?" Flowey said looking down Frisk nodded as she placed Flowey down " w-what are you doing you cant leave me here you will both get killed if-" " Flowey.... I dont want you hurt... me and Mae have to go in alone....." Frisk said as she turned and walked over to me. " B-but Frisk you can't..." Flowey sighed in defeat " I'll wait here then just...... just in case you two c-come... back..." Flowey said as he looked down. Frisk took my hand and started walking I was lost in my thoughts again the surface..... haven't seen the sun or the blue sky in four long months " Mae.."  but the four months I've been down here were at first terrifying then...... wonderful....." Mae!" I shook my head " o-oh sorry Frisk...." I smiled sadly at her " ready?" she nodded slowly I breathed in and out as I looked up at the door and pressed my hand on it I could feel tears run down my face I was so scared.

 

~Sans pov~

I was awoken by barking by that bloody mutt I grumbled as I turned over but the barking was getting louder " geez that mutt is going to go thru the window in a minute..." I sat up and rubbed my sockets and looked to my side to see if the mutt woke Mae up I frowned she wasn't there like she usually is sleeping so soundly that sometimes it makes my soul tingle I looked around my room to see if she fell asleep somewhere else but nothing at all. I then started to worry " Mae... Mae!" I put my hands down on the mattress then felt something under my right hand I hooked it up with my finger so I could see what it was I took in a sharp breath as my red eye disappeared " no...... no.... NO she didnt.... Mae.... silly, silly girl!" it was Maes choker that I got her when we first told each other our feelings. I curled my fingers around it and squeezed it tight by my ribs I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket and put my trainers on " shit.. shit!!!" I could still hear the mutt barking and what sounded like Papyrus yelling at him to shut up " the kid.... has she gone too?" I said to myself as I shut my door. I then saw Papyrus shouting from the top of the stairs " BE QUIET YOU STUPID DOG DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU A BONE TO THE HEAD!!" Papyrus yelled " boss wheres the kid?" Papyrus turned around and raised a brow at me " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE'S THE CHILD HUMAN SANS? I THOUGHT SHE WAS SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM WITH THE OLDER HUMAN AND YOU?" Papyrus said as he gave me a concerned look I showed him Maes choker "........... W-WHAT...THAT'S THE CHOKER YOU GAVE THE OLDER H-HUMAN....S-SANS WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY IF THEY ARE NOT HERE?!?!" I sighed in annoyance as I looked up at him " I dunno bro maybe thats why the mutts barking he might of woke us up for a reason.. get dressed boss...." Papyrus nodded as he went back into his room I teleported down stairs. The mutt ran over to me and started barking and pulling on my shoe lace " hey calm down mutt I know what your trying to say lucky I didn't throw you out the window heh" I said as I smirked down at him. He then jumped up and sniffed the hand that was holding Maes choker " what is it boy have you got her scent?" dogs sense of smell is stronger than any other monster so I couldn't catch Maes scentt anywhere else except Snowdin. The mutt then ran to the door and started barking and scratching Papyrus came down the stairs "WHY IS THE DOG STILL BARKING IT'S GETTING REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING" he said crossing his arms " your voice is always annoying..." I mumbled *cough* " boss the mutt has Maes scent so he knows where she is and the kid of course too" I said grinning up at him he just glared at me and hummed as he rubbed his chin "VERY WELL SANS WE MUST GO LOOK FOR THEM AND SEE WHY THEY RAN OFF" Papyrus said as he opened the door and walked out as the mutt ran off. I felt the cold air hit my bones I could also feel my soul starting to hurt I winced a little I didn't know why it was hurting now it hasn't before I shook my head and teleported to where Pap was "THE DOG IS BARKING TOWARDS WATERFALL SANS...SANS YOU DON'T THINK-" I growled " no boss dont be stupid they wouldn't-" * phone ringtone plays* I jumped a little as my phone rang I took it out of my pocket and answered it quickly hoping it was Mae " MAE?????" " no Sans it's not your precious soul mate..... but I know where she and the kid are going..." it was Sharky I growled a little I could feel Papyrus breath on my skull he was listening over my shoulder " Sharky what the fuck is going on why did the humans suddenly just leave.... Mae left her.... UGH tell me where they are now!" I shouted " calm down skull head getting angry is not going to help you me and Undyne..... we... saw them Sans... they are heading to Asgores castle the flower's with them too...." Sharky said trying not to sound worried. I then felt anger,sadness and worry all mixed in one I growled in rage "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FISH HEADS STOP THEM ASGORE WILL KILL THEM!" I yelled Sharky scoffed " dont you raise your voice and me Sans why would we stop them from trying to set us free Sans.... I know they might get badly hurt... but Sans you know Mae and Frisk ever since they started living with you and Papyrus they wanted to free us...." I thought for a moment and sighed " whatever thanks for your help I guess..." I said as I hanged up on her. I looked up at Papyrus he had a sad and worried look on his face that I have never really seen for a while since I broke my arm when he was just a tiny bones " Sans.... h-have they gone to the King?...." I closed my sockets and sighed again as I looked up at him and opened my eye sockets as my red eye glowed in rage " I will not let them get hurt I swear to ya bro..". Papyrus nodded slowly I smirked and nodded back we then both teleported to the judgement hall hoping that the humans have not reached there yet. As we teleported to the judgement hall we looked around and saw no sign of the girls " SANS THE FLOWERS OVER HERE" Papyrus shouted I turned and looked over to Papyrus then glared down at the weed that was shaking a little oh god how much I wanted to rip every petal off him slow and painfully " tell me weed where are the girls?" I said darkly as I picked up his pot he squeaked and whimpered " S-Sans your too late they have al-already gone in....." Papyrus leaned down to the weeds face and glared at him too as his right eye socket glowed red. I snarled at the weed " not for long.." I walked up to the door and was about to shoot it down with my gaster blaster " Sans wait dont do that!" I turned around and saw Undyne standing next to Papyrus and also Sharky " try an stop me fish face" " S-Sans... p-please you dont need to b-blast the door down" " yeah darling..." I turned around to the entrance to the Hall Alphys and Mettaton were standing there also Vonny and a Gyftrot as well which was confusing me why one was here but shook I it off . I shoved my hands in my pockets and growled " when did you give a shit about the humans tin bag you wanted to kill them for entertainment..." I scoffed Mettaton crossed his arms " i'm ashamed of what I did ok I didn't realise- n-never mind it doesn't matter!" I just rolled my eye and him " hmph whatever why are you all here?" I said looking around " Sans..." Vonny said stepping out " Mae and Frisk our are friends....Mae helped us all find happiness... and the child showed us kindness and to stay determined.... we dont want them hurt either Sans even when some of us hurt them and almost killed them... they still wanted to be our friends and to free us.." Vonny said tilting her head to the side. I turned to face the door again as I closed my eye sockets and grinned my gold tooth glinting in the light " then what are we waiting for... let's go..".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I know this chapter was a paragraph short VwV thats because the big battle with Asgore and the humans is next this was just a warm up chapter to the fight so yeah thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the journey C:~)


	20. Chapter 20

~Back to Mae~

 I took a deep breath to calm myself down as me and Frisk looked around there was buttercups everywhere on the floor and on the red walls it was kinda pretty. " No turning back now..." I said to myself as me and Frisk started walking everything was so quiet and peaceful in the throne room buttercups and vines were everywhere it was like a big inside garden. We could hear our footsteps echo throughout the room " where do you think the King is Mae?" Frisk said looking up at me I looked around and saw and entrance " m-maybe he's threw there..." I said pointing to the entrance. Frisk gulped I felt my whole body tense up as we walked closer and closer to the entrance  and my breathing suturing we were both so terrified on what could or will happen but that wasn't going to stop us from saving the monsters down here every single one of them. As we walked in the floor was covered in buttercups and on the far end were souls in big tubes and the barrier to the surface. I gasped " the barrier, the six souls....." I whispered to myself " humans...." I jumped from the low deep scary voice a tall goat man monster stepped from the shadows he had eyes like Toriel, long sharp teeth with  two long tusk like ones and black hair and beard he also had black, red and yellow armor on and a giant red pitch fawk and long curled horns. He slammed his pitch fawk on the ground I pushed Frisk behind me " I am Asgore King of  monsters all we need is one more human soul to break the barrier then me and my people are free from this prison.." he said angrily but sounding sad too. I took a deep breath in holding on to Frisks arm tight " we-we dont want to fight you... we wanna help you please..." Asgore growled darkly I gasped and screamed as he pinned me to the wall with his pitch fawk I could feel the sharp ends digging into my shoulders I held back tears as I stared at him with fear in my eyes " you listen here teen all I need is the child's soul and I will finally be a good King I dont need your happy soul AT all!" he shouted as he digged in the pitch fawk deeper into my shoulders I screamed as I felt tears run down my face and blood run down my arms " NO STOP HURTING HER PLEASE!" Frisk shouted Asgore stopped what he was doing and turned and faced Frisk. Frisk was panting in anger as tears were going down her face " p-please dont kill her its... my soul you want not hers......" " F-Frisk... no... please..." Asgore hummed as he took the pitch fawk out of my shoulders I fell to the floor with a thump my shoulders were badly bleeding but lucky he didn't reach to the bone I winced as I felt rose vines grow around the wounds on my shoulders. " F-Frisk.... dont you dare....." I said as I tried to stand up Asgore walked over to Frisk slowly " you would give up your soul to save this teens life... my you are a brave child...." he said as he smirked down with glint in his eyes. " n-no Frisk run!" I shouted Frisk sprinted for it just seconds before his pitch fawk hit the ground where she was just standing he growled in anger. " child dont make this harder for the both of us!" Asgore said as he started to throw attacks at Frisk Frisk dodged them the best she could getting a few deep scratches I could see that Asgore was losing his patience I looked around trying to find something " I have to help her I can't just stand here and do nothing.." I said to myself I then spotted a thick log I gasped and ran towards it and picked it up I then heard a scream I turned around.

Frisk was cornered by Asgore she was crying in fear " FRISK!!" I shouted as I fell to my knees " help them... save them..... free them.....make them happy again... make him happy...." I then started to hear what sounded like children whispering " w-what..." I looked towards the different coloured souls that were in tube machine things " mercy... give them mercy.... make them happy.... free them.... give them kindness.... determination...." I looked over to Frisk then back to the souls. I frowned as I picked up the log and stood up and ran towards the six souls "  please forgive me child may your soul be at at peace..." Asgore said as he raised his pitch fawk " p-please have mercy..." Frisk whimpered " Asgore winced a little " im sorry-" *SMASH!!!* Asgore turned around as his eyes widened I panted in anger and pain  **there's a possibility.....**  bits of glass scratched my face and ripped my clothes a little but I didn't care at the moment all I cared about was saving these monsters with me and Frisk still alive  **there's a possibility....** "human what are you doing?....." Asgore said as he gave a worried look. I sighed and looked down as I could still hear the whispers of these poor souls of children " saving your kind without anyone dying!" I said as I looked up and shouted and scooped up all the souls into my arms and ran to the barrier " Mae!!" " human get back here!!" Frisk and Asgore shouted but I ignored them " save them..... help them..... save him..." I stopped in front of the barrier  **by blood and by me I fall when you leave.....** the souls suddenly started to hum louder. *CRASH!!!!* " huh?" I turned my head to see what broke the door down and at the door was everyone.... Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Vonny, Papyrus, Sharky , Flowey, Toriel and " Sans......" **So tell me when you hear my heart stop.  
**

**You're the only one who knows.....** " Asgore!" Toriel shouted as she turned and faced him" no more killing children anymore Asgore I am sick of it now!... please give them mercy.... they have to us....even if we didn't deserve it you useless m-man!...." " Tori...." Asgore whispered as he fell to his knees in front of Frisk dropping his pitch fawk " i'm so sorry child..... i'm a useless King always have been.... lost my son to mercy..... all he wanted was his best friend back who was like a sister to him but your kind.... he gave them mercy but they didn't.... but that... that was long ago... please forgive me child..." Agore said as he looked down Frisk smiled weakly and put her hand on his shoulder " i-it's not your fault I already have...." Frisk said smiling weakly at him  "  MAE!" Sans shouted everyone turned and faced me  **Tell me when you hear my silence. There's a possibility I wouldn't know....**  " what are you doing sweetheart with those souls....." Sans said as he walked closer to me  I just smiled at him as I felt tears go down my face and turned back round " to save you... all..." I could feel the souls hum louder " Mae no dont!!", " human no!!!", " Mae!!"  **s** **o tell me when you hear my heart stop. You're the only one who knows....**   everyone was shouting but they were all muffled to me I sniffed as I smiled more and threw the souls at the barrier and brought mine out " SWEETHEART!!". Before Sans could run over to me I pushed my soul towards the barrier my soul started vibrating as the other souls disappeared into the barrier as it started to shake " NO!!" Sans yelled Sharky grabbed his arm " no Sans it's too dangerous!!" " let go of me fish face I can't lose her I can't!!" Sans snapped Sharky growled in frustration  " Sans she trying to help us!!" " I dont care I'd rather stay down here in this hell then watch her die!!" Sans snarled as he pushed Sharky and started to run towards me. I could feel my ribs starting to break from the pressure of my soul and blood coming out my mouth I started to wheeze although I was in pain I had to break the barrier Alphys said I have the soul of happiness and thats what monsters need is happiness. I could hear and see cracks forming on the barrier I screamed as I pushed my soul even further **so tell me when my sorrows over you're the reason why I'm closed tell me when you hear me falling there's a possibility it wouldn't show.........** then suddenly all I saw was a bright light as I was pushed back by the force " MAE!" I heard my name being called I then felt boney arms catch me as I fell to the flowered floor I was covered in blood and clothes all ripped and had broken ribs. When the light disappeared I could see Sans looking down at me " S-Sans..." I said as I lifted my hand up and touched his cheek I felt something wet on his cheek bones he was crying red tears " Sans..... p-please dont cry......" I said as I gave him a weak smile " she broke the barrier...." Undyne said. " she.. broke.. the barrier she freed us..." Asgore mumbled. " your a stupid girl Mae stupid girl!" Sans said as he cried more and put his forehead on mine " b-but  me and Frisk did it we freed you... I want you all to be happy....." Sans scoffed " I..... I can't be happy without you flower....never ever....." I wiped Sans  eye sockets with my thumbs " Sans have I ever told..... you..... that..... I hate to see.... a man cry...... heh....... " I pulled myself up a bit to where his ear would be " look after Frisk for me........ I will always..... l-love....yo-" I felt my eyes getting heavy  **by blood and by me I'll follow your lead...... mmmmm.... there's a possibility....** " s-sweetheart?......Mae.......MAE!  NO PLEASE dont leave me... I will... promise...".

~ Sans pov~

I hugged Maes body tight rocking back and forth shouting for her to come back " Mae please!!" I growled in anger " Alphys!!" Alphys jumped as I shouted her name she walked over to me she knelt down to Maes body she knew what I wanted her to do. Alphys put her head to Maes chest and listened I looked over to Frisk Papyrus was hugging her tight she was hiding her face in his scarf as she cried Maes name over and over Papyrus gave me a sad and concerned look I just frowned and turned back to Alphys " s-shes still breathing... but hardly shes making a wheezing noise her ribs must be broken f-from the pressure-" *ping* mine and Alphys eyes/eye sockets widened when Maes yellow soul appeared above her " no..." I whispered as I closed my eye sockets and grinded my teeth. " S-sans wait... look" Alphys said as she stared at Maes soul I opened my eye sockets and saw vines wrap around her soul and they were wrapping around her cuts and her chest and a rose bloomed on the vines as her soul went back into her. " s-shes breathing properly again Sans the vines are healing her wounds.." Alphys said as she smiled a little. I sighed in relief and hugged her body tight praying that she will be ok I stood up picking Mae up bridal style " Sans... we must get her home to rest..." Toriel said as her and Asgore walked up to where the barrier was " i'm so sorry for what I have done Sans... I should of listened to her..... " Asgore said as he looked away .I just nodded ignoring him for now Frisk and Pap came up to me " kid... do you know where Mae lives?" I said without looking at her Frisk nodded " yeah... Sansy I know where she lives follow me..." Frisk picked up the weed and started to walk out from the underground every monster followed behind Frisk finally knowing that we were free all thanks to a child and a teen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( heeeyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter still two more left to go till I give this story a break and work on some old ones and a new one ;) anyway thanks for reading :3)


	21. Chapter 21

~Frisk pov~

I walked in front of Sansy he was still distracted with Maes unconscious body " this is all my fault.... if I just tried to talk to Asgore.." I mumbled to myself " Mae would be awake and wouldn't have to break the barrier herself...." I sighed as I shook my head I knew we weren't out of trouble yet people in the village will be shocked to suddenly see monsters and i'm sure the town will find out too. I squinted my eyes a little as I felt the Sun warm up my body I gasped a little the Sun was rising I forgot we were in the underground for about four months. I could here the monsters behind me gasp as they stared up at the Sunrise I smiled a little knowing that the monsters could hopefully be happy and hopefully the people might accept them. " kid... does she live in the village or the town" I jumped a little from Sans dark like tone " umm her home is in the village Sansy b-but-" " STAY RIGHT THERE YOU MONSTERS!!" I turned and saw a group of police officers pointing guns at the monsters Asgore and Toriel stepped forward " we dont mean you any harm we want to live in peace with you humans" Asgore said as he glared at the policeman and woman " I SAID STAY RIGHT THERE!" the chief said as he aimed at Asgore I ran in front of Asgore just before he raised his pitch fawk " PLEASE SIR DON'T HURT THEM THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" I shouted as I stared at the chief. the policeman and woman lowered their guns as they had shocked faces to see me with all these scary looking monsters " please... my friend is hurt she needs to get home..." I said as I tried not to cry and pointing to Sansy he was growling a little holding Mae close to him Papy was behind me glaring at the policeman who walked up to me slowly " so kid are you the monsters urrr.. ambassador then..." he said as he smiled softly at me I nodded I didn't know what the word meant but guess I it was a good thing. The police man nodded to me then turned a nodded to his chief who was on the phone " put your weapons away I guess the monsters mean no harm to us..." I smiled brightly " thank you, sir thank you" I said  before I could run down the hill the chief grabbed my arm " woah hold on kid the monsters can't just wander into the village and town they will have to stay here till urr the President tells the people of E.bott about them and speaks with the monster King". I looked up at him with a scared look on my face " sir you dont understand please... my friend needs to get home please sir..." the chief sighed and nodded " fine.. only some can go if you can get there without people seeing you that would be great.. but the rest of the monsters will have to stay here for now" I smiled a nodded quickly " thank you sir!" I said as I ran over to Papy and Sansy. Sansys eye sockets were pitch back and his lazy grin was replaced with a scary looking grin " a human what did the other human say?" Papy asked as he knelt down to my height I smiled up at him and put my hands on his leg as I jumped up and down I could see Sansy from the corner of my eye listening as he watched Mae breath slowly. " the man said a few of us can go as long as we are not seen by any people" Papy smirked as he faced Sans " SEE BROTHER I TOLD YOU THEY WOULDN'T LET ONE OF THERE KIND SUFFER" Papy shouted. Sansy scoffed I jumped a little when he appeared next to me with Mae still in his arms " kid... do you know Maes address.... me and Papyrus can teleport into her home without anyone seeing no problem..." he said as his red eye glowed a little. " hey numb skulls were coming too" Undyne said with Alphys next to her Flowey wrapped himself around Sansys arm " i'm coming too smiling trash bag.." he said giving Sansy a warm smile which Sansy just scoffed and faced Alphys and Undyne " fine... you two and the weed can come.." Sansy said he then faced Papy" but bro you will have ta teleport them.." Papy was about to shout at Sansy but realised why Sansy asked him to teleport me, Alphys and Undyne "fine I will listen to you... just this once Sans i'm ONLY just ONLY doing this for Mae..." Papy said as he crossed his arms. Sansy scoffed " sure you are bro.. now kid.. the address..". I gave Sansy the address and watch him teleport in a blur of red with Maes unconscious body and Flowey to her house I sighed as I took Papys hand Undyne put her hand on Papys shoulder and Alphys was holding on to her other hand Papy glared at Undyne for a second then smiled down at me " dont worry human the older human will be fine just close your eyes and hold on tight go it?" I nodded and closed my eyes and then felt like I was floating.

~back to Mae~

( Maes nightmare)

I gasped and felt cold I looked around " what... why am I in Snowdin I thought..." " OLDER HUMAN!"  I turned around and Papyrus was standing a few feet away from me " huh Papyrus" I said as I smiled I tried to run and hug him but my legs couldn't move " w-what..." " hehehe lets see what happens when you break a monster's soul do you think they will turn to dust Mae? hehe" my eyes widened that was Happy masks voice " what have you done why can't I move.." Happy mask chuckled " because i'm in control silly girl!" I looked at my arm my skin was pale white almost the colour of the snow my hand and half my arm was black and felt like goo the end of my figures were sharp and pointy and bits of the gooey black stuff fell on the snow my other arm was the same and my legs " NO what have you done to me you cant do this dont you dare hurt Paps!" I shouted and was confused when my voice sounded echoey. I could feel my body vibrate when Happy mask chuckled " hehe do bad i'm in control now say goodbye to YOUR TALL SKELETON FRIEND hahaha!!!" I then felt my legs start to run I could see everything but it wasn't me " NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM NO!" " older.... human..?" " PAPYRUS!!!!!" " HAHAH DIE!!!" Happy mask reached out and her hand went right threw Papyrus armor and rib cage grabbing a red monster soul that had a crack in it. The black goo started to cover Papyrus soul she suddenly then crushed his soul I heard a low ping as Papyrus soul cracked in half and shattered  " Papyrus...." I saw the terror and betrayal in his eye sockets he looked terrified this time it was him that was scared of me. Papyrus fell to his knees " Mae...... why...... was making me and my brother happy not enough for you..." Happy mask let me took back control I fell to my knees black tears streaming down my face " I- I'm so sorry Papy..... I swear it wasn't me I tried so hard to take back-" " *cough*  you dont have the RIGHT to call me Papy....." Papyrus said as he turned to dust my breath stuttered as his dust flew past me with the wind " n-no...... NO!" all that was left of him was his scarf. " oh look what you did you killed the ONLY family Sansy had left my he is never going to forgive you for this if he loves you he is not going to love you now HAHA" I scrunched my eyes shut as I shaked my head " no, no,no,no!!" I opened my eyes and I was now standing in the Judgment hall " w-what.... why am I here??" my voice echoed again meaning Happy mask was in control. " oh this is going to be fun hehe". " well, well look who had the guts to show up finished your little fun sweetheart?" Sans said as he walked out of the shadows his red eye glowing in anger and wearing Papyrus scarf  **I've seen that look in your eyes It makes me go blind** " no...... dont you dare hurt him NO" I yelled inside my own head. Happy mask tilted her head as her jagged smile widened " hehe I can tell that you know it wasn't sweet little Doe Mae that killed your annoying brother you're a clever skeleton for a lazy bones hehe"  **cut me deep, the secrets and lies storm in the** **quiet** Sans growled viciously. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" Sans shouted stepping closer. " hahaha you mean what shes going to do to you.... you can't do anything at all because if you hurt me you hurt your precious flower Doe..."Happy mask said darkly. Sans started to sweat a little as his glowing red eye disappeared living his sockets in pitch black. " hehehe" Happy mask tilted her head more as she smiled creepily " shes screaming for you Sans..."  **feel the fury closing in all resistance wearing thin nowhere to run from all of this havoc.** She then sprinted at Sans and swiped her clawed hand grabbing Sans soul and crushing it instantly. Sans fell to his knees as his skull slipped off his neck and his body turning to dust leaving his jacket behind. I gasped as Happy mask put me back in control " SAAAA-AAAANNNSSSS!!" I fell to my knees as black tears ran down my face. I grabbed his jacket as I screamed and cried his dust falling onto me all I could hear was Happy mask laughing and my screams and cries echoing through the hall.  **Nowhere to run there's nowhere to hide this is madness, madness, madness madness, madness, madness madness, madness, madness.** I open my eyes and i'm floating in darkness with the white dress on I sigh in annoyance " why am I still dreaming havent you scared me enough Happy mask..." I said as I hugged myself. Happy mask chuckled "calm down it was only a dream... right?" I frowned " how do I wake up tell me please.. I want to know what happened or... am I.." " no you're not dead Mae your unconscious all you gotta do is take my hand and you'll wake up and I will fully be part of you dont worry about that nightmare that will never come true.. you freed the monsters didn't you?" she said with a smirk I sighed as I took her hand " o-ok...".

I shot up and winced as I fell back down " ow... ow that really hurt ugh... i'm not doing that again" I said to myself as I sat up slowly this time. I looked over my body my jumper was gone and my vest top and bra.... I had bandages wrapped around my chest least I had something to cover me I looked around and realised where I was " wait... am I in my room? how... how did I get here?...." I jumped a little when my door opened " ah Mae you're awake" I turned and faced Alphys and smiled " Alphys... I-" Alphys put a claw on my lips to ssh me " you dont need to say anything Mae all of us t-thank you enough but it's S-Sans and Frisk you need to say thank you too..." she said as she smiled. " oh... so Frisk must of told Sans where I lived and teleported me here..." Alphys nodded " yeah Papyrus and Undyne are here too oh and the flower I guess.." Alphys mumbled " where's everyone else?" I asked as I tilted my head a little. Alphys gave me a concerned look " well the King and Que- urr Toriel and the rest of the monsters are still by the mountain building camp for the night they can't go into the town and village of E.bott till the president tells the people what's going on.."  I sighed " guess I will have to talk to him too.." I mumbled " Mae are you alright to walk?" Alphys said as she took my hand " y-yeah I think so is everyone downstairs?" Alphys scoffed " y-yes Papyrus and Undyne are in your kitchen I told them not to touch anything at all but I dont think they listened..." My eyes widened " what you let them in my kitchen??!!" I said as  swung my legs over my king size bed. " D-Dont worry Mae i'm sure your kitchen is fine and.. I never thought you lived in a Mansion Mae?" Alphys said with a smirk I blushed a little and rubbed my arm " o-oh well I've only told Sans and Frisk that my parents are wealthy mostly more on my father's side... but this is my mother's old Mansion after she divorced my father we moved out of here and lived in E.bott town in her house she lives in now she wanted to keep the Mansion for me once I turned 18 heh.. and my father well... he took my brother and left E.bott.. urr.. uhm anyway no big deal I guess.." I said as I shrugged. Alphys pushed her glasses up her snout " my still got a lot to learn about you Mae hehe come on let's go see the others" she said as she opened the door for me I nodded. As me and Alphys walked downstairs I could here Papyrus and Undyne shouting at each other Alphys sighed in annoyance "well.. that didn't last long.." she mumbled I giggled a little it was nice to be back home on the surface but even better that my new monster friends came with me. As we walked into the kitchen Papyrus and Undyne looked at me as they stopped arguing I smiled at them " OLDER HUMAN GLAD THAT YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE I-URR WE WERE GETTING WORRIED AND BY THE WAY NICE HOUSE YOU HAVE OLDER HUMAN VERY NICE" Papyrus said as he smirked and stroked his chin Undyne just rolled her eyes at him and ruffled my ponytail " good to see your doing well punk heh heh you had us worried there but I knew you were a tough loser hey punk!" she said as she nudged me I just giggled and shook my head. " good to see you too and thank you Pap hehe umm Papyrus.." Papyrus hummed and leaned down to my face raising a brow  " where's Sans...." Alphys and Undyne walked out the kitchen and went into the livingroom. Papyrus coughed a little and leaned up straight as he looked down at me " HE IS OUTSIDE WITH THE LITTLE HUMAN AND THE PLANT... YOU SHOULD GO SEE HIM OLDER HUMAN IF IT'S OK WITH YOU I WOULD UMM.... like to make some food for you" he said mumbling the last bit I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him " of course you can Pap and... thank you.." I said as I let go of him and smiled. Papyrus was blushing a little as he coughed trying to ease his awkwardness " N-NO PROBLEM OLDER HUMAN JUST DONT HUG ME AGAIN!" I nodded and giggled a little as I went out the back door to my garden. " Sans? are you here.." " MAE" I was tackled hugged by Frisk I winced a little as my chest started to hurt Frisk gasped " opps sorry thank god you're awake Mae I was.. getting really worried I.. I told Sansy and Papy where you lived so you could rest...." I smiled and placed my hand on her head " good to see you too and thank you Frisk" Frisk smiled sadly at me " I.. also asked Sansy to take me to my house... m-my parents aren't there anymore Mae..." I frowned a little " what.... what are you talking about?" Frisk sniffed as she wrapped her arms around my stomach " they moved away from E.bott Mae... I guess they never really cared for me at all...*sniff*" I sighed as I hugged her back " dont you worry Frisk you dont need them anymore.... they never deserved you... but hey you can live here with me for a bit till Toriel can look after you maybe?" Frisk smiled a little and hummed. " anyway have you seen Sans Frisk?...." Frisk pointed to the flower patch I turned to where she was pointing and Sans was sitting on the bench having a smoke. Frisk went back in to help Papyrus Flowey was asleep catching some Sun on the garden table " Sans" I shouted a little he turned his head his eye sockets widening a little I felt a smile and a blush creep up onto my face " sweetheart...." Sans teleported in front of me and hugged me tight I could feel my chest starting to hurt again but I didn't care at the moment I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his jacket as I sobbed a little " Sans.... i'm so sorry... i'm so, so sorry that I scared you and didn't tell you what me and Frisk were doing" Sans sighed " you are a stupid, stupid human girl ya know that right? flower.... dont ya ever do anything like that again I swear Mae.... I could've lost ya... sweetheart" I nodded quickly as he spoke and smiled at him " i'm so sorry Sans.... * sniff*" Sans grinned he wiped my eyes with his thumb as he put the spike rose choker he got me back around my neck. " s'ok doll... you freed us and you're still alive thats what matters to me now.... aaannnd I got to wrap your chest up with bandages very nice indeed" Sans said with a smirk as he wiggled his brows with a slight red blush on his face. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from snorting and pushed him playfully as I blushed from embarrassment " S-Sans you pervy skeleton!". Sans chuckled as he pulled me closer " heh  you love it really luv~" he said as he put his forehead on mine. I just giggled and smiled as I touched the choker with my fingers happy to be with the monster I love to bits again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( hey thank you for reading just one more chapter till I give this story a little break and work on my other stories the next chapter you are gonna love ( maybe) XD >w< hope you enjoyed C:~)


	22. Chapter 22

A month went by since the monsters came to the surface and my ribs were healing fine a lot happened in a month me, Frisk and King Asgore and Queen Toriel ( they got back together) spoke with the Mayor of E.bott he was happy with monsters living among humans we also spoke with the President of our country that was kinda scary he also agreed for monsters to live in his country as long as they dont hurt anyone. I was happy that the Mayor and President accepted the monsters but not all people did monsters were all over the News some people in E.bott moved away but there homes were taken by monsters I was relieved that most people stayed and accepted them but there was still some monster haters. But I knew the monsters could handle them I also went to finally go see my mother in E.bott town I took Sans and Papyrus with me I was so happy to see her again she was so relieved as well we both cried a little I told her everything that happened in the underground and that Papyrus and Sans protected me and Frisk for the whole four months. She thanked Papyrus and Sans for keeping me and Frisk safe they were both nervous monsters were still not used to compliments my mother also accepted mine and Sans relationship she said " if Doe Mae is happy i'm happy". Frisk did live with me for a while we helped Sans and Papyrus move their stuff into my house of course Sans was going to live with me he wanted Papyrus to live with us as well which I didn't mind I have plenty of rooms in my Mansion. Then Frisk went to go live with Toriel and Asgore Flowey went with her to keep her company she was so happy to have a proper family I was so happy for her too. Also Doggo lives in my Mansion too it was nice to have a pet in the Mansion finally my other dog lives with my mother to keep her company Papyrus wasn't to happy about Doggo but I didn't care it's my house. Also the Gyftrots found a home in the woods behind my Mansion so I got to see Gyftrot every time I work in the garden. After my ribs fully healed I had vines with roses on them on my back like a tattoo Alphys didn't know why she thinks it just had to do with the magic in the underground and now that I was back on the Surface it just left a mark on me after healing my ribs I didn't mind tough I always wanted a tattoo and Sans liked it as well so it was no bother. All my monster friends finally got homes and some got jobs I got my old job back at the cafe in the village that also Vonny got a job at too which I was very happy about. Unfortunately my mother had to tell my father what happened lucky he didn't live in E.bott he lived in the city that was quite far away he rang me up complaining about monsters and me dating one I had a lucky guess that he didn't like monsters very much I just told him that "i'm an adult now and I can do what I want and date who I want father!" and just hanged up my brother wasn't fond of monsters but he didn't hate them he was happy for me and wanted to come over sometime to meet Sans which made me feel better my brother was a year younger then me. And Gaster well one day when I was in the kitchen he appeared behind me and scared me to death but I was so happy that he could come up to the Surface he was like a father figure to me he showed himself to Papyrus and Sans and everyone else including the King too Sans and Papyrus were shocked at first but were really happy that they had there dad back even if the three of them did argue and insult each other a lot and didn't show it but I knew. But Chara I dont really know what happened to her I tried asking Frisk but she would just go quiet about it or change subject I knew the look she was giving she was planning something to maybe try and help Chara but I didn't know what and left it for now.

It was the beginning of winter and it was getting colder I wasn't really a fan of the cold I was in the kitchen with some tea in my hand and wrapped up in my Pjs and two blankets oh and Sans jacket. I was watching the grey clouds slowly go by Sans wasn't up yet he really loved sleeping in a giant king sized bed but he had to get up today we were going to help Grillby move up to the Surface today to his new bar that he's got. Papyrus was out today trying to find a job with Undyne those two were warming up to each other slowly very slowly tough I sighed happily as I took a sip of my tea " SANS COME ON GET UP!" I shouted as I walked to the bottom of the stairs. I waited a few seconds for a response Doggo came up to me and nudged my leg I looked down and smiled at him " hiya boy do you think you could wake Sans for me? heh" I said with a smirk Doggo barked twice as his tail wagged he charged up the stairs to mine and Sans room and pushed the door open " 3...2...1.." "AAAAHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK MUTT GET THE HELL OFF ME AAAHHH JESUS CHRIST ALRIGHT FINE I'M UP I'M UP!" I giggled as I heard Sans yell and went back into the kitchen to get Sans some mustard out and put it on the kitchen table. I put my mug away as I then felt boney arms wrap around my stomach and a deep groan in my ear " hnnn doll why did ya get the dog on me I was getting up.....maybe...." I rolled my eyes " Sans we got to help Grillby move up to his new bar today so you can't stay in bed all morning". Sans groaned again this time closer to my ear making me jump a little and blush " I can if you're in the bed with me flower it's really bonely without you~" I blushed more from the pun and tried not to laugh " Sans...help...Grillby...today... yeah good" I said as I pushed his arms off me gently he huffed and crossed his arms " gee alright doll fine I guess I did say I would help him maybe..." Sans mumbled. An hour later me and Sans were dressed and ready to go and help Grillby I fed Doggo before we left and grabbed my black winter coat and put my winter boots on " bye Doggo see you later" I said as Sans opened the door and let me walk out first and closed it behind him " ready sweetheart?" Sans said with a smirk as he put his arm out for me I smiled and linked my arm with his and nodded before Sans could teleport us to Grillby my phone rang " oh hang on Sans" I said as I answered my phone " hello?" " Ah Mae dear glad I got hold of you are you busy?" it was Toriel I looked at Sans and gave him a worried look he just raised a bone brow at me " ummm well me and Sans were going to help Grillby move up to the Surface.." " oh well it won't take you all day to help him Mae dear I need you to take Frisk shopping later for me if thats ok?" I sighed knowing she wasn't asking she was telling me Toriel was a little nicer now but I could still tell she was still a little scary and edgy. " Sure thing Toriel will this afternoon be fine Sans and Papyrus can come with me" Sans growled a little as he glared at me I just smiled nervously at him and shrugged " hmmm.. I suppose thats alright as long as you are with her then I don't mind make sure Frisk gets nice clothes and no cuddly toys!" Toriel said as she hanged up Sans whacked me over the head " OW hey what was that for?" I said as I rubbed my head " ya dont bring me into conversions with the old lady great now I gotta go shopping with you and the kid AND Paps" Sans mumbled as he grabbed my arm to teleport " well at least you will be with me" I said smiling cheekily Sans just rolled his red eye and teleport us to Grillby. " hmph took you two long enough I hope you're not catching Sans laziness Mae " Grillby said as he lifted one of his boxes up " o-oh no I was just on the phone sorry that we are late Grillby" Grillby just smirked down at me " no problem Mae.. I can never stay mad at you... heh just pick up a box and follow me " Grillby said as he grinned I just gave him a little smile and rolled my eyes at him I swear he's more of a pervert then Sans is. I picked up one of the lighter boxes and followed Grillby Sans just used his magic to pick up the rest and followed behind me glaring and Grillby " so Mae.. I heard you live in a Mansion never saw you as a rich girl?" I sighed " well I really dont like telling people that i'm from a wealthy family mostly on my father's side the Mansion has been in my family since I was little till my parents divorced my mother preferred a house after my father left with my brother... but saved the Mansion for me till I turned 18.." I said looking away a little I was still not comfortable talking about my past and telling people that i'm from a wealthy family. " You have a brother... wow never knew you did Mae" Grillby said I nodded but didn't say anything else.

Me and Sans put the boxes in the new bar Grillby brought he was lucky the owner was a nice old lady that did not mind monsters or was scared of a tall purple fire monster heh " thanks you guys for helping me you coming over tonight when I open this bad boy up?" Grillby said as he crossed his arms. " Hell yeah of course we are Grillbz wouldn't miss it for the world as long as I get my mustard i'm fine" Sans said as he smiled lazily and shoved his hands in his pockets. Grillby just shook his head and waved us off as we walked to Toriel and Asgore's house " we better hurry Sans I dont want Toriel being mad again shes very scary for a goat monster.. ring Papyrus.." Sans scoffed " yeah the old lady dont scare me even if shes the Queen again and yeah, yeah I already texted him he will meet us there.." " oh really she doesn't scare you.. oh look at me im Sans the skeleton i'm an edgy lazy skeleton with shark like teeth and sharp fingers bleh look at me the only thing that scares me is my edgy bro.. hehe" I said mockingly shoving my hands in my coat pockets and putting a lazy smile on. Sans just squinted his eye sockets at me " ya think you're soooo cute dont ya?" I giggled and poked my tongue out at him " I can find many way for you to use that tongue" Sans said as he smirked " Sans stop...". As we got to Tori's house Papyrus just arrived " TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH" "good to see you too Paps..." I mumbled I knocked on the door and Tori opened it Frisk came running out and hugging me " Mae!" I smiled and hugged her back. " Hehe hi Frisk ready to come shopping with us?" Frisk nodded and smiled " now Mae remember what I said..." Toriel said as she smiled and glared at me I gave her a nervous smile and nodded " y-yeah I got it Toriel d-dont worry" I stuttered as I took Frisks hand in mine and walked over to Sans and Papyrus " bye mum!" Frisk said as she waved " Papy!" " NYEHEHEHEH HELLO HUMAN" Papyrus said as he smiled and lifted Frisk up as she giggled. Sans smiled " sooo.. are we teleporting to town?" I shook my head " nope we are walking today towns not that far from Frisks house so suck it up Sans" Sans sighed as he put his hood up I just smirked. We were halfway to town and waiting to cross the road Frisk was on Papyrus back leaning her feet on his hands that were on his hips and leaning one of her arms on his head as she tried to poke Sans I was just leaning on Sans as I snuggled up in my coat to try and stay warm as I watched people walk by some were staring and some just ignored us and smiled. " LOOK AT THEM SANS SO CALM AND UNAWARE...THEY SHOULD BE FEARING US!" Papyrus said as he glared at people walking by " yeah.. you tell em boss.... watch the sockets darlin..." Sans said as he closed his right eye socket to stop Frisk putting her finger through it I just smiled to myself and giggled a little knowing that people weren't scared of him because he had a ten year old on his back and that he didn't notice on how cute it was. After an hour of clothes shopping for Frisk ( and one cuddly toy) we finally got her some nice winter and summer clothes I also bought Sans a red beanie thought he would look cool and cute in one " here Sans I bought a beanie for you try it" I said as I handed it to him with a slight blush on my face " huh... it's some type of hat right?..." I nodded " yeah duh" " how's it look flower?" Sans said as he put the beanie on then shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. I gasped a little  " you look really cool Sans hehe" I said as I smiled sweetly at him he put his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him " aww thanks sweetheart.." he said as he nuzzled his face into my hair " hehe Sans that tickles " Frisk and Papyrus walked up to us " SANS YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS WITH THAT THING ON" Papyrus said as he crossed his arms Sans just smirked up at him " ridiculously good" " SANS!". We took Frisk back to Toriel Frisk wanted to take her cuddly toy with her but I said I would leave it at mine for when she comes to stay over ( and that Tori wont literally burn me alive for getting Frisk one)  I gave the shopping bags to Toriel as I said bye to Frisk " bye Mae thanks for the clothes" she said as she ran inside " thank you Mae dear" Toriel said as she smiled I nodded and smiled back " hehe anything for a little sis".

That night me and Sans went to Grillbys new bar Papyrus didn't want to come because well he still didn't like going to Grillbys. Me and Sans sat at the bar " so guys what will it be?" Grillby said as he smirked and cleaned a knife " just a coke for me please" I said as I smiled at him " the normal for me Grillbz" Sans said as he put his arms on the bar. I looked around the bar surprisingly everything looked the same from Grillbys old bar " hey Grillby how did you get this bar to look like your old one?" I asked as I sipped some of my drink. Grillby chuckled " magic Mae..." I rolled my eyes " of course..". I heard the door open and turned to see who it was my eyes widened a little " shit...." I mumbled it was one of my old school bullies Bethany she came up to me with a smirk and a boy by her side " well, well look who we have here long time no see Doe you've been a busy girl huh?" Bethany said as she sat down next to me I sighed and took another sip of my drink I could see Grillby glaring at Bethany and I could hear Sans growling a little I put my hand on his to tell him I can handle it. " Hello Beth yes it has been a long time.. still stuck up I can tell..." I said mumbling the last part Beth scoffed as she made what I was assuming her boyfriend sit down " so.. you and a kid go missing for four months then reappear with a whole race of monsters and somehow.. got the Mayor of E.bott and the President of our country to let these creatures roam free... you must think you're special huh?" she said as she crossed her arms I could tell shes been watching the News or reading the papers and that her boyfriend didn't really wanna be here he could see the monsters around staring at them both especially Sans who was glaring at him with his grin and glowing red eye from behind my back. " Well if you don't like monsters then why are you in a monster bar?... and they have rights to live among people thats why I spoke to the Mayor and the President with the Monster King.." Beth just glared at me as she flicked her bright blonde hair out of her face " I-I....*sighs* well I have a boyfriend! and I see you dont you've always been alone even when Suzy hanged out with you" Beth said with a smirk as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm I dug my nails into the wooden bar I hated it when people brought up that I used to be a troubled teen" actually I do have a boyfriend... and my best friend was the only nice person in the whole of our year..." Beth scoffed " oh really I dont see him around is he pretend haha" Beth's boyfriend started to tug on her jacket Sans then teleported in front of me towering over Beth and was head to head with her boyfriend " didn't ya hear her blondie if ya dont like monsters get out of this bar...." Sans said darkly. I pulled Sans hood " Sans leave it.... please...." Beth smiled nervously " o-oh yeah I urr well... we better go... see- see you around Doe..." she said as she smirked and glared my way I just frowned as Beth and her boyfriend walked out the door. " You alright sweetheart?" I nodded and hugged Sans he rested his chin on my head as he stroked my hair I knew Beth was jealous of me and would be a monster hater I had a gut felling that this wasn't the last I would be seeing her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( aaannnd thats one half of the story done ^^ hope you enjoyed i'm gonna take a break from this story for a bit and update all my new and old ones then get back to this one XD as always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed the story and to you sinners there will be smut in the next chapter so dont worry I wont keep you waiting for long XDD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed thank you for reading!  
> what Mae looks like :http://pre05.deviantart.net/1924/th/pre/f/2017/071/b/7/alone____by_goldentigeress14-db21pof.png
> 
> Tumblr: http://goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
